


Побег из ада

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Побег из ада [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ремус Люпин нашёл себя в неожиданной профессии: он чистильщик; его рабочее место — на месте преступления. Это занятие не вызывает у него восторга, но другого способа заработать на жизнь у Ремуса нет. Кроме того, он одинок. Всё меняется, когда судьба (и Альбус Дамблдор) предлагает ему неожиданного соседа. К тому же Ремус должен убрать не только кровь, пролитую неуловимым убийцей, но и самого убийцу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег из ада

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Побег из ада  
> Автор: Снарк&Svengaly  
> Бета: Метелик Мю  
> Категория: слэш  
> Размер: макси  
> Жанр: detective/romance  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг, а мы просто шалим.  
> Примечания: Фик написан на фест "Карта Мародеров" на форуме Polyjuice Potion, 2011  
> Предупреждение: AU, невыносимая жестокость

В ту ночь он не спал. Бежать планировал ещё до темноты, но провозился с дьяволицей: она вытолкнула кляп и принялась орать, потом развязалась, металась по комнате, будто курица с отрубленной головой, заливая всё вокруг кровью. Не дура ли? Без глаз далеко не убежишь. В общем, задержала его. 

Потом закопошились соседи: выгружали коробки, то ли уезжали, то ли приезжали, и это под утро; вот же твари, всё делают назло. Пришлось ждать, пока не уберутся. Дьяволица остывала в своей комнате. Уговаривая себе не нервничать, он спустился на первый этаж, поискал бар или что-то вроде. На кухне нашлась бутылка какого-то крепкого пойла. Он отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, поглядывая в окно. Поднимался туман, душный, плотный — только в этом проклятом месте бывают такие. 

Наконец улица опустела. 

Он взглянул на часы: семь утра. Можно выходить. Радостное возбуждение, охватившее его перед ритуалом, выветрилось; он чувствовал вкус алкоголя во рту, но голова была ясной и холодной. Развернув карту с пометками, он прикинул расстояние до арки. Десять минут ходьбы, главное, не пропустить нужное место. 

Шаги глохли в тумане. Пройти квартал, повернуть на юг. 

Не думай. Позволь порталу притянуть тебя.

Здесь. Он приложил ладонь к стене, ощутив сначала шершавое прикосновение кирпича, а затем — пустоту. 

Как хочется домой! Простая, заурядная работа, пиво с друзьями по пятницам — скука обыденности, от которой он бежал, теперь казалась недостижимой мечтой, а сказка обернулась адом. 

«Будешь заигрывать с дьяволом, он заберёт тебя с потрохами! — так говорила мать. — Твои девки с их Таро, чарами, заклинаниями — утащат тебя за собой в ад!» 

Напророчила, старая ведьма. 

Можно прокручивать прошлое до бесконечности, думать о том, что случилось бы, не встреть он дьяволицу, не задержись его взгляд на волосах, мягких и тёмных, как южная ночь, ниспадающих до середины спины. Личико у дьяволицы было заурядное — бледное, чистенькое, сердечком, но волосы его заворожили. 

Теперь он знал, что заворожили его не волосы: чарами дьяволица лишила его рассудка, чтобы лишить души и тела, превратить в раба. Ступив в арку, он рассмеялся от облегчения. Спасён! Сейчас он выберется из Ада, снова окажется в своём мире, среди настоящих людей.

В прошлый раз что-то пошло не так, и он попал сюда, в другое отделение ада, но теперь…

Он закрыл глаза, открыл их снова. Туман. Его обманывает туман. 

Странный конусообразный силуэт замаячил перед ним, мгла расступилась. 

— С вами всё в порядке?

— Да. Благодарю вас. Голова закружилась. 

— Не лучшее место ей кружиться, в Лютном-то переулке. Шли бы вы подобру-поздорову. 

Если бесы заподозрят, что он чужой, они заберутся в него. Займут его голову. Он должен быть сильным. Сейчас он вернётся в логово дьяволицы и отдохнёт, а потом начнёт всё сначала. 

Уверенной походкой он направился вниз по переулку. Бесы не смотрели в его сторону. Они не догадаются. Они его не поймают. 

Он стал Невидимкой. 

***

Туман окутывал город.

Говорят, Лондон — город туманов, но такого Ремус не видел за все свои двадцать пять лет. Он подошёл к окну комнаты, уставился на слоистую, как тесто, пелену. Его качнуло, пришлось ухватиться за подоконник. 

Они с Сириусом и Джеймсом отлично посидели в «Дырявом котле», отмечая день рождения Ремуса. Потом ребята отправились домой.

— Тебе хорошо, — сказал Сириус, — не надо никуда идти. Поднимешься в свой номер, упадёшь на кровать — класс! 

— Так оставайтесь, — предложил Ремус. — У Тома полно свободных комнат. 

— Ну нет! — Джеймс нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. — Я не доверяю эльфам. 

— Динки, конечно, засранец, но за Гарри присмотрит как следует, — успокоил его Сириус. 

— Извини, Ремус, остаться мы не можем, — сказал Джеймс твёрдо.

Сириус пожал плечами. Не можем так не можем. 

Люпин окинул убогую комнату взглядом и криво улыбнулся. Повезло, нечего сказать. 

Четверть века прожито, а что нажито? Дома нет. Семьи нет. Даже постоянного друга не завёл. В этом, конечно, он сам виноват. И в том, что нужен ему друг, а не подруга, тоже. Кругом виноват. 

За ужином Сириус спросил напрямик:

— Рем, ты что, педик? 

Джеймс поперхнулся пивом. Другого сегодня не пили: Гарри не переносил выхлоп после огневиски. 

— Мерлин мой, Сириус, что за язык у тебя! — Ремус покачал головой. 

— Как есть, так и говорю. 

— Я не просто педик, я чудовище похуже, — Ремус усмехнулся. — И красавицы мне недоступны. Что я могу предложить своей будущей жене? Девушкам нужны отношения, дом — полная чаша, колыбель с младенцем, а вот нищий оборотень — не особенно. 

— Красавица и чудовище — это классика. — Джеймс не желал терять надежду. 

— Чудовище, как же. Ему просто нравятся парни, — буркнул Сириус. 

— Между парнями всё честнее: секс на одну ночь, никаких лишних ожиданий, — сказал Ремус с вызовом. 

Что ж, действительно честно. Счастлив ли он? По крайней мере, не несчастен. Но жизнь его зашла в тупик. Ремус мечтал быть таким, как Сириус и Джеймс — радоваться каждому новому дню, видеть в нём смысл и надежду. Наверное, пора что-то менять. 

Дамблдор предлагал вариант квартиры. Надо соглашаться: съёмная квартира всё же лучше номера над пабом. 

За окном что-то мелькнуло. Ремус поднял раму, выпустил на улицу немного тепла, взамен впустил туман и почтовую сову. 

Письмо его обрадовало и огорчило одновременно. Обрадовало, потому что на завтра у него есть работа, за которую хорошо заплатят, огорчило — поскольку его не радовала чужая смерть. 

***

Девушка лежала навзничь, совершенно голая, окоченевшие руки раскинуты крестом, горло располосовано от уха до уха. Ремус надеялся, что эта рана была первой и девушка умерла до того, как нанесли остальные. 

— Аккуратная работа, — заметил Снейп, разогнувшись и потерев онемевшую поясницу. — Я про глаза. Они не повреждены. Убийца вынул яблоки из глазниц, а потом поместил обратно, внутренней стороной наружу. 

Казалось, он любуется работой убийцы — идеально ровным разрезом от шеи до паха, кишечником, вынутым и разложенным вокруг несчастной так, что тело оказалось заключено в подобие магического круга. 

Ремус вышел в соседнюю комнату.

— А что Снейп тут делает? — спросил он Джеймса, сканирующего мебель.  
— Приглашённый эксперт. Его взяли к невыразимцам, но не в штат, а экстраординарным

— Вы скоро закончите? 

— Часа через два. Может, через три. А что? 

— Хочу посмотреть квартиру. Ничего, если я отлучусь?

— Нашёл себе жильё? Поздравляю. 

— Пока не с чем. Альбус подобрал вариант в доме его знакомой. Он меня ждёт. 

— Конечно, иди. Пока ты здесь не нужен. 

Ремус кивнул и вышел из залитой кровью гостиной. Он осмотрел обувь — не пристало ли чего, носовым платком стёр пятнышко крови с ботинка и аппарировал. 

Дамблдор стоял на переброшенном через канал мостике и бросал куски булки лебедям. 

— Я не опоздал? Извините, работа.

Дамблдор отряхнул руки и натянул перчатки — зелёные, из тонкой замши. 

— Убийство в Ричмонде? 

— Вы уже знаете? Ах да, конечно. 

Они спустились с мостика, обогнули здание заброшенного склада и вышли на узкую улицу. 

— Тебе это не напомнило убийство, которое было на прошлой неделе?

— Да, есть что-то общее, там тоже были вынутые внутренности.

Они завернули за угол.

— Здесь. — Дамблдор поднялся на крыльцо и открыл дверь своим ключом. 

— Кто живёт во второй квартире, тоже маги? 

— Нет, но можешь их не опасаться. У квартир отдельные выходы на разные улицы. Скорее всего, вы даже не встретитесь. Комнаты, как видишь, довольно большие. На первом этаже — холл, гостиная, кухня. Есть ещё столовая, но ей давно не пользовались. Кажется, хозяйка хранит там старую мебель. На втором этаже — две спальни.

— Слишком просторно для меня. Я ожидал чего-то более скромного, — признался Ремус. — Наверняка хозяйка дорого просит.

— Не очень. — Альбус назвал цену. 

Ремус задумался. В этом месяце у него было несколько заказов, и он неплохо заработал, однако до того сидел на мели. Неизвестно, как пойдут дела в будущем. В конце концов, магов не убивают каждый день, тем более в собственных домах. 

— Квартира мне нравится, но арендная плата слишком высока. Жаль. Здесь уютно, и место хорошее. Вот если бы поделить с кем-нибудь расходы пополам… 

— Дай объявление в «Пророк», что ищешь соседа, — предложил Дамблдор. 

— Что вы, Альбус! Кто согласится жить со мной в одном доме? 

— Пожалуй, я знаю такого человека. — Дамблдор задумчиво склонил голову. — Он как раз подыскивает жильё. 

Ремус смотрел на него с надеждой. 

— Однако есть загвоздка… Такое соседство может не понравиться тебе. 

— Вы, должно быть, шутите! Я согласен на любого, кроме покойного Волдеморта. 

— Гм. Тогда я передам, что ты согласен? 

— Он знает, кто я?

— Да.

— Буду очень признателен. Я даже рад, что рядом кто-то будет. Одиночество мне уже приелось. 

— А как же Джеймс и Сириус?

— Мы друзья, но у них ведь своя жизнь. У них Гарри. — Ремус вздохнул. — Может, надо было согласиться, когда Джеймс предлагал переехать к нему, но вы же понимаете, какой это риск. 

— Как они встретили Северуса? 

Ремус пожал плечами.

— Нормально встретили. Не всё ли равно, кто проверяет, не применял ли убийца запретные чары? 

Свет, падавший из окон гостиной, начал тускнеть. 

— Простите, Альбус, который час?

Дамблдор вынул часы, щёлкнул крышкой. 

— Половина седьмого. 

— Мне нужно возвращаться. 

— Может быть, ты и работу поменяешь? Место преподавателя Защиты свободно.

— По части защиты я дока, — Ремус улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Альбус. Не стану злоупотреблять вашей добротой. Оборотню не место в школе, и совет попечителей наверняка со мной согласится. 

Деревянная вывеска лавки, где продавали котлы, хлопала на ветру. Ремус рассматривал серый каменный дом на другой стороне улицы. Вдалеке залаяла собака. 

— Мы закончили, — Сириус сбежал по лестнице, хлопнул Ремуса по плечу. — Можешь приступать. 

— Снейп ещё там? 

Следом вышли Джеймс и остальные авроры, последним — Снейп. 

— Я не чувствую здесь чёрной магии, — сказал он Хмури. 

— Высморкайся, Сопливус, может, почуешь, — усмехнулся Блэк.

Снейп обернулся к нему. 

— Для особо понятливых повторяю второй раз, медленно: из чёрных магов здесь только ты, Блэк. 

— Остроумец хренов, — буркнул Сириус. 

— Как квартира? — спросил Джеймс. 

— Хорошая, — ответил Ремус. — Закончу здесь и сразу перееду. Вещи у меня уже собраны, сижу на чемоданах. 

— Удачи. Не забудь позвать на новоселье.

— Само собой. До свидания, Северус.

Снейп буркнул что-то в ответ. За два месяца, проведённые в Азкабане, он научился глядеть собеседнику в глаза, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

— Не забудь опечатать двери, когда закончишь, — напомнил Хмури. 

— Не забуду. 

Если он хочет вселиться в новую квартиру сегодня, придётся поторопиться. 

***

Труп забрали, однако с комнатами пришлось повозиться. Больше всего грязи было в спальне и соседней комнате, но и ванная, в которой мылся убийца, и лестница, по которой он тащил жертву, были в крови. Ремус закончил, когда уже стемнело.

Проводить в «Дырявом котле» лишние сутки не хотелось. К ночной жизни Ремусу было не привыкать. Он рассчитался с Томом и аппарировал к своему новому дому. 

Едва Ремус восстановил равновесие, как в нескольких шагах от него воздух задрожал и через мгновение перед ним очутился Снейп. Коробка, которую он к себе прижимал, была доверху наполнена уменьшенным багажом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— С этого дня я здесь живу. 

— Нет, это я здесь живу!

Снейп вынул из кармана ключ, в точности похожий на тот, который лежал в кармане Ремуса. 

— Так это о тебе говорил Альбус! А я удивлялся, с чего бы новый сосед может мне не понравиться. 

— Ещё не поздно поискать себе другую нору, Люпин. 

— Нет уж. Эта меня устраивает. 

Ремус решительно взошёл по ступенькам и протиснулся мимо Северуса с его коробкой. 

— Я думал, у тебя свой дом.

— Теперь нет. Сгорел. 

— Неудачный эксперимент? 

— Его сожгли, Люпин.

— О. Мне жаль. 

— Я знал, на что шёл. — Снейп пожал плечами. — Теперь мои бывшие друзья будут гоняться за мной с топорами. 

Ремус кивнул. Даже Сириус признавал, что Снейп здорово рискнул, согласившись выведать, где спрятана казна Упивающихся. Месяц с лишним он сидел в одной камере с Макнейром, пока тот не проговорился. Возможно, не обошлось без легилименции — о подробностях Северус не рассказывал. Собственно, он вообще ни о чём не рассказывал. 

Пока Ремус рассматривал новую гостиную, Снейп успел подняться на второй этаж. 

— Я беру комнату слева, — крикнул он сверху.

— А если я против? 

— Я уже разложил вещи. 

Ремус взбежал по лестнице и заглянул в спальню слева. 

Северус взмахнул палочкой, увеличивая багаж. Раздался стук и грохот. Комната, только что просторная, вмиг превратилась в гнездо некроманта. Из сундуков и коробок вываливались кипы книг, вороха пергаментов и какие-то непонятные предметы вроде крокодильей лапы, растопыренной на манер Руки Славы. 

— Хорошо. — Ремус тяжело вздохнул. — Мне всё равно, в какой комнате жить. 

— Ванная у нас общая? 

— Нет, у каждого своя. 

— Отлично. Спокойной ночи, Люпин. — Северус отвернулся и принялся разбирать сундук. 

Ремус закрыл дверь. Кажется, о вечерах в приятной компании придётся забыть. 

***

Снейп оказался спокойным соседом. Он целыми днями где-то пропадал или отсиживался в своей комнате, из-за закрытой двери которой порой слышались неясный шум и позвякивание.

Ремус наслаждался возможностью подольше поваляться в собственной кровати и погреть озябшие ноги у собственного камина. 

Несколько дней спустя пришла весточка от Альбуса: посторонний человек видел на синей карточке только слова о том, что адресат совсем забыл старых друзей, которые хотели бы с ним увидеться, для посвящённых строчкой ниже проступали дата и час. Это был старый способ связи между членами Ордена Феникса. 

До встречи ещё оставалось немного времени; позавтракать Ремус не успеет, а вот выпить чаю — вполне. 

Он спустился на кухню. Снейп сидел, уткнувшись в газету, на лбу у него красовались очки, прядь волос была заложена за ухо. Рядом с чашкой кофе лежала синяя карточка. 

— Доброе утро, Северус.— Ремус дал себе слово, что будет вежлив со своим соседом несмотря ни на что. — Не думал, что ты носишь очки. 

— Только для чтения. — Снейп посмотрел на него с досадой. 

— Можно накладывать увеличивающие чары на страницу… 

— Отвали, Люпин. Бери, что тебе надо, и убирайся.

— Ты такой вежливый, Северус. Одно удовольствие с тобой общаться. Кстати, кухня у нас общая.

Ремус взял чайник, чтобы налить себе кипятку. Снейп бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, сунул карточку в карман, забрал свой кофе и ушёл. 

— Может, отправимся на встречу вместе? — крикнул Ремус ему вслед. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в провожатых! – рявкнули из гостиной

— Душка, просто душка! — Ремус покачал головой и взялся за чай.

***

В воздухе висело явственное, почти электрическое напряжение. Все сгрудились вокруг стола, один Снейп сидел поодаль на диване — точно как в первый раз, когда Дамблдор привёл Снейпа на собрание Ордена (кажется, в восемьдесят втором). Тогда собрание проходило на явочной квартире в Кембридже, и с ними была Лили. 

Снейп оставался по-мальчишески худым и нескладным и всё таким же угрюмым, как в школьные годы. Жизнерадостные братья Прюэтты подошли к нему, чтобы пожать руку, Джеймс сдержанно кивнул, а Лили крепко обняла, от чего на щеках у него расцвели неровные красные пятна, особенно заметные на бледной коже. Снейп жадно и как-то растерянно разглядывал Лили, уже раздавшуюся в талии. Потом он забился в угол и за весь вечер не проронил ни слова.

Ремус быстро забыл о нём, тем более что они были тогда заняты поисками очередного хоркрукса. Одеваясь в маленькой прихожей, он услышал, как Джеймс громко шепчет Сириусу:

— Следующим, кого я убью после Волдеморта, будет Сопливус. Весь вечер пялился на Лили, глаз не сводил.

Но Северус остался жив, а Лили умерла. 

***

Сейчас они сидели на седьмом этаже Министерства, в кабинете, который уклончиво называли «помещением для конференций». На самом деле здесь собирались члены Ордена Феникса, официально распущенного год тому назад, после смерти Волдеморта. 

— Мы начнём наконец? — подал голос Снейп.

— Аластор, — кивнул Дамблдор, и Хмури, опираясь на палку, подошёл к столу.

Совсем недавно он сменил чёрную пиратскую повязку на вращающийся волшебный глаз и выглядел теперь жутковато.

— За последние несколько недель в Лондоне произошло три странных убийства: тут, тут и тут, — он тыкал в карту, и под его узловатым пальцем районы магического Лондона тут же увеличивались и обретали объём. — Первую жертву, Берту Джоркинс, нашли рядом с «Дырявым котлом», на пустыре, где раньше стоял дом Роберта Грейвса. Вторая, Элладора Гамп, обнаружена на чердаке её дома, в Дисовом тупике.

Сообщение об убийстве на пустыре Ремус видел в «Пророке», а вот чердак дома в Дисовом тупике очищал сам. Тело, правда, успели забрать до его прихода. С третьей жертвой, Марклиной Маккион, он был даже знаком. 

— У первых двух жертв выколоты глаза, — продолжал Аластор, — вокруг второй и третьей явно нарисован магический круг.

— А вокруг первой? — неожиданно вклинился Снейп.

— А вурдалаки его разберут, после дождя-то, — мрачно ответил Хмури.

За годы войны Ремусу довелось пережить всякое. Он вступал в схватку, обезоруживал Упивающихся; однажды в рукопашной зубами оторвал противнику ухо (и был при этом в человеческой ипостаси). Приходилось ему убирать трупы, превратившиеся в месиво из костей и плоти, и тела, разложившиеся до полужидкой массы, но убийства этих трёх девушек угнетали особенной, омерзительной жестокостью. Наверное, Ремус просто устал от насилия. 

«С другой стороны, если убийства закончатся, у меня закончится работа», — подумал он. 

От этой мысли немедленно захотелось напиться. 

— Ремус! — окликнул его Сириус. — Ты что скажешь?

— Насчёт чего? 

— Насчёт трупов. Ты же убирал грязь. 

Ремус пожал плечами. 

— А разве вы что-нибудь ему оставили? — язвительно осведомился Снейп. — Вы кремировали тело так быстро, будто боялись, что оно на вас набросится. 

В кабинет вошли Фрэнк и Гестия. На щеке у Гестии виднелся недавно залеченный шрам, Фрэнк ещё прихрамывал — он сломал ногу во время прошлой облавы на бандитов. Ремус в ней не участвовал. В последнее время его реже привлекали к операциям, хотя случалось и ему вспомнить прежние времена: после войны преступлений меньше не стало, напротив, люди теперь легко швырялись заклинаниями. Уцелевшие люди Волдеморта сбились в банду и совершали вылазки; попадались и такие, кто совершал грабежи и убийства, закрыв лицо маской в надежде, что преступление спишут на Упивающихся. 

— Северус, ты ведь успел осмотреть тело? — сказал Дамблдор. 

— Не полностью, — неохотно ответил тот, покосившись на Сириуса. — Тёмные чары не применялись. Всё как раньше, за одним маленьким исключением. 

— Её изнасиловали?

— Не совсем, — Снейп замялся. — Насколько я знаю, первые жертвы были нетронуты в этом смысле.

— Насчет первых жертв всё уже есть в отчётах,— нетерпеливо сказал Джеймс. — С этой что? 

— Убийца воспользовался ножом. 

— Это мы тоже знаем. У неё голова почти отрезана. 

— Если тебе отрезать голову, ты ненамного поглупеешь. Её изнасиловали ножом, тупица! 

В кабинете повисла тишина. 

— Снейп, у вас когда-нибудь проводили подобные ритуалы? — спросил Хмури. 

— У нас в Ордене? — уточнил Снейп. 

— Аластор оговорился. — Дамблдор взглядом заставил замолчать собравшегося было вмешаться Джеймса. 

— Как же, оговорился, — буркнул Снейп. — Нет, Волдеморт не практиковал ничего подобного. 

— Я должен сказать вам ещё кое-что, — Дамблдор поправил очки. — Из хранилища Министерства украден ятаган Барзаи. Чтобы пробудить заключённую в нём силу, нужно принести несколько человеческих жертв с соблюдением определённого ритуала, очень похожего на тот, что совершает убийца. 

— Несколько — это сколько? — спросил Сириус.

— Магическая дюжина. 

— Тринадцать, — проговорил Хмури. — Три уже есть, стало быть… десять? 

— Ещё десять жертв… Это какое-то безумие, — Гестия покачала головой. 

— Следует сформировать оперативную группу, которая сосредоточится на поисках ятагана, в то время как аврорат займётся убийцей. 

— Людей не хватает, — буркнул Хмури.

— Я знаю, Аластор. Именно поэтому я предлагаю включить в группу поиска только двух авроров. Джеймс, Сириус, как насчёт вас? Отлично. И ещё двух членов Ордена, не работающих в аврорате. Ремус, ты согласен? 

— Не уверен, что смогу быть полезен, — сказал Ремус, — ведь я ничего не знаю о чёрной магии. Однако сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— А кто четвёртый? — вмешался Сириус. 

— Поскольку Ремус ничего не знает о чёрной магии, имеет смысл привлечь специалиста. Северус! 

Снейп поднял глаза. 

— Ты сейчас не очень занят? 

Спорить не пытался даже Сириус. Все слишком хорошо знали Дамблдора: когда он что-то забирал в голову, переубедить его было невозможно. 

— Не повезло тебе, — Сириус хлопнул Ремуса по спине. — Ничего, будешь работать с нами. А Сопливус пусть выкручивается сам. 

— Из чего выкручивается? Мы должны найти ятаган Барзаи и прекратить убийства. 

— Разумные речи и слушать приятно, — сказал Снейп. 

— Может, мы прекратим убийства, вернув кое-кого туда, где ему самое место? — Сириус наклонился к Снейпу так близко, что почти коснулся его носа своим. 

— Ты считаешь убийцей меня? 

— Ты же такой крутой знаток чёрной магии! 

— Я всецело доверяю Северусу, — сказал Дамблдор. 

— А я нет! — ощетинился Сириус.

— Но не ты — глава Ордена Феникса. — Глаза Дамблдора сверкнули. — Твоя воля против моей, Сириус Блэк. Желаешь испытать свои силы? 

Сириус побледнел. Стало так тихо, что слышно было, как в глазнице Хмури поворачивается искусственный глаз. 

— Ради Мерлина, Альбус, обойдёмся без дуэлей, — Снейп презрительно усмехнулся. — Я уже привык. Все знают, что у Блэка мозгов как у болонки и что вы можете размазать его движением мизинца. 

— Я мог бы принять ваш вызов, но я слишком вас уважаю, Альбус. — Сириус отступил на шаг, глядя Дамблдору прямо в лицо. — Прошу прощения. Я был не прав. 

— Я тоже немного погорячился, мальчик мой; в твоём же возрасте некоторая горячность извинительна. 

Дамблдор улыбнулся с прежней доброжелательностью. Ремус невольно задумался, насколько можно этой доброжелательности верить.

***

В лифте Ремус коснулся руки Джеймса.

— Не передашь это Гарри? — Он протянул игрушку — ярко раскрашенную хвосторогу. — Попалась на глаза, думаю, дай куплю… Она умеет летать и рычит, если нажмёшь ей на спину. Огонь не настоящий, Гарри не обожжётся.

— Объяснишь ему сам, — перебил Джеймс. — Ты уже сто лет у нас не был. Гарри всё время про тебя спрашивает. 

Ремус смущённо улыбнулся.

— Я думал, Гарри про меня уже забыл. 

— Нет, он помнит. Он так вырос! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Сириус. — В выходные мы ходили покупать ему очки. Я выбрал с оправой как у Леннона, Гарри в них зашибись какой стильный!

— Как у кого? 

— Неважно. Давай с нами, старина, нечего увиливать. 

Лифт остановился, друзья вышли. 

— Только сначала надо зайти по одному адресу, — сказал Джеймс. — Не возражаешь?

— Это связано с нашим делом?

— Нет, пропала Диана Гарланд из отдела магтранспорта. Неделю не выходит на работу, по каминной связи не отвечает, на письма тоже. Нас просили узнать, что с ней случилось. 

Мисс Гарланд жила в когда-то красивом, а теперь обшарпанном старинном доме. 

Джеймс и Сириус поднялись на крыльцо. Ремус остался стоять на тротуаре. Джеймс забарабанил в дверь молотком. Послышались шаги, затем — скрип отворяемой двери. На пороге стояла высокая костлявая женщина в нескладной мантии и шляпе с провисшими полями. 

— Мисс Гарланд? — с сомнением спросил Сириус. 

— Нет её. Чего надо? 

— Простите, что беспокоим вас, мэм. Мы из аврората. Нам нужно видеть хозяйку этого дома.

— Я хозяйка. — Женщина оглядела Джеймса с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на очках. 

— А где мисс Гарланд?

— Уехала к сестре, в Ирландию. Уж неделю как. 

— К сестре? — переспросил Джеймс. 

— Ну. — Хозяйка шмыгнула носом.

— Почему так резко? — спросил Сириус. 

— Её любовник бросил, вот она и расстроилась. День дурила: посуду била, вешалку вон сломала, а вечером собралась — и к тётке. 

— Что за любовник? — Джеймс вздохнул. 

— Маггл. Серый, как мышь. Никогда не улыбнётся, слова не скажет. Не знаю, чего она так за него держалась. 

— Где его можно найти?

— Он-то вам на что? — Женщина вынула из кармана платок и трубно высморкалась. — Я и фамилии его не знаю. Собрал вещички и ушёл. Вам надо, вы и ищите.

— Когда мисс Гарланд вернётся, передайте, что мы о ней спрашивали.

— Ну. 

— Обязательно, мэм!

— Ну передам, — буркнула женщина и с грохотом захлопнула дверь. 

— Мымра старая, — проворчал Джеймс. 

Ремус хмыкнул. 

Со времени последней встречи Гарри немного подрос. Ремус не заметил, чтобы по нему особенно скучали — хвостороге мальчик обрадовался куда больше. Ремуса это устраивало. Он не умел обращаться с малышами. А вот Сириус — кто бы мог подумать? — возился с Гарри, словно это был его собственный сын. Джеймс наблюдал за ними с улыбкой. 

— Хотя бы в этом Гарри повезло, — пробормотал Ремус. — Не отец и мать, так хоть отец и дядя. 

— Гарри, посидишь с Динки. — Сириус поднялся с корточек. — Нечего хныкать. Останешься за хозяина, ясно? Нам с папой надо отлучиться, а ты охраняй дом. 

Гарри вытер нос кулачком, посмотрел на Сириуса ясными глазами, казавшимися ещё больше за стёклами очков, и кивнул. 

— Вот и славно, — Сириус потрепал его по голове. — Пошли в «Дырявый котёл», — сказал он Ремусу и Джеймсу. — Этот парень ещё не скоро поймёт, чем хорош огневиски, да и наше дело не стоит обсуждать при нём. 

— Мы не говорим при Гарри об убийствах. После смерти Лили он часто плачет по ночам, — объяснил Сириус, когда они аппарировали к «Котлу» и расположились за столиком. — Мы сказали ему, что Лили уехала к морю. Надеемся, он её забудет.

— Это вряд ли, — Джеймс выпил свой виски, сгорбился, уставившись в стол. 

Сириус запустил пальцы в кудрявую шевелюру. Девушка возле стойки засмотрелась на него. Парень, с которым она пришла, покосился на Блэка и дёрнул её за руку, поворачивая к себе. Сириус мазнул по ней равнодушным взглядом. 

— Ты записал все даты, когда происходили убийства? — спросил он Джеймса. 

— Угу. 

— Надо проверить, как всё это связано с фазами луны. И нет ли нумерологических закономерностей.

— Я зайду к нумерологам.

— Но в первую очередь надо проверить все связи убитых с Упивающимися.

— И с оборотнями, — сказал Ремус. — Проверьте всех оборотней Лондона. Большинство из них не ладит с аппарацией, зато холодное оружие — их стихия. 

— Ты думаешь, это кто-то из них? Но зачем? 

Ремус пожал плечами.

— Оборотни эмоционально нестабильны и агрессивны. Всегда, не только в полнолуние. 

— Но ты-то не такой, — заметил Сириус. 

— Может, я просто ловко маскируюсь? — Ремус усмехнулся. — Самые опасные убийцы — те, что на вид тише воды ниже травы. Вдруг и я такой же? Рылом мохнат, сердцем зверь. 

Джеймс нахмурился и взглянул на Ремуса. 

— Ты что, Рем? Не надо так о себе. 

— Если только… — Сириус прищурился. — Рем, может, ты решил обеспечить себя заказами?

— Я только разминаюсь. Скоро ждите гору трупов, хочу обеспечить себе достойную старость. — Ремус допил пиво, сделал знак, чтобы принесли ещё. 

Скоро беседа стала бессвязной, Сириус и Джеймс всё чаще обращались друг к другу, забывая про Ремуса. Некоторое время он пил молча, потом попрощался и вышел на улицу. 

Мягко светились фонари, в воздухе пахло дождём, но небо было ясное. Над крышами висел яркий, покрытый шрамами, как сам Люпин, полумесяц. Тьма придёт нескоро. 

***

Тумана не было, сегодня Невидимку укрывала ночь. 

Каких-нибудь пятьдесят футов отделяли его от дьяволицы. Он не сводил с неё глаз, чувствуя напряжение, острое, как голод хищного зверя. 

Невидимка встретил её в баре. Она сидела за стойкой, рядом — мужчина, должно быть, любовник. Вряд ли муж — при муже она не стала бы строить глазки красавчику, пившему виски в компании друзей. А тот на неё даже не смотрел. Ухажёр девицы сказал что-то резкое. Она капризно покачала головой, тёмные кудри колыхнулись. Парень потянул её за руку, видимо, желая увести. Она снова покачала головой. Ухажёр бросил звякнувшую мелочь на стойку и двинулся к выходу.

Темноволосая девушка снова взглянула на красавчика. Её губы шевельнулись. Для того чтобы услышать её сквозь гул голосов и звяканье стаканов, нужно было обладать слухом острым, как у зверя — или как у Невидимки.

— Lig… ns.

— Я нашёл тебя, — прошептал Невидимка. — Теперь ты моя. 

Дьяволица повернула голову, улыбнулась ему. Невидимка улыбнулся в ответ, отвёл глаза и попросил счёт. Он вышел на улицу, равнодушно поглядывая по сторонам, завернул в подворотню и стал ждать. Дьяволица показалась минут через десять. Она выглядела как обычная девушка и казалась полностью погружённой в свои мысли. Невидимка подождал, пока между ним и дьяволицей не окажется полная ведьма в высокой шляпе и два беседующих на ходу колдуна, и только тогда последовал за ней. Потерять дьяволицу он не опасался — народу было немного. 

Проводив её до дома, Невидимка постоял немного у крыльца. Завтра у него будет много дел: нужно узнать, с кем она живёт; если одна, он проведёт ритуал в доме, это удобнее. Если нет, придётся поискать укромное местечко и подумать, как её туда заманить. 

Так или иначе, он справится. 

В вышине безмятежно сиял полумесяц, такой же, как в его родном мире. 

Дьяволица пожалеет, что привела его сюда. Он может быть хуже демонов. Он будет хуже. 

***

— Северус, ты дома? 

Дверь комнаты была приоткрыта. Ремус заглянул в щель. Снейп стоял посреди комнаты, перед ним в воздухе висел массивный фолиант, рядом стояла жаровня. Лицо Снейпа казалось острым, как нож; в тюрьме он потерял тот небольшой запас плоти на костях, который успел нагулять со времён отрочества, а взамен приобрел какую-то ожесточённую самоуверенность. 

Снейп секунду незряче глядел в темноту, затем бросил в огонь щепотку алого порошка и принялся что-то говорить. Язык был не английский, с множеством шипящих, щёлкающих согласных. Снейп произносил слова отчётливо, мелодичным, размеренным голосом. 

Над фолиантом появилось алое облако; оно становилось всё гуще, наливаясь цветом, потом раздался хлопок. Ремус отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и с размаху сел на пол. 

— Люпин, это ты шастаешь? Заходи.

Ремус поднялся, потирая ушибленный копчик. 

Облако исчезло, в воздухе пахло гарью. Снейп вытирал испачканную сажей щёку. 

— Извини, я не хотел подглядывать. Ты занимаешься чёрной магией? 

— Чем темнее ягода, тем слаще сок.

— Северус! Правда?

— Нет, Люпин. Не занимаюсь. Теперь, когда ты всё выяснил, можешь быть свободен. 

— Выпить не хочешь? 

— Да ты и так пьян, — Снейп слегка улыбнулся. — Иди спать.

— Мы обсуждали наше дело. 

— Убийца, надо полагать, уже арестован и на пути в Азкабан? — Улыбка превратилась в оскал. 

— Ну зачем ты так…

Ремуса огорчала непредсказуемость Снейпа: иногда он вёл себя, как нормальный человек, даже бывал дружелюбен, а то вдруг становился раздражительным и злобным. 

Снейп открыл окно, впуская свежий воздух. 

— Ничего не получается, хоть жертвы приноси, — сказал он сердито. 

— Вот этого не надо, — проговорил Ремус решительно. 

— Иди спать, Люпин. Если хочешь поговорить, поговорим завтра. Я устал.

— Завтра так завтра. Обещаешь не приносить жертв? 

Снейп подошёл к Ремусу, взял его за руку. Они были так близко, что их лица почти соприкасались.

— Что ты… 

Быстро (как в танго) Снейп вывел Ремуса за порог, сам шагнул в комнату. 

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Ремус захлопнувшейся двери. 

***

Сырой ветер гнал по мостовой всякий сор. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как он встретил новое воплощение дьяволицы, а погода не переменилась. 

Не переменилось ничего с тех пор, как умерла та, первая. 

Невидимка не мог забыть её глаз — горящих, проникающих в самые потаённые мысли. Когда дьяволица поняла, что разоблачена, её глаза сузились в две чёрные яростные щёлки. Ему до сих пор было плохо от одного воспоминания. И всё-таки он не дал себя одурачить, вынюхал потайную суть дьяволицы, как крыса.

Невидимка любил крыс. Эти существа единственные могли выбраться из Ада; умные, проворные, они никому не давали спуску, могли проникнуть всюду и остаться незамеченными. 

Он смутно почувствовал, что кто-то идёт за ним по пятам. Несколько раз Невидимка оглянулся, но никого не заметил. Ад полон соглядатаев. 

Резкий запах кухни бил в ноздри из открытых дверей. Странные, вытянутые, костлявые лица, беззубые, ухмыляющиеся, совались ему навстречу. Бесы, бесы — никто из них ему не нужен. Невидимка смотрел только на бесовок. Он знал, как найти дьяволицу: если приглядеться, её лицо превратится в стеклообразную массу, из глубины которой смотрят чёрные, хитрые, злые глаза. 

Дьяволица обманула его ещё раз. Ничего не получилось. Невидимка взвесил ситуацию. Он должен вернуться к телу и проверить, где он ошибся. 

Невидимка нащупал сквозь одежду Нож, осторожно погладил плоскую сторону лезвия. 

Единственный друг. Верный помощник. 

Когда они встретились, когда Невидимка впервые увидел это сверкающее, изящно изогнутое лезвие, то сразу понял: они с Ножом созданы друг для друга. 

Подойдя к дому, Невидимка огляделся по сторонам. Шанс, что копы уже следят за ним, хотя и малый, всё же существовал. Невидимка осмотрел улицу: не смотрит ли кто-то? Не заметив ничего, что могло бы его встревожить, он вошёл, поднялся по уже знакомой лестнице.

Так и есть, одна из кишок сдвинулась — видимо, вышел наполнявший её газ. Должно быть, это произошло во время ритуала, а он, занятый делом, не заметил. Круг разомкнулся, и дьяволица выскользнула через брешь.

Невидимка скрипнул зубами. Теперь бесполезно себя бранить. Всё, что он может сделать — избежать повторения ошибки в дальнейшем. 

Внизу стукнула дверь, послышались голоса. Следовало срочно уйти. Невидимка снял башмаки и, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами, направился к чёрному ходу. 

***

На этот раз Ремус спустился к завтраку первым. Снейп появился, когда Ремус принялся за второй сэндвич. Белки глаз Снейпа покраснели, словно он плохо спал или хорошенько приложился к бутылке накануне. 

— Ты похож на прокисший омлет, — буркнул он, взглянув на Ремуса. 

— Я всегда так выгляжу, пока не накрашусь, — ответил тот. — Но по сравнению с тобой я просто картинка. 

Снейп фыркнул. 

— Преимущество одинокой жизни заключается в том, что не с кем себя сравнивать.

— А ещё какие-нибудь преимущества у одиночества есть? — осведомился Ремус. 

Снейп бросил на него пронзительный взгляд.

— Я могу менять сексуальных партнёров каждую ночь.

— И как, меняешь? 

Снейп слегка покраснел и отвёл глаза. 

Их прервал настойчивый стук в окно. Ремус поднялся, отворил раму и впустил двух пёстрых сов. Порыв промозглого ветра прошёлся по комнате. Одна из сов, сердито ухнув, бросила письмо прямо на голову Ремусу, вторая опустилась перед Снейпом.

— Люпин, — Снейп отложил распечатанное письмо в сторону, — что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе тоже привалила работа.

— Эдисон Гроув, 14?

— Да. Знаешь, где это? 

— Где-то рядом с кладбищем. 

— Подходящее место, — проворчал Снейп. 

В квартире на Эдисон Гроув воняло тошнотворно. Стены спальни покрывали коричневые разводы подсохшей крови. Кишки жертвы, словно желтоватые черви, змеились по полу. На этот раз они не увидели глаз убитой: веки были зашиты толстой ниткой.

— Её тело обнаружила соседка, — сообщил Хмури. — Она очень испугалась.

— Тут и я бы испугался, — заметил Джеймс. — Повсюду кровь и внутренности.

Сквозь шторы пробивались косые лучи света. Возле стены сидела крыса, сжимавшая в лапах кровавый комочек. 

— Пшла вон! — Снейп топнул ногой. 

Крыса пустилась наутёк, выронив добычу. 

— Надо было убить, — Джеймс поморщился. — Трупоедка. 

— Такова её природа, — отозвался Снейп. — Тебе больше делать нечего, кроме как за крысами гоняться? 

— Со своими делами я сам разберусь, а ты принимайся за то, ради чего тебя выпустили из Азкабана. Тело перед тобой. 

Снейп презрительно раздул ноздри, но, ничего не сказав, опустился на колени. 

— Каким заклинанием он воспользовался, чтобы зашить ей веки? — спросил Ремус. 

— Обычной ниткой. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Он мог прибегнуть к Acusio. 

— Проколы на коже. — Снейп посторонился, пропуская Ремуса к телу. — Видите? Сделаны иглой. 

— Закончил? — Сириус бесцеремонно поднял тело в воздух, заправил кишки в живот и накрыл труп холстиной. 

— Подожди! 

— Мы должны его забрать. Распоряжение Хмури. 

— Дайте мне хоть час.

— Ты же проверил его на заклинания? Ну и чего тебе ещё надо? 

— Проклятье! — Снейп пнул ножку кровати. — Люпин, будешь чистить комнаты, собирай всё, что найдёшь. 

— Что искать? 

— Всё, что покажется тебе необычным. Сегодня же поговорю с Дамблдором. Проклятье, проклятье! 

Они спустились вниз. Когда-то на первом этаже располагалась лавка. Новые хозяева снесли все перегородки; получилась огромная гостиная, в дальнем конце — лестница, верхние ступени которой терялись в темноте. 

— Почему тут такой мрак? — пробормотал Ремус, озираясь. 

— Половину окон заложили из экономии, — объяснил Северус. — Раньше здесь был маггловский район. Дом очень старый, построен до того, как ввели налог на окна. 

— Налог на окна? Ты шутишь?

— Самое место, чтобы шутить. 

— Хорошо, что я поселился с тобой. Узнаю много нового об обычаях магглов.

— Меняю рассказы об обычаях магглов на истории о повадках оборотней. 

— О чём шепчетесь? — Джеймс подозрительно посмотрел на Ремуса. 

— Решаем, что у вас с Блэком — любовь до гроба или просто секс, — огрызнулся Снейп. 

— Снейп, из-за чего ты говнишься? Мы делаем свою работу. Вы двое ничего в этом не смыслите, вот нам и приходится работать за всех.

Ремус прикусил губу, чтобы не ответить Джеймсу резкостью. 

— Вы со своей бурной деятельностью и раздутым самомнением путаетесь у нас под ногами, — процедил Снейп. — Вы забираете тела до того, как я успеваю их толком осмотреть. Вы затаптываете улики прежде, чем Люпин успевает их собрать. Вы провалите дело, вот из-за чего я говнюсь. 

— Тела жертв полагается забирать сразу и хоронить на следующий день после осмотра, — буркнул Сириус. — Нет такого правила, чтобы они гнили до тех пор, пока всякие некрофилы не ощупают их с ног до головы. Ремус, тебе не хватает материала для уборки? Видишь, Сопливус, он не жалуется. 

— Ему совестно выдирать павлиньи перья из твоей вороньей задницы, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Он же твой друг, вот и заботится, чтобы ты не замёрз с голой жопой. 

Сириус замер с приоткрытым ртом, подыскивая ответ. Ремус попытался сдержать улыбку, но углы губ предательски поползли вверх.

— Отлично, — вмешался Джеймс. — Будем искать раздельно, умник. Работай головой, пока она у тебя работает. 

— А мы будем за тобой приглядывать. — Сириус смерил Снейпа взглядом. — Упивающийся ты наш. Интересно, что скажет Альбус, если в твоём шкафу найдут чью-нибудь печень? 

Глаза Снейпа расширились.

— А ты как думал! — Сириус торжествующе тряхнул гривой. 

Джеймс широко ухмылялся.

— Что ж, если у Северуса в шкафу найдут человеческую печень, мы будем знать, кто её туда положил, — мирно сказал Ремус. — Кстати, не перепутай шкафы. Мне будет неприятно найти внутренности среди своего постельного белья. 

— Что? — не понял Сириус. 

— Я говорю, спальни не перепутай. Комната Северуса слева, моя — справа. 

— Мы снимаем одну квартиру. — Снейп явно наслаждался замешательством Сириуса и Джеймса, и Ремус пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. — Вы не знали? Ну и ну. Вот тебе и старая дружба. Вы, похоже, думали, что ваш приятель живёт под мостом в картонной коробке. 

— Ничего они не думали, — не выдержал Ремус. — Давайте уже делом займёмся, а если не можется, зайдите за угол и померяйтесь. 

Снейп стремительно вышел из комнаты. Сириус смотрел в пол, на щеках ходили желваки. 

— Пойду померяюсь, — сказал он наконец. — Спасибо, Рем. Сам бы не догадался. 

Джеймс и Ремус остались в комнате одни. 

Ремус присел на корточки и щепочкой принялся счищать налипшую на ботинки грязь.

— Не хочешь разговаривать? — Джеймс засунул руки в карманы. 

— Не на эту тему.

— А ещё друг! 

Ремус поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся. Джеймс покраснел.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что живёшь с ним?

— Я не знал, как вы к этому отнесётесь. То есть знал, потому и не говорил. Но сосед мне всё равно нужен, квартира одному не по средствам. 

— Выставил нас дураками, — буркнул Джеймс. 

— Я не хотел. Только и вы, ребята, в выражениях не стесняетесь. Пусть я не аврор, но на месте преступления бываю не реже вас. Уж в чём, в чём, а в уликах я понимаю. 

— Дело не в тебе, а в этом уроде, которого нам навязал Дамблдор. Мы бы втроём отлично справились. И как будто мало того, что приходится видеть его носатую рожу каждый день — оказывается, у вас спальни рядом! 

— Ты на что намекаешь? — Ремус начал злиться. 

— Будь с ним осторожен. — Джеймс нацелил на него указательный палец. — Твой Снейп предал своих приятелей-Пожирателей, как только почуял, что им скоро крышка. 

— Это неправда.

— Ему нельзя верить. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Ремус устало. — Не буду. Если у тебя всё, Джеймс, я хочу убрать этот дом и пойти к себе. 

В гостиную влетел Сириус. 

— Убийца был здесь! 

— Мы заметили, — сказал Джеймс с ехидцей. 

— Он был здесь, когда мы обыскивали дом! Рядом с чёрным ходом есть кладовка, мы не заметили дверь в стене. У входа дежурил Фрэнк, Хмури позвал его на второй этаж, Фрэнк поднялся, а когда вернулся на пост, заметил, что дверь приоткрыта. 

— Может, кто-то вошёл в дом? — предположил Ремус. — Заметил суету и заглянул узнать, в чём дело.

— Следы ведут наружу. Этот ублюдок испачкал ботинки в крови. 

Они спустились на первый этаж.

— Работнички, вашу мать! — заорал на них Хмури. — Яйца у себя в подштанниках не найдёте! 

«Немудрено, что дверцу кладовой не заметили», — подумал Ремус. Она почти сливалась с обшивкой стены. Даже теперь, когда коридор был ярко освещён, её едва можно было разглядеть.

— Вы тоже здесь были, Аластор, — проворчала Гестия. 

Хмури гневно набычился и уставился на кровавые отпечатки башмаков, ведущие наружу. Входная дверь открылась. Все встрепенулись, но это был только Фрэнк. 

— Я обыскал все близлежащие улицы, но не увидел никого подозрительного. 

— Как, чёрт возьми, он сумел уйти?!

Снейп, присев на корточки, внимательно разглядывал следы ботинок сквозь лупу.

— Необычная обувь, — сказал он. — Одну минутку. 

Он отвернулся, достал пергамент и перо. 

— Я осмотрел гостиную. Он ничего не тронул. Что, Фрэнк, никого? — Сириус наступил в кровавый отпечаток и поморщился. — Да, Рем, работы тебе всё прибавляется. Дай-ка я тебе помогу. — Он вынул палочку. — Tersio следы! 

Все отпечатки исчезли. Снейп обернулся. Лицо его выразило изумление, а потом — ярость.

— Что ты наделал, Блэк! 

— А что? — Сириус замер с палочкой в руке. 

— Я собирался зарисовать эти следы! 

— На память, что ли? — Сириус пожал плечами. 

— Вы разве не видели, какие это необычные подмётки? По ним мы могли бы найти убийцу!

— Только если бы ходили по улицам и заставляли каждого прохожего задирать ноги, — резко сказал Джеймс. — Нечего по пустякам шум поднимать. 

— Почему ты такой сволочной, Сопливус? — задумчиво спросил Сириус. — Это потому что ты урод? 

— Нет, потому что ты тупица, — отрезал Снейп. 

— Хватит ругаться, — сказала Гестия примирительно. — Опросим соседей — может быть, кто-то его видел и сумеет описать, и дадим Ремусу закончить его работу. 

«Дайте мне хотя бы её начать», — подумал Ремус утомлённо. 

***

Он взмахивал палочкой, мечтая о том, как примет ванну, усядется перед камином с чашкой чаю и недавно купленной «Книгой о бамбуке», страницы которой он даже не успел разрезать. 

С потолка что-то шлёпнулось прямо ему на голову. Кусочек лёгкого. 

Пожалуй, чай — не совсем то, что ему нужно сегодня. Стаканчик огневиски — самое оно.

Тишина в доме давила на нервы. Ремусу казалось, в тени кто-то прячется, пристально всматривается в него. Громко скрипнула рассохшаяся половица, Ремус подскочил от неожиданности. На пороге стоял Снейп. 

— Ну что?

— Дерьмо. — Ремус вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — По сравнению с этим парнем Волдеморт — воплощение гуманности и здравого смысла. 

— Много ты понимаешь, Люпин. 

— Что ты заладил: Люпин да Люпин! Мы такие старые враги, что давно пора звать меня по имени. Посмотри сюда, здесь что-то нацарапано. 

Ремус очистил участок пола от крови. Оба наклонились, разглядывая нацарапанный несколькими линиями рисунок — треугольник с маленьким кружком на вершине.

— Что это за ерунда? 

Ремус постоял в раздумье, выпилил квадратик из половой доски и уложил в пакет. 

Снейп показал ему маленькое красное пёрышко. 

— Прицепилось к косяку. Ты заглядывал в её гардероб? 

Ремус распахнул дверцы шкафа, заглянул в комод. 

— Ничего с перьями нет. Но это может быть из подушки… да откуда угодно. 

— Всё равно возьмём. 

Ремус подобрал с пола необычного вида медную пуговицу с выпуклым изображением орла. 

— Мне надо пройтись по гостиной и почистить лестницы, — сказал он. — Подожди меня дома, хорошо? 

После спальни остальной дом показался девственно чистым. 

***

Прежде чем вернуться к себе, Невидимка несколько раз обошёл дом, всматриваясь в окна — не мелькнёт ли за ними тень. Никого. И всё-таки жильё надо будет сменить. 

Он выстирал одежду, развесил её сушиться перед камином. Вымылся сам, осмотрел ногти, немного подстриг, тщательно вычистил щёточкой. Побрился. Он брился утром, но к вечеру кожа стала шершавой от проступающей щетины. Невидимку раздражала щетина, цепляющаяся за ткань наволочки. 

Он поморщился, рассматривая руку. Дьяволице удалось укусить его за запястье. Невидимка взял флакон с заживляющим зельем, обработал укус, с удовольствием наблюдая, как восстанавливается кожа. Скоро от укуса не осталось и следа. 

Он лёг в кровать и задул свечу. Когда-то ужин при свечах казался ему романтичным. Теперь он ненавидел их слабое, дёргающееся пламя, запах плавящегося воска и копоть. Ему пришлось купить кремень и кресало в магазине для сквибов. Он быстро научился ими пользоваться. Он всему быстро учился. 

Перед глазами встал образ комнаты, залитой электрическим светом. Невидимка отогнал его. Не надо пустых мечтаний. 

Мысли вновь вернулись к ритуалу. 

Как дьяволица увидела, что круг разорван? Её веки были надёжно сшиты. В следующий раз надо не просто выколоть глаза, надо раздавить их.

Вдруг Невидимка вспомнил, что забыл купить масла к завтраку и расстроился. Придётся есть сухие тосты. Масло здесь было хорошее. Единственное, что было настоящим в этом фальшивом мире — продукты. 

Но он не будет по ним скучать. 

Уже засыпая, он подумал, что будет немного скучать по охоте на дьяволицу. 

***

Аппарировал Ремус прямо на своё крыльцо. Хорошо, когда в соседях только маги. Поднявшись в спальню, он снял одежду, почистил заклинанием и повесил в гардероб. Осмотрел ботинки. С тех пор как Ремус занялся своим ремеслом, чистота стала его религией. Наведя на ботинки блеск, он убрал их, положил на стол пакет с собранными уликами и нагишом прошёл в ванную. Потом, завернувшись в старый халат, влез в шлёпанцы, достал бутылку с «Огденом», налил на два пальца, выпил. Налил ещё. Есть не хотелось, но Ремус знал, что если не поужинает, завтра будет чувствовать себя разбитым. 

Он спустился в кухню, покопался в холодильном шкафу. Нашлась курица, сливки, сыр и грибы. Ремус любил готовить. Механическая работа — нарезать, натереть, покрошить, запечь — отвлекала от неприятных воспоминаний. Через час ужин был готов. Ремус накрыл на стол. Едва он сел и взял вилку и нож, на пороге появился Северус, не устоявший, должно быть, перед запахом съестного. 

Не глядя по сторонам, он подошёл к кладовой, заглянул в неё и задумался. Потом захлопнул дверцу и так же целеустремлённо направился к выходу. 

Ремус знал, что на полках Снейпа нет ничего, кроме пыли. 

— Если ты голоден, могу разделить с тобой ужин, — сказал он. 

Снейп повернулся и уставился на накрытый стол. 

— Еда, Северус. Её едят. — Ремус вздохнул. — Могу поделиться, если не брезгуешь моей стряпнёй. 

— Я не привередлив. — Снейп достал тарелку и столовый прибор. — Что на тебя нашло? 

— Мы же соседи. 

— Но ведь не супруги. — Снейп, не чинясь, наполнил тарелку. — Вкусно. Мясо тебе удалось. 

Ремус подождал секунду. Северус жевал, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. 

— Ну, где вторая часть? — не выдержал Ремус. 

— В смысле?

— «Мясо тебе удалось, хотя ты, наверное, предпочитаешь сырое». Или: «Мясо тебе удалось. Надеюсь, при жизни оно бегало не на двух ногах». Или…

— Какое у тебя богатое воображение, Люпин. — Снейп усмехнулся. — Кстати, это мясо действительно бегало на двух ногах. Это ведь курица?

Ремус засмеялся:

— Я не подумал. 

— Вот и правильно, — одобрил Снейп, — не думай лишнего. Спасибо за ужин. Помыть посуду?

— Ты умеешь? — скептически спросил Ремус.

— После смерти матери только я этим и занимался. Мог бы взять приз на конкурсе судомоек. 

— И каким заклинанием ты пользовался? 

— Вообще-то я пользовался руками, — буркнул Снейп. 

Рукава его рубашки были закатаны по локоть. Без сюртука и мантии он выглядел расслабленным. Сексуальным. Наверное, всё дело в выражении глаз — сытом, удовлетворённом, как после хорошего секса. 

Снейп облизнул губы и потянулся за салфеткой. Ремус положил ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. Он поймал себя на том, что неотрывно смотрит на руки Северуса, и заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Брось ты эти тарелки, — сказал он небрежно. — Я почищу их потом, больше минуты это не займёт.

— Хорошо. — Северус поднялся. Его бёдра оказались на уровне глаз Ремуса.

«Мерлин великий, как я голоден», — подумал Ремус. 

Голод по сексу курицей не утолить, если ты не совсем уж извращенец. 

— Чему ухмыляешься? — резко спросил Снейп. 

— Не обращай внимания. Сам не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Хочется трахать всё, что шевелится.

— Весна. Время волчьих свадеб.

После ужина щёки Снейпа порозовели, но скулы всё равно торчали, хоть нож о них точи; лицо перетекало в нос, как голова ворона — в клюв. Выклюет тебе глаза и внутренности и не вздрогнет. 

— Наверное, я должен огрызнуться. — Ремус исподволь разглядывал Северуса (сегодня ночью у него будет новый объект для мастурбации). — Но мне лень. 

— Что меня раздражает, Люпин, так это твои щенячьи повадки. Заглядываешь всем в глаза, лишь бы вокруг царили мир и благоденствие. Не удивительно, что твои дружки вытирают о тебя ноги. Жизнь — борьба, даже животные это понимают, а ты — нет.

— Мне следовало бы уйти, хлопнув дверью, — сказал Ремус, понимая, что не сделает этого. Точно не сегодня. 

— И бросить эту замечательную квартиру? Доставай всё, что мы собрали, и тащи сюда.

Начали они с рисунка.

— Похоже на изображение женщины.

— Женщины или мужчины, — поправил Снейп. — В мантии или длинном плаще. 

— Это нацарапала она или убийца. А может, рисунок появился задолго до убийства. 

— Нет, царапины совсем свежие. На правой руке жертвы был перстень с крупным камнем. Убийца не забирает украшения, так что я смог осмотреть перстень — царапали им. Интересно, что в последние минуты своей жизни человек не говорит: «Дорогие родные, я очень вас люблю», а всеми силами старается отомстить своему убийце. Кстати, убийцу она не знала. 

— Почему ты так решил? 

— Иначе она нацарапала бы имя или хотя бы инициалы. — Северус посмотрел на Ремуса, недоумевая, почему такая простая мысль не пришла ему в голову.

— Я не слишком во всём этом разбираюсь. 

— В отличие от меня? 

Ремус кивнул. 

— Меня всегда интересовала эта тема, и сейчас интересует. Смерть очаровывает, Люпин. Я не упиваюсь ею, но не могу отвести от неё глаз. — Снейп помолчал, разглядывая пуговицу. — Особенно мне интересны убийцы, совершающие преступления по необычным мотивам — те, кого не занимают деньги и власть. Они влюблены в своих жертв, но не в живых, а в мёртвых, перекроенных по их вкусу — в буквальном смысле слова. 

Ремус зевнул. 

— Ни в кого этот убийца не влюблён. Ему нужен действующий артефакт, вот и всё. Я иду спать.

— Иди, — рассеянно сказал Северус. — Я ещё подумаю. 

***

Когда на следующий день вечером Ремус поднимался на второй этаж, дверь в комнату Снейпа была приоткрыта.

— Люпин, зайди сюда.

Среди знакомого уже хлама с палочкой в руке стоял Северус. Он удерживал в воздухе странную конструкцию из разноцветных не то пергаментных, не то картонных карточек, соединённых светящимися дорожками и нитями.

— Что это?

— В убийствах должна быть система, и я пытаюсь её найти. На синих карточках факты, связанные с первым убийством, на малиновых — со вторым, на зелёных — с третьим, на серых — с четвёртым. 

Ремус подошёл посмотреть.

Место обнаружения тела. Имя. Возраст. Профессия. Физические особенности. Характеристика нанесённых повреждений. Применённые чары. Маленькая колдография, увеличивающаяся при касании палочкой. 

— Элладора Гамп, — пробормотал Ремус. — Представляешь, я её даже не узнал. Сообразил, кто она, только когда получил заказ на очистку дома. Кажется, она была в родстве с Сириусом. 

— Троюродная сестра.

— Он мне не сказал. 

— Вот и спроси, почему. 

— Нипочему, — Ремус нахмурился. — Он не общается с родственниками, только с дядей, который живёт в его доме на Гриммо. 

— Мерлин с ним, с Блэком и его роднёй. Не видишь ничего общего между жертвами? 

— Внешность, прежде всего. Волосы тёмные. Все привлекательные, насколько можно судить по прижизненным колдографиям. Возраст от двадцати до двадцати пяти

— Одинаковый тип фигуры, — добавил Северус. — Стройные, даже худые. 

— Ему нравятся такие женщины?

— Или он их ненавидит. Что ещё? 

— Способ убийства. 

Снейп промычал что-то невнятное. Трудно говорить отчётливо с дужкой очков во рту. 

— Что ты сказал?

— Говорю, что сомневаюсь в версии Дамблдора. 

— Это почему? Все признаки ритуала налицо: круг, повторяемость действий…

— Для жертвоприношения обычно используют девственниц, от них энергетическая отдача больше. А если тебе нужна девственница, ты скорее остановишься на девушке лет пятнадцати, чтобы наверняка. Наши жертвы — молодые красивые женщины, шансы на то, что они в таком возрасте сохранили невинность, ничтожны. 

— Может, убийца совмещает дело с удовольствием? 

— Возможно. Ещё общая черта: убийца не использует заклинания. Не просто тёмные чары — вообще никакие, даже для очистки одежды. 

— Он очень осторожный, — предположил Ремус. — Если его палочку проверят, то не смогут обнаружить ничего подозрительного. 

— Например? Тёмные маги не всегда пользуются палочкой. В данном случае она не нужна. — Северус был раздражён тем, что Ремус не поспевает за ходом его мыслей. — Думаю, Дамблдор ошибается, полагая, что мы имеем дело с опытным чёрным магом. Да, убийца совершает ритуал, но этот ритуал он разработал сам. Человек, работающий с артефактом, подобным ятагану Барзаи, не станет менять детали жертвоприношения. Это недопустимо. Наш убийца постоянно вносит новое и отбрасывает то, что по каким-то причинам его не устроило. Маг, сосредоточенный на достижении цели, не будет причинять жертве вред сверх необходимого — это может нарушить рисунок ритуала. В нашем случае тела жертв покрыты синяками, кости переломаны: их избивали перед смертью. 

— Ятаганом мог завладеть и неопытный чёрный маг. 

— Ладно, пока оставим это. Что ещё? Смотри, круги одинаковые, но лежат жертвы по-разному: вторую, кажется, бросили в той позе, в которой она умерла, третью уложили на спину, четвёртую он перевернул на живот.

— Он? — Ремус удобно оседлал стул и покачивался на нём, положив подбородок на спинку.

— Конечно, орудовать ножом могла и ведьма (у Беллатрикс неплохо получалось), но после того, как я сегодня посмотрел на следы, сомнений у меня не осталось. Разве что какие-нибудь феи прокляли девушку сорок четвёртым размером ноги.

— А что с подошвой?

— Очень необычная. Это либо ирландские кустари потрудились — у них каждый мастер наносит на подошву собственные магические узоры, которые… Да что я, собственно, распинаюсь, у тебя самого такие.

— Это подарок, — немного смутился Ремус. Сделанная на заказ волшебная обувь была ему не по карману.

— Если бы не этот урод Блэк, можно было попытаться через гильдию найти мастерскую, в которой убийца заказывал ботинки. Либо же это маггловская обувь — «гриндерсы», со стальным носком. Такие носят панки и работяги. Мой отец такие носил. Теперь уже не узнаешь, — Снейп вздохнул. — Что касается глаз жертв… Подай вон те две карточки со стола.

Ремус потянулся за карточками, неловко задел локтем какую-то колдографию в рамке. Снейп охнул, вся его сложная система из карточек обрушилась на пол. Ремус поднял колдографию. На ней была Лили; она смеялась, рыжие волосы сияли на солнце, и вся она будто светилась изнутри, тоненькая, юная, насквозь открытая миру. 

— Ты по-прежнему любишь её? — спросил Ремус.

Северус отнял колдографию и положил на стол, изображением вниз. 

— Извини, что спросил.

— В моей жизни никогда не будет другой женщины. 

Ремус вспомнил вечер того безумного, трагического и одновременно радостного дня, когда сгинул Волдеморт. Подробности были ещё неизвестны, но все уже знали главное: гражданской войне пришёл конец. На улицах волшебники пускали фейерверки, даже магглы чувствовали беспричинную радость и подъём сил. Альбус собрал тогда Орден Феникса в неполном составе: отсутствовали Сириус и Джеймс, не было Снейпа (об этом Ремус вспомнил только сейчас), многие авроры были заняты безотлагательными делами, не было Крауча — он погиб в тот день, но пока об этом никто ещё не знал.

Дамблдор тяжёлым взглядом оглядел возбуждённых, радостно переговаривающихся орденцев, и разговоры стихли. 

— Друзья мои и соратники, — начал он серьёзно и необычно торжественно, — я рад вас поздравить с окончанием войны.

Дамблдор поднял руку, останавливая зашумевших магов, и одновременно взмахнул палочкой. Перед каждым из собравшихся появился кубок с искрящимся волшебным вином.

— Благодаря вашей отваге и мужеству за три года мы нашли и обезвредили все созданные Волдемортом хоркруксы. Теперь мы можем не опасаться его возвращения и выпить за окончательное избавление мира от Томаса Реддла, — и Дамблдор поднял свой бокал.

Звон бокалов, возгласы, объятия.

Дамблдор снова призвал к тишине и заговорил:

— А теперь я хочу почтить память Лили Поттер, которая отдала жизнь ради этого избавления. Несколько лет назад стало известно пророчество, которое гласило, что ни Волдеморт, ни маленький сын Поттеров не могут жить спокойно, пока жив другой. Волдеморт искал случая, чтобы убить маленького Гарри, и этот случай представился ему сегодня. Сила материнской любви Лили защитила её сына, Волдеморт погиб, и пророчество осуществилось.

Ремус помнил, как грусть заполнила его сердце, вытеснив радость победы.

Злодеи всегда спотыкаются на том, что кажется им незначительным. Волдеморт недооценил четырёхлетнего малыша и его мать, и эта ошибка стоила ему жизни.

После рождения ребенка Лили редко появлялась на собраниях Ордена, а Сириус и Джеймс, сдружившиеся после Хогвартса ещё больше, казалось, игнорировали Ремуса. Он несколько раз собирался навестить Лили и поиграть с маленьким Гарри, но Джеймс отговаривался тем, что малышу нездоровится. Ремус предпочёл не навязываться.

Теперь он понял, что дом Поттеров был под заклятием ненаходимости, а хранителем тайны стал, конечно, Сириус. Позже Сириус и сам подтвердил это.

— Извини, дружище, мы знали, что в Ордене есть кто-то, кто передаёт сведения Упивающимся, и старались, чтобы как можно меньше людей знало насчёт Гарри и пророчества.

«Ты тоже был под подозрением», — понял Ремус невысказанное.

Сириус был безупречным хранителем, но Лили, измученная бездействием, стала украдкой покидать защищённый коттедж, чтобы прогуляться с Гарри. Одна из таких прогулок и обернулась трагедией.

***

— Мне жаль, — сказал Ремус. 

Снейп вымученно улыбнулся. 

— Не будем разыгрывать мелодраму. 

— Предпочитаешь напиться? 

— Определённо. 

— Могу составить компанию.

Снейп задумчиво прищурился. Ремус подумал, что ему откажут, но Северус кивнул. 

— Я принесу виски? 

— Давай. Только спустимся в гостиную.

— Как скажешь. 

— Люпин, ты такой послушный…. Не вводи меня в искушение.

Ремус предпочёл пропустить реплику мимо ушей. 

***

— Дождь — это прекрасно, — сказал Ремус, разливая виски. 

— Оригинальные у тебя вкусы. 

— Да. Только если ты дома. Тепло, свет, хороший виски и хорошая компания — это ли не чудо? 

— После смерти Лили я иначе смотрю на мир. Чудес не бывает. 

— Странно слышать такое от мага. 

— Ты понимаешь, о каких чудесах я говорю, Люпин. Жизнь с любимым человеком. Жизнь любимого человека. Остальное не имеет смысла. 

— Собственная жизнь, — Ремус зажмурился, смакуя первый глоток. 

Северус усмехнулся.

— Я существую по инерции. Даже не знаю, почему я не позволяю себя прикончить. 

— Кто-нибудь полюбит тебя, Северус, и когда это случится, уже он… то есть, она будет молиться, как о чуде, о жизни с тобой и о твоей жизни. 

Снейп хрипло рассмеялся. 

— Посмотри на меня, Люпин! Этого не будет никогда. А если и найдётся такая чокнутая, мне она всё равно не нужна. 

— Время лечит.

— Так говорят. На самом деле горе — болезнь хроническая. Ты всегда носишь его в себе. Мелодия, смех, женская перчатка на столе, запах духов — этого достаточно, чтобы боль вернулась. 

— Иногда я вспоминаю время, когда был таким, как все, — сказал Ремус. — Иногда во сне вижу себя здоровым. Когда просыпаюсь и понимаю, что всё по-прежнему, мне не хочется жить. 

— А мне снится, что Лили жива. Будто произошла ошибка, и её не… — Снейп хрустнул пальцами. — Обычно мне снятся кошмары — Лорд, Азкабан, всякое такое. Но я не принимаю зелье сна-без-сновидений. Где ещё я могу увидеть её живой? 

— Так будет не всегда. Однажды ты полюбишь снова. 

— Я же сказал — никаких женщин. Я никогда ей не изменю.

— Значит, живёшь в воздержании? 

— Человечество делится на два пола, — напомнил Северус. 

— А, вот как. 

— Имеешь что-то против?

«Наоборот», — чуть не сказал Ремус, а вместо этого спросил: — Может, споём?

— Хочешь сказать — св **о** ем?

— Добрый старина Снейп… Ну, своем. 

Они спели первый куплет «Котла, полного любви» (второго они не знали), потом — «С тобой вдвоём». Ремус пел неуверенным тенором, которого, будучи трезвым, страшно стыдился. У Снейпа голос был бархатный, хоть гробы выстилай, зато слуха ни на кнат. 

— Ужасно, — сказал Ремус, когда они закончили припев. — Давай «Холодную росу»? 

Снейп потряс головой.

— Не хочу. Я бы съел чего-нибудь.

— А ничего и нету.

— Тогда я ложусь спать. 

Он сполз с кресла и растянулся на лохматом ковре перед камином. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Тепло и мягко. 

Ремус подумал и последовал его примеру. От камина исходил приятный жар, зато с другой стороны неприятно сквозило. Ремус заглянул Северусу в лицо. Тот уже спал. Ресницы подрагивали, отбрасывая тени на щёки. Ремус удовлетворённо улыбнулся, перелез через Северуса и устроился между ним и камином. Теперь ему было тепло со всех сторон. 

*** 

— С добрым утром! 

Ремус разлепил веки и вздрогнул: прямо на него смотрел Дамблдор. Лицо Альбуса окружало весёлое зелёное пламя. 

— Кто там? — простонал Северус. 

Во сне он перекатился; теперь его голова была под креслом, а ноги упирались в решётку. 

— Осторожно, не ушибись, — предупредил Дамблдор. 

Северус сел, ойкнул и схватился за макушку. 

— Понаставили мебели! — сказал он возмущённо. — Где я вообще?

— Вижу, вечер у вас удался, — заметил Дамблдор. — Вы не забыли о собрании? 

— Мы и не знали, — буркнул Северус, поднимаясь с пола.

— Сириус должен был вас предупредить. 

— Забыл, наверное, — сказал Ремус.

— Под окном валяется пакет, — сообщил Северус. — Должно быть, сова не смогла тебя добудиться. Хотя и пыталась — у тебя вся одежда в совином помёте. 

— Рад, что вы настолько пришли в себя, чтобы замечать подобные мелочи, — одобрил Дамблдор. — Все уже собрались, остались только вы. 

— Сейчас будем. 

— Ждём с нетерпением. 

Пламя приобрело обычный цвет. Ремус поднялся, с трудом распрямляя затёкшие конечности. Снейпа в гостиной уже не было; проходя по коридору, Ремус слышал, как он чем-то шуршит в своей комнате. Должно быть, собирал улики, чтобы показать их на собрании. 

***

Воздушная пирамида из карточек чрезвычайно понравилась Хмури.

— Смотри-ка, а голова у тебя варит. — Он похлопал Снейпа по плечу. Тот поморщился, но отстраняться не стал. — Вы, парни, запомните и применяйте такие штуки дальше, — Хмури взглянул в сторону Сириуса. 

Тот скривил губы. 

— А кстати, где Джеймс? — спросил Дамблдор. 

— Сегодня его очередь сидеть с Гарри. 

Хмури насупился. Похоже, ему не нравилось, когда авроры сидели с детьми вместо того, чтобы находиться на рабочем месте. 

— У него жар, — объяснил Сириус. — В смысле, у Гарри. Так-то мы его оставляем с эльфом. 

— Хорошо, когда ребёнка воспитывают двое. — Если бы Ремус не знал Дамблдора так хорошо, то заподозрил бы, что за одобрением скрывается насмешка. 

— Счастливая семья! Ребёнок, любящий отец… и ещё один любящий отец. —  
Снейп приподнял бровь и взглянул на Сириуса с глумливой ухмылкой. Тот залился краской. 

— Это не то, о чём ты подумал, извращенец! 

— А кровь не играет в ритуале отдельной роли? — поспешно спросил Ремус. — Почему её так много? 

— Когда он делает первый разрез, сердце жертвы ещё бьётся. Кровь под напором ударяет из артерии, — Снейп описал рукой дугу, — отсюда потёки на стенах и потолке.

Его лицо было бесстрастным. 

Ремус обвёл взглядом остальных: Сириус слушал с профессиональным интересом, Дамблдор — равнодушно, Хмури и вовсе зевал, рассматривая свою трость. «Чем больше трупов, тем толще шкура», — подумал Ремус. 

Сириус выскочил из кресла, прошёлся взад-вперёд вдоль стола, намеренно задевая Снейпа полами куртки.

— У меня есть идея, — наконец сказал он. Снейп выгнул бровь, демонстрируя, что он думает об идеях Блэка. — Может, сами убитые вызывали духов или тёмные силы? Это объясняет отсутствие магии и магического следа. Вырвавшиеся силы как раз их и погубили.

Снейп спросил насмешливо: 

— А пентаграмму они чертили собственной кровью, взрезав себе горло? Браво, аврор Блэк! Это новое слово в теории чар, да и в логике, пожалуй.

— Да, собственной кровью, но не той, о которой ты подумал. Они могли использовать... — тут Сириус замялся, — менструальную кровь. Эти дни... ну, вы поняли. Ты их палочки на чары проверял?

— Разумеется. — Снейп поднял плечи высокомерным, кошачьим движением. Он так демонстративно презирал Сириуса, что Ремусу стало его жаль. Если Бродяга когда и реагировал на презрение Северуса, то только насмешкой. 

— Помимо обычных бытовых чар Маркелина Маккион и Элоиза Миджен — соответственно, третья и четвёртая в нашем списке — использовали два общих заклинания: Dissolvio… 

— Это заклинание уничтожения, верно? — подал голос Сириус.

— …minima, — закончил Снейп. — Используется для уничтожения маленьких предметов, находящихся в замкнутом пространстве. Это очень опасно, но только если ты мусор. Заклинание для домашних хозяек. Второе, «Ligamens», мне незнакомо. Могу предположить, что им вызывают тампон, чтобы приложить к ране.

— Этим заклинанием пользуются, чтобы сменить… ээээ… впитывающие материалы, — сказала Гестия. — А предыдущим — чтобы уничтожить использованный тампон. 

Снейп шевельнул бровью. 

— Для нас это бесполезно, — подытожил Сириус. 

— Рем, мы кое-что накопали, — сказал он, когда из кабинета вышли все, кроме них двоих. 

— О ятагане или о жертвах? 

— И о том, и о другом. Джеймс должен вызвать для Гарри медсестру из Мунго, а потом мы отправимся на Гриммо. Пойдёшь со мной? 

— Конечно. 

Они прошли мимо Снейпа, говорившего с Хмури. Северус бросил на них быстрый взгляд и отвернулся. Ремусу показалось, что он чем-то рассержен. Должно быть, привычная реакция на Сириуса. 

***

Невидимка раскрыл книгу и ещё раз прошёлся по всем стадиям ритуала. Он уже исписал все поля и форзац, теперь заметки приходилось делать на листочках. 

Он сделал всё по инструкции, однако ритуал снова не сработал. 

Невидимка спустился по тёмному лестничному пролёту, отпер дверь и вошёл в подвал. 

Запах, невыносимый в первые две недели, начал слабеть. Невидимка откинул крышку ящика. 

— Что я сделал не так?

Лицо, похожее на оплывшую восковую маску, смотрело на него пустыми впадинами глазниц. 

Разумеется, Невидимка не ждал ответа. Он лишь хотел убедиться, что дьяволица не вернулась. Это тело она уже не сможет использовать, оно безнадёжно испорчено. Можно от него избавиться. 

Невидимка взял кирку, прислонённую к ящику, и принялся вынимать кирпичи из стены

***

Джеймс ждал на улице, удерживая Гарри, рвущегося то поднять какую-то веточку, то влезть в лужу.

— Жар спал, — объяснил он. — Медсестра его посмотрела и сказала, что он здоров. А дома оставаться он ни в какую не хотел. Ревёт, как лунный телёнок, — добавил Джеймс, поглядывая на Гарри с укором. 

— Вот и отлично. — Сириус взял Гарри на руки. 

— Я большой! — Гарри упёрся руками ему в грудь. — Поставь! Сам пойду. 

— Вот это по-нашему! — одобрил Сириус. — Ремус, говорят, ты по пьяни лишил Сопливуса девственности? 

Джеймс засмеялся вслед за Сириусом, находя шутку удачной. 

— Фу! — протянул Рем. — Какое банальное начало романа! За кого вы меня принимаете?

— Альбус нашёл вас на коврике перед камином. Сколько романтики!

— Пьянство — не порок, а образ жизни, — отозвался Ремус, гадая, зачем Дамблдору понадобилось об этом рассказывать. 

— Ну да — шампанское, вокруг летают ароматические сердечки Зонко, сюси-пуси…

Ремус почувствовал, что у него запылали уши. 

— Хватит, Сириус. 

— Мы шутим, Рем, — сказал Джеймс. — Не будь таким занудой. 

Они вышли к обочине дороги, Сириус взмахнул рукой, и вскоре с шумом и свистом перед ними остановился «Ночной рыцарь». 

— Куда мы? — спросил Ремус, когда они по узкой лесенке поднялись на второй этаж автобуса и устроились на кроватях.

— В Лондон, на Гриммо. Жаль, что с Гарри пока нельзя аппарировать.

— Через четверть часа будем на месте, а пока можно поговорить. — Джеймс удобно вытянул ноги. — Ремус, мы кое-что обнаружили.

— Улики? 

— Когда имеешь дело с магами, нужно искать не улики, как магглы, а связи, — Сириус покровительственно улыбнулся. — Конечно, откуда тебе знать… Нам даже не пришлось глубоко копать — стоило только пойти в этом направлении. Всех жертв объединяет знакомство с одним человеком. 

«Сейчас он скажет: со Снейпом, — вдруг подумал Ремус. — Зачем я с ними поехал? Не хочу ничего знать». 

— С Августом Руквудом. 

— С Руквудом? — Ремус незаметно выдохнул. — Но ведь он скрывается. С тех пор, как Каркаров дал против него показания, его никто не видел. 

— Папа, я хочу горячего шоколада, — вдруг подал голос Гарри. — Сопливус — это гоблин или эльф?

— Тролль, я бы сказал, — ухмыльнулся Сириус. 

— А что у него отобрал дядя Ремус?

— Самое дорогое, — Сириус веселился вовсю. 

— Сириус, будь другом, спрыгни с Астрономической башни, — холодно сказал ему Ремус. 

— Блэк, не порти ребёнка, — буркнул Джеймс. — Если хочешь шоколада, Гарри, пойдём вниз. 

Вскоре автобус заскрипел тормозами, кондуктор таким же скрипучим голосом объявил:

— Гриммолд-плейс. 

— Сириус, рад тебя видеть. — Дядя Альфард обнял Сириуса (для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки), приветливо кивнул Джеймсу и Ремусу, задержался взглядом на Гарри. 

Такой лёгкий, воздушный старичок и говорить должен был тонким, как паутина, голосом; его глубокий бас прозвучал для Ремуса неожиданно, как рокот вулкана для беспечных поселян. 

— Не стыдно тебе? Совсем меня забыл. Кровь должна быть к крови.

— Ненавижу это присловье, — Сириус нахмурился. 

— Твоя мать всё испортила, — посетовал дядя Альфард. — Заставила тебя возненавидеть семью. 

— Давай не будем это обсуждать, дядя, — сказал Сириус нетерпеливо. — Забудь о счастливом воссоединении Блэков всего мира. Да и не с кем мне воссоединяться, разве что с Андромедой. Кроме неё я согласен общаться только с тобой, остальные пусть катятся к дьяволу! 

Дядя Альфард ответил терпеливым взглядом, каким взрослые реагируют на капризы несмышлёного ребёнка. 

— Мне нужен Гадский Альманах. 

— Готский, — поправил старик. В его больших, свинцового цвета глазах стоял упрёк. 

— Гадский? — Гарри заморгал. 

— Большая книга магических родов и вассальных зависимостей Британии, — объяснил дядя Альфард. — Первостепенной важности вещь для мага. Я снова поместил его в витрину, Сириус. Знаю, как ты относишься к таким вещам, но не могу с тобой согласиться… 

Не дожидаясь, когда старик закончит, Сириус направился к лестнице.

— Подожди! — Дядя Альфард схватил его за рукав. — Комнаты левого крыла запечатаны, там полно докси! Никак не соберусь вызвать службу дедоксикации.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Этот дом проще спалить, чем очистить от паразитов. 

На губах старика появилась неопределённая улыбка. Ремус подумал, что он в лёгком маразме. 

Дядя Альфард рассеянно погладил Гарри по голове рукой в пигментных пятнах. Гарри втянул голову в плечи, робко поглядывая на него снизу вверх. 

— Хочешь пирожное? Кричер, налей гостям арманьяка! — Старик устроился в кресле, совершенно утонув в его кожаных глубинах. — И принеси пирожное молодому мистеру Поттеру. 

— Наверное, не стоит, — сказал Джеймс. — Он не совсем здоров. 

— Нашёл! Я и забыл, какой он громадный, — в гостиной появился Сириус, прижимавший к себе гигантский фолиант. — Его можно уменьшить?

— Сириус, это ценная книга, — строго сказал дядя Альфард, — а к прошлому нужно относиться уважительно. С другой стороны, — он подмигнул Гарри, — прошлое не такая уж хрупкая штука. Уменьши. Только смотри, чтобы из неё ничего не выпало. Из нашего фамильного древа кое-кто выпал — такая досада! 

Он снова подмигнул — сначала одним глазом, потом другим, потом закрыл оба и засопел носом. 

— Совсем сдал старик, — Сириус усмехнулся. — Лет ему не меньше, чем Дамблдору. — Пойдём, Гарри, покажу, где я жил, когда был маленький.

Мальчик помотал головой, крепче сжал руку отца и застенчиво ткнулся щекой в его аврорскую мантию.

— Там на стенах головы эльфов, — добавил Сириус. — Страшные!

— Сириус! — Джеймс обнял сына за плечи, но тот, вдруг передумав, сказал:

— Покажи. 

Сириус подхватил его на руки и понёс вверх по лестнице. 

— Ничего не боится, — Джеймс засмеялся. — Пропустим пока по рюмке, раз уж налили. Надо кое-что обсудить. Не Руквуда. 

Арманьяк оказался таким крепким, что Ремус закашлялся. 

— Наверное, сто лет простоял, — Джеймс снял очки и вытер набежавшую слезу. 

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— О Снейпе. Между вами что-то есть, верно?

— Мы соседи, — резко сказал Ремус. 

— Что-то большее.

— И друзья. — Ремус поймал себя на том, что заливается краской. 

— Вот что ты себе вообразил. Интересно, с чего бы. Может, он сам тебе это сказал? 

— Нет. 

— Потому что это не так. Вы просто живёте в одном доме, и не надейся, что если вы трахнулись разок по пьяни, так теперь… Да ты послушай, кретин! 

Ремус молча встал из-за стола и подошёл к камину. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо! — Джеймс тоже встал. — Делай, что хочешь. Тебе жить. 

— Мы с ним не трахались. Мы не любовники. Мы делим одну квартиру и вместе работаем. — Ремус поставил банку с дымолётным порохом на место и обернулся. — Ещё одна шутка на эту тему, Джеймс, и мы перестанем видеться. Всему должен быть предел. Раз уж мы заговорили о дружбе — над друзьями не издеваются только потому, что у тебя язык зачесался. 

Джеймс стоял, не шевелясь, пока Ремус не вернулся в своё кресло. 

— Я не понимаю, как так вышло, — сказал он. — Ведь всё было хорошо. Ты был нормальным, Ремус! Что случилось? 

— Не знаю.

— Тебе надо обратиться к колдомедику.

— Я обращался. 

Глаза Джеймса расширились.

— Ты не говорил. 

— Зачем? Он мне не помог. Сказал, что это не медицинская проблема. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, Джеймс, только ждать, что когда-нибудь всё снова изменится. 

— О Мерлин! — Джеймс запустил руку в волосы. — Ждать, пока у тебя опять начнёт вставать на женщин?! 

— Хочу я этого или нет, факт остаётся фактом: сейчас женщины меня волнуют не больше, чем грибы, — резко сказал Ремус.

— Ты же встречался с Лиззи на седьмом курсе!

— А ты помнишь, что из этого вышло?

— Хотя бы со Снейпом не спи.

— Я постараюсь. 

— Ремус, мы просто переживаем за тебя. Может Снейп и не Упивающийся, но точно ненормальный. Я не хочу однажды найти тебя с горлом, перерезанным от уха до уха.

— С тем же успехом вы можете найти Снейпа, разорванного от горла до пупа. Что там насчёт Руквуда? 

— Дождёмся Сириуса. 

Повисло тягостное молчание. Ремусу хотелось взять Джеймса за плечи и как следует потрясти, чтобы вытряхнуть из его головы всю эту дружескую тревогу и прочий мусор. 

— А вот и мы! — Сириус усадил Гарри на диван, вручил ему тарелку с пирожным. — Дядя возвёл бастионы из чар и мебели на пути в левое крыло. Должно быть, докси одолели его не на шутку. Ладно, пусть делает что хочет. 

— Он брат твоей матери, верно? — спросил Ремус. 

— Да. Из одного гнезда, а птицы разные. Дядя всегда меня любил; пытался даже образумить Вальбургу, но ничего не получилось. Остался один, бедный старый хрыч. Здесь он хотя бы не чувствует себя совсем уж выброшенным из жизни. Так вот, о Руквуде. — Сириус увеличил Альманах. — Впервые эта мысль пришла мне в голову, когда я узнал об Элладоре. Мы с ней не общались — в детстве потому, что наши семьи давно разошлись, потом как-то тоже не довелось, но я знаю, что её мать была изгнана из семейства Руквудов за магглолюбие. Родители Элладоры оба чистокровные, но когда это волновало людей вроде моей матери? Если ты водишься с магглорождёнными, им и на кровь наплевать. С Бертой Джоркинс у Руквуда был роман. Брат Берты сказал, что Руквуд делал ей предложение, а она ему отказала. Полагаю, старина Август почувствовал себя уязвлённым. Марклина Маккион — двоюродная сестра Августа, написала монографию об интеграции магглов в магический мир. 

— Руквуд в бегах, — сказал Ремус. — Не настолько они ему насолили, чтобы рисковать, убивая их с такой жестокостью. 

— Основной мотив убийств — вовсе не месть! — Сириус так и сиял. — Руквуд выкрал ятаган. Приносить жертвы всё равно надо, вот он и выбрал женщин, с которыми у него счёты. Кстати, тут в Альманахе есть одна история о предке Руквуда: он был женат на китайской волшебнице. У них долго не было детей, и жена надоумила его принести в жертву парочку родственниц, чтобы забрать их инь. Кстати, подействовало — у Руквудов родилось трое сыновей. Правда, после рождения третьего сына Руквуда казнили за убийство. 

— Когда это было? — скептически спросил Ремус. 

— В семнадцатом веке, но дело в принципе! Он знал про эту историю. 

— Ты тоже знаешь, и что с того? Кстати, ятаган пропал уже после бегства Руквуда, — напомнил Ремус. 

— И что с того? — передразнил его Сириус. — Наверняка среди невыразимцев у него остался дружок. К слову, о датах: ятаган пропал, как только в отделе появился Снейп. 

— Зачем Северусу помогать людям, которые хотят его убить? 

Сириус и Джеймс переглянулись. 

— Думайте что хотите, но казна Волдеморта досталась Министерству, и только благодаря Снейпу, — сказал Ремус твёрдо. — Вот вам факты. 

Этажом выше что-то покатилось по полу. 

— Интересно, это упала люстра или развалился балдахин над матушкиным одром? — Сириус поднял глаза к потолку. 

— Надеюсь, молодые люди, угощение пришлось вам по вкусу, — пророкотал от дверей пробудившийся дядя Альфард. — Не волнуйтесь, это докси бесчинствуют. 

— Нам пора, — Сириус вскочил на ноги. — Не будем мешать вам больше, дядюшка. 

— Был рад повидать тебя и твоих друзей, юного мистера Поттера — особенно. Конечно, компания бедного старого хрыча — не то, что нужно проворным молодым аврорам, однако он будет рад вам в любое время. 

— Конечно, — Сириус широко, но не совсем искренне улыбнулся. — Конечно, не завтра — надо закончить операцию. 

— Ах да, эти несчастные девушки… я бы на вашем месте проверил Августа Руквуда. 

— Непременно, дядя. 

— Чёрт, слышал всё, — сказал сконфуженный Джеймс. — Неудобно получилось. 

— Да ладно! — отмахнулся Сириус. — Он не обидчивый. Видите, насчёт Руквуда он согласен. 

— Подсказал бы ещё, где его искать, — вздохнул Ремус. 

***

Начинало смеркаться, поднялся ветер. Поверхность канала походила на шкуру громамонта — бурая, в грубых складках. Ремус поднял воротник, радуясь, что купил новую мантию. 

Он перешёл мостик и спустился к реке; немного постоял на берегу, глядя на бегущую воду. Пара лебедей кружила между опорами моста. 

От воды деревянные ступеньки поднимались к небольшому зданию. Это был склад магрибских торговцев, до войны хранивших там ковры-самолёты и прочие товары. Дверь была заложена стальной полосой, с двух сторон укреплённой навесными замками. 

Ремус обошёл вокруг склада, убедился, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и снял оба замка. С них осыпались хлопья ржавчины, значит, замки давно никто не трогал. В углу склада громоздились старые деревянные ящики, покрытые плесенью. 

Возможно, Северус не откажется запирать его здесь в полнолуние; если откажется, Ремус попросит Сириуса или Джеймса. Стены из толстого гофрированного железа выглядели надёжно, вряд ли он сможет вырваться. 

Настроение сразу улучшилось. Ремус поднимался по улице, поглядывая на окна верхних этажей — цветочные ящики, ажурные решётки. К крыльцу одного из домов был прислонён велосипед. Ремусу всё больше здесь нравилось. 

Насвистывая, он запер за собой дверь. Уютный дом, горячий чай — что ещё нужно человеку для счастья? Разве что собеседник. 

Зажав палочку в зубах, хмурый и злой Северус рылся в папках. Резко обернувшись, он задел локтем стопку книг, та покачнулась и грохнулась на пол, попутно сметя разложенные на столе бумаги.

— Чем ты тут занимаешься? — Ремус просунулся в дверь. — Ого! Тебе помочь?

— Нет! — рявкнул Снейп. Палочка выпала и затерялась в бумагах, по щиколотку в которых он стоял. 

— Да ладно. — Ремус соорудил из папок пирамиду и поднял её в воздух заклинанием. Сбоку вывалилась записная книжка в переплёте из тиснёной кожи. Северус подобрал её и сунул в карман. 

Книги и пергаменты занимали даже кровать. Наверное, поэтому Снейп не высыпался — некуда было лечь. 

— Не хочешь отдохнуть? Я приготовил чай. 

Снейп снял очки и потёр переносицу. 

— Пожалуй, пора сделать перерыв. 

— Заодно узнаешь новости. 

Узнав о версии Сириуса и Джеймса, Северус стал мрачнее тучи. Он терпеть не мог, когда его обходили, особенно бывшие Мародёры. 

— Всё это слишком притянуто за уши. 

— Между жертвами и Руквудом действительно есть связь.

— Волшебный мир тесен. Все между собой в родстве или хотя бы знакомы. 

— Руквуд до недавнего времени был невыразимцем. Он знал про ятаган. 

— Но пропал ятаган, когда Руквуда в отделе уже не было, — возразил Снейп. 

— У него мог остаться друг. 

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на Ремуса. 

— Поттер и Блэк подозревают меня, верно? Думают, я передал ятаган Руквуду. 

— Я им сказал, что ты не мог этого сделать. 

— Отчего же, мог, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Но не делал. Если бы я и выкрал ятаган, то только для себя. 

— Зачем? 

— Чтобы изучить его. Зачем ещё крадут артефакты? 

— Я не знаю, зачем их крадут. Вещами я интересуюсь мало, — сказал Ремус. — Меня интересуют люди.

Снейп бросил на него удивлённый взгляд. 

— Правда? А я людей терпеть не могу. Почти все они глупцы, а те, что умны — негодяи. 

— А ты?

— Половину времени я глуп. Другую половину — негодяй. 

Ремус смотрел на него с любопытством. 

— Когда ты был Упивающимся, тебе было страшно?

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Скажем, так: страх не являлся определяющей эмоцией, — он запнулся, подбирая слова. — Чувство общности, трепет перед Лордом, желание ему гибели, ощущение вседозволенности, власти над чужими жизнями и постоянное опасение за собственную… всё это было не так. То есть так, но не совсем. — Он облизнул губы. — Не знаю, как это описать. Чем больше я находился среди них, тем больше искажалось моё восприятие, и с остальными было то же самое — подвергаясь воздействию друг друга, мы в то же время влияли на остальных, и все вместе — на мир вокруг нас. Ты всё равно не поймёшь, Люпин. Мы были словно инфери под водой: странные существа в странном окружении. 

— Звучит безумно. 

— «Безумно» — наилучшее определение для моего тогдашнего состояния. 

— Вы с Руквудом общались? 

— Редко. 

— Он когда-нибудь говорил о ятагане? 

— Нет. — Северус не отвёл глаз, но его веки слегка дрогнули. Ремус не стал обвинять его во лжи — он бы только разозлился. 

— Ты мне не доверяешь? 

Складки по обе стороны рта Северуса углубились, и не от улыбки.

— А ты сам доверял бы, Люпин? 

— Наверное, да. 

— Жизнь приучила меня быть скрытным. Люди могут использовать против тебя всё, что угодно. Любую информацию. 

— Иногда ты хитёр, как змея, а иногда ведёшь себя, как недоумок. Ты уж извини.

— Посмотрите на него. Мистер Проницательность, да и только. — Чёрные глаза Северуса сверкнули. — Уже забыл, как твой лучший друг Блэк чуть не сделал тебя убийцей? 

Ремус глубоко вдохнул. Сердце стучало, кровь прилила к лицу. 

— Каким ты бываешь мерзким. 

— Потому что говорю о мерзких вещах? Можешь убеждать себя, что случай в Хижине — лишь невинная шутка, но это бесполезно, Люпин. Не понимаю, зачем я вообще говорю с тобой об этом. Похоже, от своих друзей ты можешь вынести всё что угодно. Страшно представить, что с тобой сделает человек, в которого ты влюбишься. 

— Те, в кого я влюблялся, никогда не вытирали об меня ноги, Северус. Тебе, конечно, трудно в это поверить. Что касается моих друзей, им случается делать глупости, но они не взрывали мой дом и не промышляли убийствами. И не на меня до конца жизни будут коситься с подозрением. Кто с собаками ляжет, тот с блохами встанет. 

— Знаешь об этом по собственному опыту? — прошипел Снейп. Его лицо пошло пятнами, как при лихорадке. — Бедняга. Блэк перебрался к Поттеру — наверное, со школы ждал удобного момента — и оставил тебе на память только блох. 

— Сволочь! — вырвалось у Ремуса. 

— Вот и поговорили. 

Снейп оттолкнул стул и вышел, оставив Ремуса одного в сгущающихся сумерках. 

***

Идти на встречу с Дамблдором Ремусу не хотелось. 

Во-первых, он устал: провёл несколько часов, приводя в порядок кабинет Дариуса Грошека, специалиста по истории магии, решившего оборвать собственную историю, не дожидаясь её естественного конца. Ремус его понимал. Наверное, и Грошек перестал видеть смысл в движениях ради движений, без конечной цели. Жизнь сера и угрюма. Движешься по инерции, потом она иссякает, и не остаётся ничего, кроме как поставить жирную точку с помощью опасной бритвы. 

Во-вторых, Ремус не желал никого видеть. Он разочаровался в людях. Подманивают тебя, прикидываются чуть ли не друзьями, а стоит расслабиться, цапают зубами за мягкое брюхо. 

Но раз уж обещал, пришлось идти. 

Сначала Дамблдор спросил, как продвигаются дела с расследованием. Ремус уклонился от прямого ответа. Сам он ничего толкового не надумал, Сириус и Джеймс о своей гипотезе расскажут без посредников, а Снейп пусть катится к чертям. 

Дамблдор не настаивал и заговорил о подростках-оборотнях, ушедших из стаи Грейбека. Сегодня Ремуса не заинтересовала даже эта тема. Вспомнив о Снейпе, он уже не мог остановиться: в его голове вертелись колкости и остроумные замечания, которые, увы, всегда сочиняются задним числом. 

— Ремус!

— А? — он вздрогнул.

— Я нагоняю на тебя сон? — Дамблдор улыбнулся. 

— Нет, что вы. Я просто… наверное, мне снова придётся переехать. 

— Поссорились с Северусом? 

— Вчера он мне наговорил совершенно отвратительных вещей. — Ремус замялся и неохотно добавил: — И я ему тоже. 

— Вы помиритесь. 

— Нет, не помиримся! Я не буду перед ним извиняться. 

— Что случилось? — спросила Минерва, присоединяясь к ним. 

Ремус отвернулся. 

— Маленькая ссора между соседями, — пояснил Альбус.

— Только теперь? Долго же вы продержались. — Минерва устроилась в кресле, поставила чашку с чаем на столик. — Ремус, вы святой. 

— Да, действовать на нервы Северус умеет, — согласился Дамблдор. 

— Вы сами позволяете ему фыркать и капризничать, словно он Селестина Уорлок. И не говорите, будто потакаете ему из уважения к его заслугам. Вас просто развлекают эти выходки. 

— Но ведь и вас тоже, дорогая Минерва, — кротко сказал Альбус. 

— А меня ничуть, — буркнул Ремус. — Может, кто-то из вас с ним поселится? На прощанье я подарю ему бубен, чтобы вам было ещё веселее. 

Минерва посмотрела с сочувствием. 

— В глубине души он хороший человек, — проговорил Дамблдор. 

— Это какая-то очень глубокая глубина, без жаборослей не донырнуть. — Ремус тяжело вздохнул. — Оставим это. Я могу просто с ним не разговаривать. То есть, разговаривать только по делу. 

— Гм. Надеюсь, тебе это удастся. — Дамблдор спрятал улыбку в бороде. Его борода была полна спрятанных улыбок и недосказанных слов. 

— Надеюсь, — повторил Ремус.

***

Фонари на мосту высвечивали неясные очертания деревьев вдоль канала; мерцала вода внизу, мокрая мостовая блестела, лужи точно кипели от беспрерывно падающих капель. Ремус любил дождь. Приятно, когда грязь смывает кто-то другой. 

Сквозь пелену воды светились окна. Ремус ощутил странную симпатию к людям, которые зажгли свет в своих квартирах и там, при этом свете, ужинали, читали вечерние газеты, играли в карты, играли с детьми, играли в любовь, ссорились и мирились. 

Чем ближе тебе человек, тем легче его обидеть. Никаких барьеров. Посторонним так не достаётся; они получают свою порцию обид от собственных родственников и друзей; друзья Ремуса тут не исключение: Сириуса даже Снейпу не перещеголять. Почему же Джеймсу и Сириусу он простил их подозрения и подколки, да что там — уже почти забыл, а слова Снейпа переживает снова и снова? 

«Выкинь его из головы, — сказал себе Ремус. — Не обращай внимания». 

Он не знал, как теперь себя вести. Хорошего обращения Снейп явно не понимает, но и ссориться всё время невозможно, лучше уж сразу перебраться обратно в «Дырявый котёл». Нет, на сей раз Ремус не уступит. Кому надо, тот пускай и проваливает. Решительно подняв подбородок и приготовившись к бою, он промаршировал через гостиную. 

Снейп был в кухне, что-то жевал, как всегда стоя, с книгой в свободной руке. Мельком взглянув на Ремуса, он снова уткнулся в книгу.

— Я вчера погорячился, — вырвалось прежде, чем Ремус успел подавить дурацкий оправдательный рефлекс. 

— Ничего хорошего я от тебя не ждал. 

— А я от тебя! — Ремус вспомнил, что надо было зайти за продуктами, и чуть не зарычал от злости. Теперь ещё и спать на голодный желудок. 

— Есть отбивные, — буркнул Снейп. — Вон там, на сковороде. 

— Мог бы не утруждаться. 

— Я и не утруждался. «Волшебные отбивные Маггру — брось на сковородку и скажи: «Еда, готовься!».

— Очень гадкие? — Ремус вдохнул аромат жареного мяса. 

— С «ворчестером» нормально. 

— А пива нет?

— А спинку тебе не почесать? — Снейп сердито повёл носом.

«Если бы я в него влюбился, он бы мне точно показал, где акромантулы зимуют», — подумал Ремус. 

— Альбус сказал, что у тебя поганый характер. 

— Ты ему пожаловался? — Снейп усмехнулся.

— Не то чтобы. Я собирался съехать.

— Тебя утешит, если я скажу, что и сам от себя не в восторге?

— Не особенно. Но мне и выбирать не из чего, никто не набивается ко мне в соседи. 

Ремус принялся за еду, искоса поглядывая на Снейпа. Тот не спешил уходить. Приготовил еду и даже вроде извинился — неужели чувствует себя виноватым? Надо ковать железо, пока горячо. 

— Северус, ты можешь оказать мне услугу?

— Смотря какую, смотря когда.

— В полнолуние. 

Снейп вперился в страницу невидящим взглядом; пальцы, сжимавшие книгу, побелели. 

— Я нашёл заброшенный склад. Нужно будет только запереть дверь снаружи. 

— Ты уверен, что она выдержит? 

— Она металлическая, снаружи засов. Думаю, да.

— Хорошо, я тебя запру. Это всё?

— А утром меня надо будет выпустить. 

— Вот этого не обещаю, — хмыкнул Снейп. 

— Кто же будет помогать тебе в расследовании? — Ремус заглянул в тарелку, надеясь, что там сам собой появится шоколадный кекс. — Альбус спрашивал, далеко ли мы продвинулись. 

Снейп скривился. 

— Далеко — это когда убийца пойман и стоит перед Визенгамотом. У меня появилось ещё несколько соображений, но всё по мелочам. Если ты набил брюхо, давай немного поработаем. 

— А на десерт ничего нет? 

— Я не ем сладкого, — каркнул Снейп. 

— Напрасно. Полезно для мозгов. 

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы тебе это помогло. 

— Знаешь, чего я хочу по-настоящему? Дать тебе в глаз. 

Или трахнуть. 

— Об этом и не мечтай. — На губах Снейпа появилась гадкая улыбочка, будто он услышал не только слова, но и мысли. 

Ремус поднялся, поставил грязную тарелку в раковину.

Проклятая весна, так и тянет влюбиться в кого ни попадя. Из весенних влюблённостей никогда не выходит ничего хорошего; по марту — страсть, к лету — мигрень. Влюбляешься в любовь, а потом пелена спадает и думаешь: «Мерлин мой, и как это меня угораздило?». И снова, и снова… 

Снейп постукивал корешком книги по запястью — ему не терпелось погрузиться в кровавые подробности. 

— Ты заметил, что у нашего убийцы пунктик на глазах? — начал он, не дожидаясь, пока Ремус соберётся с духом. — То он их зашивает, то переворачивает, то просто выкалывает, как будто не хочет, чтобы жертва на него смотрела. И у всех жертв были месячные. 

— Совпадение? — Ремус заглянул в шкаф, пошарил по полкам. Может, хоть конфетка завалялась? 

— Перестань прикидываться болваном. Если бы у двух, пусть у трёх — могло быть и совпадением, но не у всех же. Постой-постой… — Снейп рухнул на табуретку и застыл, сомкнув пальцы «домиком». — Глаза. Одна из девушек — легилимент. Сейчас, сейчас… Люпин, что ты чувствовал, когда легилимент вторгался в твой разум?

— Ничего. — Ремус усмехнулся.

— То есть? 

— В мой разум никогда не вторгался легилимент.

— Повезло тебе. Это неприятно. Могу продемонстрировать. 

— Не стоит, неприятностей мне и без того хватает. К чему ты ведёшь? 

— Наш убийца имел опыт столкновения с легилиментом, и ему не понравилось. «Ligamens», помнишь? Вот в чём дело. Он думает, они произносят «Legilimens» — такие заклинания, как «Ligamens», не выкрикивают во весь голос. Отсюда глаза — его пугает зрительный контакт даже с взглядом мертвеца. 

— Сумасшедший, — констатировал Ремус. — Что же нам делать — ходить по улицам, шепча «Ligamens»?

— Ты прямо как Блэк, — сердито сказал Снейп. — Ну хорошо, предложи что-нибудь дельное. 

— Давай посмотрим на улики ещё раз. Accio. — Через минуту пуговица, перо и дощечка рядком выплыли из дверей и приземлились на стол. — Я думал над рисунком… может, это плащ Упивающегося? 

— Я тоже это подозревал, — сказал Снейп, — но хотел услышать от тебя. 

— Согласуется с версией об убийце-Руквуде, не так ли? Кстати, он мог быть и не один. 

— Чары не применялись, — напомнил Снейп. — А без чар толпу народа заметили бы. 

— Есть ещё и камин. Ты проверял камины? 

— Только у Маккион и Миджен. У обеих стоял «тревожник». Теперь его все ставят. 

Ремус кивнул. «Тревожник» удерживал незваных гостей на расстоянии трёх футов от камина; пока хозяева не снимали чары, пройти дальше было нельзя. 

— Руквуда они знали. Могли и впустить. 

— Я бы не впустил. — Снейп взял пуговицу, повертел её в пальцах. — Сначала я думал, что она маггловская, но нет. Ручная работа, видишь припой? Такой остаётся, когда пуговицу вынимают из формы. Магглы штампуют пуговицы на станках. 

— Можно проверить все лавки, торгующие одеждой, — предложил Ремус. 

— Кто этим займётся? — Снейп скептически улыбнулся. 

— Попрошу жену Питера. Она поставляет ткани мадам Малкин и ещё кому-то. Наверное, разбирается и в пуговицах, а если нет, у неё полно знакомых среди портних. Думаю, Марта не откажет, мы с ней в хороших отношениях. 

— Что ж, лишним это не будет. — Снейп постучал палочкой по чайнику, из носика вырвалась струя пара.

— Здорово! — искренне сказал Ремус. 

— Удобнее, чем возиться с огнём, — Снейп удовлетворённо блеснул глазами. Ремус заметил, что он любит комплименты, хотя не умеет их принимать. — Недавно видел Петтигрю в Министерстве. Сияет, как новенький галлеон. 

— Угу, — отозвался Ремус. — Женитьба ему на пользу. 

Они с Питером нечасто встречались, но отношения у них были хорошие, а вот от Сириуса и Джеймса Питер отдалился. Охлаждение началось сразу после окончания школы, и теперь бывшие друзья почти не общались. Ремус вспомнил, как Питер замыкался, стоило Сириусу или Джеймсу начать разговор о борьбе с Волдемортом и его людьми, и, наконец, наотрез отказался вступать в Орден.

— Почему? — спрашивал его Ремус. — Ты же всегда хотел быть рядом с Сириусом и Джеймсом.

— Они родились с серебряной ложкой во рту, понимаешь? Я никогда таким не буду, сколько бы ни старался. Я больше не хочу стараться. Мне достаточно быть таким, какой я есть, пусть я не слишком храбрый, некрасивый и небогатый. Я скоро женюсь. Моя невеста тоже некрасивая и небогатая, но мы любим друг друга и будем счастливы, вот и всё.

— Поздравляю, — сказал растерявшийся Ремус.

— Спасибо. Конечно, я приглашаю вас всех на свадьбу. Надеюсь, Сириус не напьётся и не начнёт отпускать свои шуточки. Надо мной пусть смеётся, я привык, но если он обидит Марту, я ему морду набью.

— Он не будет, — заверил его Ремус. — А если начнёт, мы с Джеймсом его удержим. Но, Питер… посмотри на меня: я оборотень и занимаюсь тем, что отмываю дома после убийств. Пария, да и только. Но ведь я с ними дружу.

— Ты — другое дело.

— Но почему?

— Сам не знаю. — Питер задумчиво оглядел Ремуса с ног до головы. — Я просто чувствую, что ты им подходящая компания, а я нет. Будешь моим шафером?

Ремус согласился. 

Марта ему понравилась, а он понравился ей; теперь это оказалось очень кстати. 

Надо только заранее настроиться на её доброту и на вопросы Питера, когда же ему, Ремусу, понадобится шафер. С ними Ремус не откровенничал. Марта поняла бы его лучше, чем Сириус и Джеймс, но вот Питер наверняка втайне бы позлорадствовал — не от плохого отношения, а просто такая у него натура: лишён великодушия и завистлив, что тут поделаешь. С возрастом приучаешься прощать недостатки, особенно если человек с ними борется. Питер, должно быть, и сам не рад…

— Люпин, очнись! 

Второй раз за день он выпадает из реальности. 

— Пожалуй, больше ничего мы сегодня не надумаем, — сказал Ремус. — Если ты не хочешь скоротать вечер за бутылочкой вина…

— В прошлый раз мы закончили на коврике перед камином. Дамблдор никак это не прокомментировал? 

— Нет. — Ремус благоразумно решил не упоминать об осведомлённости Сириуса и Джеймса. — Я поднимаюсь к себе. Понадоблюсь — ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Ванна, книжка, сон. 

Хорошо, что Снейп не сказал: «Ты мне не понадобишься». Мелочь, а приятно. 

***

Невидимка устал кружить по улицам; стало темнеть, и снова пошёл дождь. 

Раз уж он снова оказался в этом круге ада, заночует в доме дьяволицы. 

Третье или четвёртое воплощение? Невидимка сбился со счёта. Дом не охранялся. Двери, наверное, были запечатаны заклинаниями, но вряд ли кто-то догадался наложить чары на окна второго этажа. Невидимка проскользнул на задворки. Здесь никого не было. Он ловко вскарабкался на большой вяз, росший под разбитым окном. 

В доме было тихо и чисто. Невидимка удивился, обнаружив, что в спальне не осталось следов крови. Как мило со стороны бесов подготовить для него ночлег. 

Из пола зачем-то выпилили квадратик доски, как раз на том месте, где она лежала. Наверняка проводили один из своих дьявольских обрядов. 

Почему в детстве волшебство кажется таким притягательным? Когда-то давно Невидимка мечтал о магии и о силе, которую она даёт. Знать бы заранее, насколько жуткое место — мир волшебников. 

Невидимка замёрз, ему хотелось напиться. Он спустился в кухню. В пустых домах стоит особенная, драгоценная тишина — тишина, которую никто не нарушит. Растопить камин он не решился. Даже самый невнимательный коп спохватится, увидев дым из трубы дома, хозяйка которого умерла. А забавно, что в аду есть копы. Видно, без них никуда. 

Бутылка была на месте, к ней никто не прикасался. В шкафу (чары ещё не ослабели) нашлись хлеб и сыр; фруктов бесы ели мало, и верно — к чему им заботиться о здоровье? Их здоровью повредишь разве что холодной сталью. 

Невидимка смял мякиш в пальцах. Эластичный, но настоящий, не то, что эти синтетические круассаны — огромная булка, а есть нечего. Французы фальшивы, как бесы. Наверное, они тоже бесы. Пересекаешь Канал и попадаешь в Ад. И тут, и там; Ад повсюду, только благословенный Лондон, Лондон людей — живой. 

Невидимка проглотил кусок хлеба, запил его вином. Мать посмотрела на Невидимку встревоженным, заботливым взглядом. Она стояла перед ним как живая. Она всегда его любила, её побои были от любви. Она знала, что с ним станет, предвидела ловушку, в которую он попадёт. Невидимка достал нож и вырезал кусок из её бедра. 

Ешь плоть мою, ибо она есть любовь. 

Запрокинув голову, Невидимка прислонился к стене и улыбнулся матери. Она простёрла к нему руки; рана в бедре кровоточила, лохмотьями свисала кожа. 

Невидимка закрыл глаза. Мать была с ним, была в нём. Вместе они убегут из Ада.

***

Неделя прошла как сон пустой: ни новых убийств, ни новых заказов. Ремус прочитал все купленные книги, выпил целый бассейн чая и съел бы гору шоколада, если бы не было лень выходить из дома. 

Ближе к полнолунию оборотней охватывает смутная тревога. Складывалось ощущение, что в эти дни беспокойство передалось и Снейпу: он был угрюм больше, чем обычно, наложил на входную дверь дополнительные защитные заклинания. Как-то раз спросил:

— Кому ещё известно, что я живу здесь?

— Думаю, большей части Ордена, — пожав плечами, ответил Ремус.

— Ты никому больше не говорил?

— Нет, только Сириусу и Джеймсу. 

В день полнолуния Ремус чувствовал себя беспокойно, его слегка знобило. Вчера Снейп вернулся домой поздно, Ремус сквозь сон слышал, как он топал на лестнице. Утром Снейп не показывался из комнаты. Сначала Ремус решил, что он куда-то ушёл спозаранку, но потом заметил узкие штиблеты, оставшиеся в прихожей. Дома Снейп носил другие ботинки — такие же узкие, неудобные, как все его вещи, но не из лаковой, а из обычной кожи. 

Время шло, Снейп не проявлял признаков жизни. Между тем ещё несколько часов, и взойдёт луна. Тогда Ремус не сможет предпринять ничего осмысленного. 

— Северус! Открой, пожалуйста. 

Ремус толкнул дверь, ожидая, что сейчас его поразит удар молнии или ещё какая-нибудь коварная фигня, на изобретение которых Снейп был так горазд. 

Дверь открылась без сюрпризов. 

Именно в этот момент Снейп не мог предпринять ничего коварного. Он растянулся на грязном полу между кроватью и маленьким столом, заваленным бумагами и книгами, поверх бумаг лежали закопчённые осколки. Снейп походил на мертвеца. Может, он и был мертвецом. 

Выглядел он чудовищно: волосы перепутались и торчали в разные стороны, щёки покрывала щетина. Руки были черны, будто он рыл ими землю. Рот приоткрылся, грудь не вздымалась. Ремус взял его ледяную кисть, стал нащупывать пульс на запястье. 

На полу валялась то ли игрушка, то ли магическая кукла, обгоревшая до неразличимости черт. По спине Ремуса пробежал холодок, всплыли в памяти предупреждения о привычках некромантов. 

Внезапно Снейп всхрапнул, перекатился на бок. По комнате поплыл запах перегара. Снейп был мертвецки пьян. 

Ремусу хотелось разбудить его пинком; вместо этого он перетащил Снейпа на кровать, снял с него ботинки. Перебрал склянки на полках: человек, проводящий ночи в обществе бутылки, должен иметь антипохмельное под рукой. Выбрав нужный флакон, Ремус налил воды в стакан. 

К духоте, стоявшей в комнате, примешивался запах пота, гари и сивушных паров. Ремус брызнул водой в лицо похрапывающему Снейпу. Тот сморщился, приоткрыл глаза: 

— Люпин… уйди. 

Ремус взял его под мышки и усадил, прислонив к спинке кровати. 

— Открой рот.

Снейп протестующе замычал. Ремус, скрипнув зубами, взял его за нижнюю челюсть, влил зелье в рот и заставил запить водой. 

— Я проклят, — простонал Снейп.

— Ну-ну, антипохмельное зелье не такое уж противное, и голова сейчас тоже пройдёт.

— Что тебе надо? 

— Мне надо, чтобы ты пошёл со мной и закрыл меня на складе, пока не взошла луна.

«Если он скажет, что не пойдёт, я дам ему по роже». — Ремус пытался вернуть себе привычное спокойствие и не мог. Его потряхивало от злости. 

— Да, я же обещал… — Мутный взгляд Снейпа прояснялся по мере того, как зелье начинало действовать. — Который час?

— Семь.

— Мне надо умыться.

— Мерлин мой, Северус! Ты что, из могилы вылез?

— Вроде того. — Снейп сполз с кровати и с трудом выпрямился. — Давно я так не напивался. 

— Где ты был? 

— Тебе не надо этого знать. 

Снейп проковылял в ванную, полилась вода. Когда он вернулся, щетина и грязь исчезли, хотя выглядел он всё равно ужасно. Одежды на нём не было никакой, и, похоже, нагота его не смущала. Он открыл гардероб и принялся одеваться, временами охая и прислоняясь к дверце шкафа лбом. 

— Может, тебе чаю принести или кофе? 

— Не надо. Чем ты меня напоил?

Ремус показал флакон. 

— Что, весь в меня вылил? — Снейп вздохнул. — Теперь я неделю не засну. Хватило бы ложки. 

— Извини, я не смог тебя растолкать, чтобы проконсультироваться насчёт дозировки, — сказал Ремус ехидно. 

— У меня были основания нализаться в стельку, Люпин. На моём месте ты бы тоже нализался. — Снейп захлопнул дверцы. Он выглядел измождённым. Казалось, только узкий сюртук позволяет ему держаться прямо. — Пойдём, я готов.

— Ещё рано. — Ремусу не хотелось сидеть в пустой железной коробке одному. 

— Уже темнеет. Идём, Люпин. Я не собираюсь отбиваться от тебя камнями. Я даже не уверен, что сумею отбиться. 

— Хорошо, сейчас оденусь. Где ты был? 

— Неважно. 

— Эта кукла… ты не собирался на кого-нибудь накладывать проклятие, Северус? 

— Это моя любимая игрушка! — рявкнул Снейп. — Она у меня с пяти лет! Это не кукла, это мишка! Шевели задницей, иначе запирать тебя будет случайный прохожий! 

— Не нервничай так, от этого лопаются сосуды. — Ремус ретировался в свою комнату. Он пытался представить себе Северуса пятилетним — получился какой-то малолетний демон с живым медведем в качестве игрушки. 

— Люпин! — заревел Снейп из гостиной.

— Иду, иду! 

Что взять с собой? Один чёрт, что ни бери, результат один — просыпаешься больной и виноватый, в полном одиночестве. Несчастье ни с кем не разделишь.

— Люпин! 

Так где всё-таки был Снейп? Ремус понимал, что тянет время. Как будто луна не взойдёт оттого, что он останется дома. 

— Люпин, или ты спустишься, или я тебя за ноги стащу. Какого вурдалака ты меня протрезвил?!

Ремус надел тёплую мантию и сбежал вниз. Часы в гостиной отбили восемь. 

***

Волна тоски, тошноты и боли накрыла с головой, потом отступила. Скоро накатит следующая. Утренний свет проникал в помещение склада сквозь окошки под крышей.

Ремус открыл слезящиеся глаза, всей кожей ощущая холодный воздух и подгнившие доски пола под спиной. Он перекатился на бок и попробовал приподняться, но тут его настигла вторая волна боли и слабости. Прижавшись щекой к грязному полу, Ремус постарался дышать глубже.

— Поскорее, сколько можно-то, — бормотал он.

Теоретически Ремус знал, что к полудню слабость должна отступить, но сейчас, когда боль раскалённой проволокой пронизывала позвоночник, а ноги судорожно подёргивались, страдания казались бесконечными. Вот доползёт до сумки, куда вчера сложил одежду, и ожидание станет комфортнее. Если Снейп побоится открывать его сам, то наверняка сообщит кому-нибудь о том, где его искать. В любом случае до вечера за ним кто-то придёт.

Ремус потёр пальцами висок. Грязь смешалась с потом, крови не было. Он мог бы снять засов сам, но вспомнил, что накануне отдал палочку Снейпу, боясь сломать её во время превращения. 

Волна паники накрыла его: он был заперт, одинок, совершенно беспомощен; он чувствовал себя так, будто его кастрировали. В слепом, одуряющем страхе Ремус бросился на дверь. От удара она дрогнула, раздался глухой металлический звук. Боль отрезвила. Морщась и растирая плечо, Ремус отступил. 

Металл был покрыт вмятинами: ночью оборотень рвался на свободу. 

Ремус доковылял до сумки и начал медленно одеваться. Услышав лязг, донёсшийся снаружи, он облегчённо вздохнул. 

— Люпин?

Дверь отворилась. Снейп вглядывался в сумрак, входить он явно не собирался.

— Я здесь, — отозвался Ремус и тут же согнулся в новом приступе.

Когда он смог открыть глаза, то увидел Снейпа, возвышавшегося над ним с палочкой в руке. Ремус потянул к себе куртку. Снейп смотрел, как он подрагивающими пальцами пытается застегнуть пуговицы; вздохнул, убрал палочку и протянул руку, помогая ему подняться.

Когда дверь склада была закрыта и замки повешены на место, Ремус тихо сказал:

— Спасибо тебе.

— На здоровье. 

До дома шли молча. Страшно хотелось есть, ещё сильнее — пить. Ремус едва сдерживался, чтобы не припустить рысью. На кухне он выхлебал два полных стакана воды. Желудок успокоился.

— Я в ванную.

— Сейчас сделаю чего-нибудь перекусить, — кивнул Снейп.

Ремус включил горячую воду, зеркало, заохавшее над его непотребным видом, быстро заволоклось паром. Он заглянул в шкафчик в поисках обезболивающего и нашёл только пену для ванны. Тяжело вздыхая, Ремус закрыл кран и поплёлся в комнату Снейпа. 

— Северус не обидится. — Он оглянулся и прошмыгнул в ванную. 

Зубной порошок, бинты, щётка с застрявшими в ней чёрными волосами, зелье сна-без-сновидений, пилюли от головной боли, ещё какие-то бутылочки. 

— У тебя проблемы с ориентацией, Люпин? 

Ремус резко развернулся к стоявшему в дверях Снейпу и застонал от боли в плече. 

— В смысле? — выдавил он. 

— Твоя комната дальше по коридору. Гримаса означает недовольство тем, что я тебя застукал, или ты что-то себе сломал? Я полагал, раны заживают, когда ты перекидываешься обратно. 

— Ушибся о дверь. Уже утром. 

Снейп посмотрел на Ремуса немигающими глазами. Потянулся к полочке над раковиной, взял флакон. 

— Будешь мне должен, — буркнул он. — Повернись. Что болит? 

Ремус повернулся спиной, поёжился, когда холодные пальцы Снейпа начали втирать зелье в ноющие мышцы. Боль постепенно проходила. Ремус расслабился, облегчённо вздохнул. 

— Хочешь со мной переспать? — внезапно спросил Снейп.

— Да. — Ремус повернулся к нему лицом, уселся на краешек ванны. 

— Почему? — Снейп, не глядя на него, включил воду и принялся мыть руки в раковине. 

— Просто хочу. Ты сам-то всегда знаешь, почему? Может, дело в запахе.

Снейп потянул носом. 

— Псина, пот, что-то протухшее… мм… нестиранные носки? Ну как тут устоять! 

Ремус оглядел заляпанные брюки и смущённо кашлянул. 

— Мне надо принять ванну.

— Определённо надо. Можешь воспользоваться моей, только не забудь почистить. После Азкабана я стал брезглив. 

— Потом я смогу с тобой переспать? 

— Сегодня нет. 

— А когда?

— Как насчёт «никогда»? «Никогда» тебя устроит? — Снейп повесил полотенце и вышел. 

— Зачем тогда спрашивал? — проворчал Ремус. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, Снейпа не было. Ремус поёжился. Надевать грязную одежду не хотелось, идти до своей комнаты голым хотелось ещё меньше. Преодолев неловкость, Ремус надел чужой халат, прихватил утренний номер «Пророка» со стола и, шлёпая по холодному полу босыми ногами, отправился к себе. 

Снейп, наклонившись, рылся в его сундуке. Он так увлёкся этим занятием, что не услышал шагов за спиной. 

Ремус, ступая на цыпочках, подкрался к нему и с размаху треснул свёрнутой в трубку газетой по заднице. Снейп врезался головой в крышку сундука и выругался. Выпрямившись, он гневно сверкнул глазами. 

— Ты рехнулся? Что ты творишь?

— Кажется, это не я роюсь в твоих вещах. 

— Кажется, это не я только что вымылся в твоей ванной, напялил твой халат и украл твою газету, — огрызнулся Снейп. 

— Что тебе нужно? 

— Проверял, принимаешь ли антиликантропное. И нашёл только пустой флакон! — Снейп обвиняюще ткнул Ремуса пальцем в грудь. 

— Я выпил его перед превращением! — возмутился Ремус. — А про запас нам его не дают. Мог бы спросить! 

— Ах, какие мы нежные, — Снейп скривился. — В следующий раз прими зелье сна-без-сновидений. По крайней мере не почувствуешь, что превращаешься. — Снейп задумался. — Уверен, формулу антиликантропного можно улучшить. 

— Ты смог бы? 

— Сейчас нет времени этим заниматься, но я подумаю. Только небольшие улучшения, Люпин, не исцеление, ты ведь это понимаешь? 

— Что толку быть магом? — сказал Ремус с горечью. — Мне не нужно это проклятое волшебство. Я всего лишь хочу быть человеком. 

— Магия не может исправить всего. Магия — это только инструмент. От тебя зависит, как ты её используешь и для чего. 

— Я не могу её использовать, чтобы получить то, чего хочу.

— А кто может? Посмотри вокруг себя. Даже Блэк, который тащится от одного факта собственного существования, полжизни провёл в дерьме.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Имел дело с Беллатрикс. Те, кто знал Вальбургу в молодости, говорили, что Беллтарикс — её копия. Блэк сбежал из дома, тут ему повезло. В мире есть плохие вещи, от которых можно убежать, а есть такие, от которых убежать нельзя. Вторых гораздо больше. — Отвернувшись, он упёрся взглядом в окно. — Кстати, о том, от чего нельзя убежать: ты в курсе, что твоё окно просматривается из дома через дорогу? Какая-то девица смотрит прямо на меня. Наверное, у неё было немало весёлых минут. 

— Только этого не хватало! — Ремусу будто кипятком в лицо плеснули. — Закрой шторы, пожалуйста. 

Снейп опустил штору. 

— Чем собираешься заняться? 

— Спать лягу. И ты ложись, от тебя один нос остался. 

Снейп рассмеялся — безрадостным, суховатым смехом.

— Скоро и того не останется. 

Ремус не понял, что он имел в виду, но услышанное ему не понравилось. 

— Мог бы сказать что-нибудь, — угол рта Снейпа насмешливо дрогнул. — Вроде «не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо». Нормальные люди так и поступают: считают своим долгом утешить ближнего, особенно если ни черта не смыслят в том, что с ним творится.

— Можешь лечь здесь, со мной. Никакого секса, просто компания. 

Снейп вперился в Ремуса своими недобрыми глазищами. 

«Сейчас он меня в порошок сотрёт». 

— Хорошо, — внезапно сказал Снейп. — Я не буду раздеваться, а ты не будешь распускать руки. 

— Договорились. Я только пижаму надену. Отвернись. 

Ремус нырнул в постель. Снейп снял сюртук и улёгся рядом, поверх одеяла. Его лицо было очень бледным и очень усталым, в углах глаз и возле рта наметились тонкие морщинки. Ремус вытянул руку, подсунул её под голову Снейпа, надеясь, что это не будет воспринято как нарушение пакта. Снейп закрыл глаза, его дыхание замедлилось. Через минуту оба спали. 

***

Спал Невидимка хорошо, без кошмаров. Сны ему вообще не снились, даже до того, как он попал в Ад. Позавтракав (яичница, тосты, чай), он уселся за стол, раскрыл книгу и стал думать. Невидимка уже знал, что изменит в ритуале; загвоздка была в дьяволице. В кого она воплотится в следующий раз? В каком из кругов её искать? Мысль о блужданиях по улицам нагоняла на него тоску. 

— Хватит ныть! — сказал он вслух. Слова поплыли в тишине пустого дома, как нити паутины. 

Одевшись (пояс брюк пришлось заколоть булавкой, пуговица так и не нашлась), Невидимка вылез из окна и спустился по дереву — то ещё зрелище. 

Поправив плащ, он вышел на улицу. Дул сырой ветер. Невидимка уже и забыл, как выглядит солнце, так давно оно не показывалось. Он лавировал между прохожими, поглядывая на них из-под широких полей шляпы, время от времени заворачивал в лавки. Деньги у него были — Самая Первая Дьяволица хранила свои сбережения дома. Очень мило с её стороны. 

В «Боргин и Беркс» Невидимка направился к стеллажу, где хранились старые учебники. Он пробовал заглядывать и в руководства для взрослых, но не нашёл своего ритуала; кроме того, он и трети написанного не понимал — английский текст авторы перемежали латынью, греческим и ещё какими-то незнакомыми языками. 

— Lig…ens.

Невидимка уставился на носки ботинок, чувствуя, как струйка пота бежит вдоль позвоночника. Сейчас его голова взорвётся болью. 

Нет. Заклинание адресовано не ему.

Невидимка как бы невзначай повернулся. 

Говорила не дьяволица — полная ведьма средних лет, одета ярко и нелепо, рыжие волосы выбиваются из-под шляпы. Похоже, сканировала мозг своего спутника, невзрачного беса в остром колпачке. Тот улыбался как ни в чём не бывало. 

Бесы так между собой и общаются — ничего сокровенного, ничего принадлежащего только тебе. Одна общая грязь на двоих. Невидимка почувствовал отвращение. 

Бесы ворошили потрёпанные книги. Невидимка взял тоненькую брошюрку («Сквиб тоже человек»), расплатился и вышел из магазина. Похоже, сегодня он дьяволицу не встретит. 

У обочины был припаркован старый «форд». Увидев его, Невидимка сбился с шага. Неужели?.. 

— Позвольте пройти. Спасибо. 

Рыжая ведьма и её спутник, нагруженные книгами, уселись в автомобиль. «Форд» взмыл в воздух. 

— Ненавижу эти новомодные штуки, — сказал старик в высоченном колпаке с кисточкой. 

«Эта штука вышла из моды ещё до прихода Тэтчер», — мог бы ответить Невидимка, вместо этого он улыбнулся (очень, очень вежливо) и свернул в кафе. Пухлая официантка принесла ему чай и булочку. 

— Вот проклятье, — прошептал женский голос за спиной. — Вечно невовремя. Ligam… кхм, кхм… 

Невидимка не стал оборачиваться, вместо этого с улыбкой поднёс чашку к губам. Дьяволица теперь никуда не денется. 

Прохожие на улице прибавляли шаг, с тревогой поглядывая на небо. С юго-запада шла гроза. 

***

Снейп исчез где-то посередине сна, словно и сам был сном; не осталось ничего, даже запаха. Жемчужный свет пробивался из-под опущенной шторы. Ремус поднял её, вспомнил о любопытной соседке и надел халат. В окне напротив никого не было; должно быть, соседи давно разошлись по своим делам: взглянув на часы, Ремус обнаружил, что уже половина пятого. Ничего себе поспал. 

— Северус, ты дома? 

Видимо, нет. Вот и хорошо. 

Ремус не торопясь попил чаю, зашёл в комнату Снейпа и оставил одолженную газету. Посмотрел книги на ближайшей полке, вынул одну, раскрыл.

— И здесь эта книга! 

Убирая кабинет Грошека, Ремус заглянул в книгу, лежащую на пюпитре. Ритуал, описываемый в ней, поразительно напоминал схему, по которой совершались убийства девушек. Можно было не сомневаться, что в библиотеке Снейпа найдутся точно такие же «Врата Посвящения в Таинство Подлинного Искусства». Некоторое время Ремус читал, машинально делая пометки карандашом. Внизу хлопнула дверь. Спохватившись, он поставил книгу на место. 

На лестнице он столкнулся со Снейпом. 

— Привет, Северус. Я тебе не нужен? 

— За каким, интересно, дьяволом? 

Ремус пожал плечами и не стал углубляться в тему. 

Он растопил камин: с наступлением сумерек в доме стало холодно. У дверей чёрного хода оставили вечернюю газету; молоко стояло ещё с утра, Ремус забыл его забрать. Ну и ладно, ничего ему не сделается, в зачарованной-то бутылке. 

Ещё не стемнело, но читать без свечей уже было нельзя. Ремус придвинул канделябр поближе и устроился в кресле. 

— Люпин, где ты? Иди сюда живо! 

— Уже лечу. — Ремус вытянул ноги к огню и развернул газету. — Ты же знаешь, я готов на всё, лишь бы тебе угодить. 

Снейп сбежал по лестнице. Ремус улыбнулся с тихим удовлетворением, взглянул в окно. 

С юго-запада наползала туча, расплываясь по небу, словно кто-то капнул чернилами на пергамент. Порыв ветра гнал по мостовой мелкий сор, брошенная газета взлетела и ударилась в стекло, словно чайка. 

— Этот ты написал какую-то чушь на полях моей книги?

Ремус решил, что усердствовать с извинениями не стоит: Снейп был в сносном настроении, даже слюной не брызгал. 

— Не понимаю, из-за чего ты переживаешь, поля и так все исписаны. Лучше присмотрись к содержанию. 

— Это моя книга, Люпин. Только я имею право пачкать её страницы. — Снейп прищурился, пытаясь прочесть написанное. — Погоди-ка… Очень похоже на наш ритуальный круг, а это…

— Знак трансценденции. Ритуал помогает выбраться из мест, откуда нельзя аппарировать. Тут написано, что он очень старый, и я никогда не слышал, чтобы его использовали. Вряд ли он действует, ведь тогда в Азкабане никто бы надолго не засиживался.

— Люпин, — спросил Снейп сквозь зубы, — как ты думаешь, почему в Азкабане магов, сидящих в одной камере, разделяют магическим барьером? Тот же Макнейр без колебаний принёс бы меня в жертву, чтобы рвануть на волю. Ритуал рабочий, но бессмысленный. 

— В самом деле. Зачем приносить жертву, чтобы убраться из дома, когда можно аппарировать и так?

— Зачем приносить жертву, чтобы убраться из дома, куда ты зашёл, чтобы принести жертву? — поправил Снейп. 

В окно ударили первые капли дождя. Туча заняла весь небосклон; её жирное чёрное тело пронизала ветвистая полоска молнии.

— Что там такое? — Снейп поднял глаза от страницы.

— Гроза.

— Рано в этом году. М-да, ритуал очень похож, но вряд ли наш убийца исполняет именно его. Ну и дело, голову сломаешь. Самое мучительное ощущение — когда ты совсем рядом с разгадкой, но никак не можешь её ухватить. У нас целая пропасть улик, и все бесполезные. Удалось что-нибудь узнать про пуговицу?

— Марта говорит, никогда таких не видела, и её знакомые тоже, но пуговицу могли сделать в домашних условиях. Некоторые любят сами изготавливать такие мелочи. 

— Опять тупик. — Снейп нетерпеливо вздохнул. 

— Я расскажу о ритуале Сириусу и Джеймсу? 

Снейп нахмурился. 

— Пусть сами пошарят в библиотеке. Может, хоть азбуку вспомнят. 

— Ты же не пошарил. Книгу нашёл я, — Ремус взглянул на Снейпа невинными глазами. 

Тот вскинул голову, готовый выдать уничижительную реплику, но в этот момент на дом обрушился удар — точно великан, огромный, как гора, схватил его за крышу и встряхнул, зажав в кулаке. Пронизывающий свет полыхнул со всех сторон. Ремус и Северус посмотрели друг на друга, слишком ошеломлённые, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. 

— В дом ударила молния, — сказал Снейп, когда отзвуки грома затихли и перестало звенеть в ушах. — Посмотрю, вдруг чердак загорелся. 

— Вряд ли, — сказал Ремус, едва поспевая за ним. 

— Пожар — штука неприятная. Позавчера побывал на Спиннерс-энд. Думал, хоть что-то уцелело, но, конечно, всё сгорело к чертям. 

— Так вот где ты был в ту ночь! — догадался Ремус. — А я никак не мог сообразить, почему у тебя руки как у садового гнома. Мне очень жаль, правда. Тяжело лишиться дома, в котором вырос. 

Снейп взобрался по приставной лесенке и некоторое время бродил по чердаку. 

— Вроде всё в порядке. — Он спустился, стряхнул приставшую к рукаву паутину. — А насчёт дома — ерунда. Самое ценное я вынести успел. Плохо только, что теперь приходится тратиться на квартиру, видно, не быть мне богатым. А так… дом — это всего лишь стены. 

— Да, стены. За ними холод и мрак, а внутри — свет и тепло. 

Брови Северуса недоумённо приподнялись, словно ему никогда не приходило в голову думать о доме таким образом. 

— Да брось, Люпин. — Он остановился у дверей своей комнаты. — Весь этот вздор — милый старый дом, милая старая Англия, милое старое дерьмо — вдалбливают людям лишь для того, чтобы они были паиньками и не пытались отобрать кусок пирога у тех, кому довелось родиться на шёлковых простынях. Если все захотят быть знатными и богатыми, что будут делать знатные и богатые? Но они в безопасности, пока ты сидишь в своей конуре и радуешься, что в ней хотя бы тепло. 

— Похоже, мысль о том, что всё в мире неправильно, доставляет тебе радость. 

— А разве это не так? Люпин, в полнолуние ты превращаешься в чудовище. Ты можешь сожрать меня, Поттера, своего сына, если он когда-нибудь у тебя появится, — и ты себя не контролируешь. Это что, справедливо? Ты убираешь ошмётки трупов, смываешь кровь людей, умерших в муках, без всякой вины. Так что, мир прекрасен? 

— У меня есть дом и друзья, — сказал Ремус. — Я ещё жив. Я ещё никого не убил. Я живу здесь и сейчас, Северус. Здесь и сейчас мне хорошо. Хочешь быть счастливым, научись не заглядывать в будущее. 

— Я никогда этому не научусь. И я не хочу быть счастливым. Я этого не заслужил. 

— Почему ты так к себе безжалостен?

— Лили погибла из-за меня. — Снейп ссутулился, потом резко выпрямил спину, ожесточённо вздёрнул подбородок. — Никто не знает, кроме Дамблдора. Теперь ещё ты. Однажды я случайно подслушал пророчество в «Трёх мётлах» — о мальчике, который должен погубить Волдеморта. Сибилла Трелони впала в транс, не знаю, произошло это случайно или Дамблдор её спровоцировал. Этот мальчик — сын Поттера и Лили, Ремус. Я передал пророчество Волдеморту. 

— Мерлин мой, Северус, зачем? — Ремус почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди. 

— Ради шутки. — Снейп зажмурился. — Он тогда вызвал меня к себе, расспрашивал о всяком. Ходят слухи, будто он пытал нас… то есть, Упивающихся, для развлечения, но это не так. В этом не было нужды. Каждая встреча с ним выворачивала тебя наизнанку. Он был как василиск. Мне он до сих пор снится. Я до сих пор его боюсь, Люпин. Я рассказал ему о пророчестве, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Речь зашла о предсказаниях. Я вспомнил, как ходил к Кассандре Трелони — просадил все деньги и получил за это полное ведро чуши, а потом… про Сибиллу как-то само сорвалось с языка. На встречах с ним нужно было тщательно отмерять свой страх: выкажешь меньше, чем нужно, он накажет тебя за непочтительность, больше — решит, будто ты в чём-то виноват. А я был виноват. Иногда он вперится в тебя, смотрит, молчит, а ты думаешь: я седею прямо у него на глазах. — Снейп улыбнулся быстрой, нервной улыбкой. — Я хотел, чтобы Лорд рассмеялся. Я не думал, что он мне поверит. Какой я дурак, Люпин! Я такой дурак! Лили погибла из-за моей глупости. Иногда я думаю — лучше намеренное предательство. А ещё лучше — чтобы ты убил меня тогда, в школе.

— Ты действительно дурак, — сказал Ремус сквозь зубы. 

— Для меня это вправду было бы лучше.

— А для меня? Главная твоя проблема, Снейп, не в том, что ты предатель, или дурак, или что-нибудь ещё, а в том, что ты не способен ни на секунду отвлечься от себя любимого и подумать о ком-нибудь другом. Есть люди, упивающиеся смертью, есть — упивающиеся жизнью, а ты упиваешься собой! 

Ремус был так зол, что опомнился только к ночи и только тогда подумал, чего стоило Снейпу его признание.

Он постучал в спальню Снейпа. Тот не ответил. Ремус вздрогнул от дурного предчувствия. Где Северус? А если он что-нибудь сделал с собой? Он признался в своём грехе человеку, которому доверял, и его снова отвергли. 

Ремус сбежал вниз. Гостиная была пуста, огонь в камине потух. Куда Снейп мог пойти? Где его искать? 

Ремус ворвался на кухню. Снейп жевал сэндвич с огурцом и читал газету. 

— Успокоился, истерик? — спросил он хладнокровно.

— Сто раз тебе говорил: не садись на стол! — рявкнул Ремус. — Люди здесь едят, а ты свою задницу пристроил! 

Снейп пожал плечами и пересел на табурет. 

— Ты скажешь Поттеру? 

— Иди к дьяволу! 

— Скажешь?

— Нет. Не хочу убирать ещё и ваши тела. — Ремус схватил с тарелки последний сэндвич и откусил половину. 

— Вот и славно. — Снейп снова уткнулся в газету.

Умываясь перед сном, Ремус смотрел на себя в зеркало и видел соучастника преступления. Рассказав о нечаянном убийстве, совершённом чужими руками, Северус как будто переложил на его плечи часть вины. Ремус не мог ничего рассказать Джеймсу — не только ради Снейпа, но ради самого Джеймса и маленького Гарри. 

Теперь и его будет грызть вина, тем большая, что он не испытывал ненависти и презрения к Снейпу. Напротив, Северус стал ему ближе. Ремус не мог понять, отчего это произошло. 

Вместо того чтобы лечь в постель, он подошёл к окну и прислонился к раме. Небо было затянуто тучами, но Ремус знал, что луна — там и что она растёт. Из щелей в раме дуло, ноги стыли на ледяном полу. Ремусу было мучительно жаль Лили, и Джеймса, и их маленького сына, который вырастет без матери, и Северуса, навсегда лишённого любви. Особенно ему было жалко себя. Здесь и сейчас мир перестал быть прекрасным. 

Утром у Снейпа снова были красные глаза, как будто он пил всю ночь. Вряд ли он плакал — Ремус бы услышал. 

***

Оказалось, дьяволица живёт не одна, к тому же её спальня просматривалась из окон соседнего дома. Невидимку это озадачило (впрочем, ненадолго). Каждое утро дьяволица проходила вдоль канала и каждый вечер возвращалась той же дорогой. Возле канала высилось здание, похожее на ангар или склад. Невидимке он подходил. Нужно было только убедиться, что он сможет проникнуть внутрь, затащить туда дьяволицу и остаться незамеченным. 

Невидимка потрогал замок. Простой механизм; такие он ещё мальчишкой открывал проволочкой. Железный засов недавно поднимали. На влажной земле виднелись отпечатки ботинок, оставленные двумя людьми, но следов от тюков и ящиков не было.

Надо посмотреть, что внутри. Тихий склад — отличное место, и не надо думать о соседях. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? 

Чернявый носатый бес подозрительно смотрел на него. 

— Я сейчас уйду, — сказал Невидимка мирно. 

Мужчина подозрительно прищурился, вглядываясь в Невидимку. 

— Что-то я раньше вас не видел. 

— Я не отсюда. С той стороны. — Невидимка улыбнулся, делая шаг ему навстречу и протягивая руку. 

Гнев и подозрение на лице беса поблёкли, будто материализовались и превратились в кровь, хлынувшую из раны. Умер он мгновенно. Невидимка дотащил его до канала и столкнул в воду. 

Удивительно, как хорошо у него получалось убивать. В своём мире он этого не делал, хотя иногда и хотелось. Всё дело в том, кто перед тобой. На человека у него рука бы не поднялась. Бросая тело беса в канал, Невидимка не волновался, словно это был мешок с мусором. 

Отряхнув руки, Невидимка вернулся на склад. Он не хотел бродить по улочке, где жила дьяволица — хотя он был уверен в своей неприметности, кто-нибудь всё равно мог обратить на него внимание. Не стоит рисковать. 

Эта дьяволица почти не походила на Самую Первую, только волосы тоже длинные и тёмные, но не распущенные, а собранные в косу. Эта была старше и полнее, лицо строгое, красивое; если бы не заклинание, Невидимка и не понял бы, кто она. Может, бесовки даже и не подозревают, что дьяволица занимает их место. Жаль их, хоть и не люди. Наверное, дьяволица пожирает то, что у бесов вместо души, как червь выедает орех, оставляя труху вместо сердцевины. 

— Я ей отомщу, — пообещал Невидимка неизвестной бесовке. — Мало ей не покажется. 

Пусть дьяволица убегает от него снова и снова, он успевает причинить ей достаточно боли. Или нет? Невидимка уселся на старый ящик, достал Нож, подышал на лезвие и коснулся его ртом. На запотевшей стали остался отпечаток губ, словно поцелуй. 

Несколько раз Невидимка поглядывал на часы. Время шло медленно, но он никуда не торопился. Достав из-за пазухи книжку, он ещё раз просмотрел отчёркнутые карандашом строки, хоть знал их наизусть. Повторение не помешает. Потом поразмыслил над тем, что узнал о дьяволице. Колдоведьма, иногда остаётся на ночные дежурства, живёт с сестрой. Сестра — известная певица. Невидимка слышал её песенки по радио. Она не встревожится, если дьяволица не придёт ночевать, подумает, что та задержалась на работе, а может, и самой её дома не будет. 

Половина седьмого. Пора. 

Дьяволица уже пересекла мостик и шла по дорожке, ведущей вверх, к улочке с домами. 

— Вы не могли бы мне помочь?

Она бросила на Невидимку нетерпеливый взгляд, однако остановилась. 

— Моей дочери стало плохо. Вон там, видите? Ах нет, её не видно. Вы ведь колдоведьма? Вы, наверное, меня не помните… Вы лечили мне сломанную руку. Простите, ради Мерлина. Я сквиб и не могу помочь дочке, может быть, вы?..

Этот кроткий взгляд и мягкий тон всегда безотказно действовали на женщин. Вот и сейчас девушка смягчилась. 

— Конечно. Покажите, где она.

— Совсем рядом. — Невидимка повернул к каналу. 

Обманутая дьяволица следовала за ним. 

***

Из водостока под окном хлестала вода. Дождь проникал даже во сны. Мокрые сны: каламбур в духе Сириуса. Сны мокрые, постель сухая. Ремусу не снилось ничего непристойного, только улицы, блестящие от ливня. 

— Ты меня слушаешь? — Снейп с досадой опустил книгу — трактат, посвящённый ритуалам перехода, избранные места из которого только что зачитывал. 

— Конечно, — Ремус оторвал взгляд от окна. 

— О чём я сейчас говорил? 

— Понятия не имею. — Ремус улыбнулся, глядя на тонкие губы Снейпа.

Тот удивлённо поднял брови. Пламя отражалось в его глазах; они переливались золотом и пьянили не хуже «Огдена». 

Ремус поднялся, взял пустой бокал Снейпа. 

— Налить тебе? Не трудись мне читать, я всё равно не знаю халдейского. 

— Сказал бы сразу. Стоило тратить на тебя время, — Снейп раздражённо бросил книгу на каминную полку. 

Ремус скользнул губами по его шее. Северус вздрогнул, запрокинув голову, приоткрыл рот. Ремус прильнул к нему поцелуем. Бокал выпал из его пальцев, мягко покатился по ковру. Руки Ремуса скользнули по груди Снейпа, потом — вниз, по животу.

— Люпин, перестань… 

Ремус запустил руку в его трусы. Дыхание Снейпа участилось, его член рос, откликаясь на прикосновение. 

Кто-то забарабанил молотком во входную дверь. 

Они отпрянули друг от друга. Лицо Снейпа пылало. Опустив глаза, он запахнул рубашку, поддёрнул брюки. Ремус, застёгиваясь на ходу, пошёл к дверям. Голова немного кружилась.

— Я решил не посылать тебе сову. — Сириус переступил порог, не дожидаясь приглашения. На улице хлестал дождь. С плаща и волос Сириуса текла вода, чего он, кажется, не замечал. — Новое убийство, совсем рядом. Тело нашли на заброшенном складе у канала. 

— На моём складе?

— На твоём? — Сириус вскинул брови. Ремус в который раз поразился, какие яркие у него глаза. 

— Я использовал его как убежище. В полнолуние.

— Придётся тебе поискать что-нибудь другое. А место и впрямь удобное, жаль. Почему ты такой красный?

— От виски, — пробормотал Ремус. — И огонь в камине…

— Не буду задерживаться. Бери Снейпа, и давайте живо на склад. Вынеси мне стаканчик. Замёрз, как последняя сволочь.

Ремус вернулся в гостиную, плеснул из бутылки в свой бокал. 

— Новое убийство, — сказал он. — Собирайся. 

Снейп кивнул. Ремус отнёс виски Сириусу. Тот схватил бокал, пальцы у него были ледяные и мокрые. 

— Мерлин, хорошо-то как… Мы там околели все. 

Снейп со своим чемоданчиком вышел в холл. 

— Люпин, ты ещё не одет?

— Не командуй им! — возмутился Сириус. 

— Это твоя прерогатива, Блэк? 

— Я буду готов через три минуты, — сказал Ремус. — Не скучайте, девочки.

***

Запах крови Ремус почувствовал ещё на улице — металлический, манящий, запретный, он перебивал запахи сырой земли и плесени, исходящие от канала. Двери склада были приоткрыты, внутри Лонгботтом и Джеймс прочёсывали помещение «челноком». В желтоватом свете их лица казались нездоровыми.

— Что с тобой? — Снейп заглянул ему в лицо. — Ты весь трясёшься. 

— Пахнет кровью, — Ремус втянул ноздрями воздух. 

Снейп передёрнул плечами. 

Дождь припустил сильнее. Волосы прилипали к голове, за шиворот стекала вода. 

— Вы заходите? — Сириус нетерпеливо оглянулся. 

Внутри склада — привычная картина: ржавые пятна на стенах, труп в круге из внутренностей, отливающих перламутром. Потолок был слишком высок, до него не достало, зато на полу стояли лужи, подёрнувшиеся маслянистой плёнкой. 

— Уже сворачивается, — заметил Ремус. 

Северус наклонился над убитой, сцепив руки за спиной. Осмотрел тело, как полководец — поле предстоящего сражения. Пустые глазницы девушки плакали кровавыми слезами. 

Джеймс случайно толкнул его в спину. 

— Что вы тут снуёте? — набросился на него Снейп.

— Мы работаем, Снейп. Ищем улики. Это называется «решётка», — снисходительно сказал Джеймс. — Вперёд и назад, сначала в одном направлении, потом тем же способом поперёк. 

— Каждый шаг не должен превышать фута в длину, — добавил Сириус.

Снейп сделал пренебрежительную мину, но по выражению его лица Ремус понял, что он этого не знал. 

— Давай, Сопливчик, пройдись частым гребнем, — поторопил Сириус. — Потом опять будешь вопить, что ничего не успел. 

Снейп смерил его взглядом. 

— До исхода ночи я успею осмотреть не только этот труп, но и твой, если ты не перестанешь прижиматься ко мне сзади.

Сириус отскочил от него, как от зачумлённого. 

— А ведь я её знаю, — сказал Хмури. — И вы знаете. Это Элизабет Уорлок. 

— Точно! — Джеймс хлопнул себя по лбу. — Как я сразу не сообразил? Это потому что глаз нет. 

— У неё или у тебя? — осведомился Снейп. 

— У вас всех, — буркнул Хмури. — Ладно, ребята видели её только в Мунго, но ты-то живёшь напротив! 

— Что? — Снейп уставился на мёртвую девушку. 

— Не может быть! — удивился Ремус. — Все знают, что они с Селестиной обосновались где-то в Шотландии. 

— Это чтоб поклонники не доставали. Селестина входит только через камин, из своей студии на Диагон-аллее, — снисходительно объяснил Хмури. — Я как-то провожал мисс Уорлок — эту мисс Уорлок — после ночной смены. Она мне тогда из спины вытащила с десяток маггловских пуль…

— В вас стреляли магглы? — Ремус почесал за ухом. — И попали сквозь зачарованную мантию? 

Сириус ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Ремусу. 

— Что маги, что магглы — ревнивый муж всегда найдёт способ застукать тебя без штанов. 

Хмури свирепо засопел. 

— Короче, надо опросить соседей, — процедил он. — Блэк, займись!

— Рем, ты что-нибудь видел? — немедленно приступил к делу Сириус.

— Нет. 

— Мы ничего не видели, — сказал Снейп. — Скорее всего, убийца выследил её по дороге, а возле дома даже не появлялся. 

Встав на колени, он отогнул остатки мантии девушки и пальцами раздвинул края раны на горле. 

— Наш эксперт, никак, спятил, — проворчал Хмури.

Фрэнк выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. 

— Там что-то есть, — пояснил Снейп. — Accio. 

Горло мёртвой девушки запульсировало, полилась кровавая пена. Золотая цепочка выплыла из глотки. Медленно, преодолевая сопротивление искромсанной плоти, она зависла в воздухе. На конце цепочки болтался медальон. 

— Похожие медальоны носят невыразимцы, но в нашем отделе никто не пропадал. — Снейп очистил медальон. 

Джеймс невольно коснулся своего, аврорского, висевшего на груди. 

— Может, сняли с убитого аврора? Нет, наши другие. 

— Отдел магического транспорта, — Сириус указал на изображение метлы. — Ставлю галлеон против дохлой мухи, это медальон Дианы Гарланд. До Ирландии она не добралась. 

— Почему её не нашли? — Очки Джеймса запотели; он снял их, протёр рукавом. 

— Убийца бросил её где-нибудь на пустыре. — Сириус пожал плечами. 

— Труп не может затеряться в городе, — возразил Хмури. — Трупы разлагаются. Они привлекают крыс и бродячих собак. Они воняют. Убийца мог сбросить его в реку. 

— Возле её дома нет реки, — сказал Сириус. — Но есть канализационный люк. Придётся спуститься и осмотреть канализацию.

— Отличное местечко для тебя, — пробормотал Северус. 

— Ты будешь здесь убирать? — спросил Хмури у Ремуса.

— Кто оплатит мою работу?

— Министерство, — неуверенно сказал Хмури. 

— Пожалуй, нет. — Ремус оглядел склад. — Я не работаю без заказа. 

Он вышел на улицу, где сладковато-ржавый запах был не так силен, и повернул к каналу.

— Куда ты? — окликнул его Джеймс.

— Хочу продышаться.

Запах крови взбудоражил его, но признаваться в этом Ремус не собирался. 

Дождь перестал. Над серой гладью воды плавали клочья тумана. 

Скоро снова полнолуние. Наверное, в их доме есть подвал. В любом доме есть подвал. Если дверь прочная, надо запереться там.

Ремус облокотился о перила, глядя на бегущую воду. Что-то мелькнуло внизу. Он наклонился ниже, вглядываясь.

— Джеймс! — закричал он, надеясь, что тот ещё стоит на улице. 

— Что случилось? — встревоженный Джеймс подбежал, сжимая в руке палочку.

— Смотри — вон там ещё один труп! Нет, правее.

— Lumos! — Джеймс осветил решётку, преграждавшую путь к реке. Луч света скользнул по осклизлой кладке, укреплявшей берег. 

— Что-то вижу, — сказал он. — Похоже, человеческая рука. Ничего себе!

— Определённо, — согласился Люпин.

— Джейми, с чем вы тут возитесь?

— Труп, — лаконично ответил Джеймс.

Сириус трансфигурировал багор из валявшейся у решётки палки, зацепил тело и попытался вытянуть его на берег. Послышался чавкающий звук, утопленник начал удаляться. Джеймс вздохнул и поднял палочку.

— Не надо,— остановил его Сириус, — если его убили заклинанием, смажем весь рисунок. Я сейчас спущусь.

— Лучше я. Подстрахуй меня. Он может быть жив. 

— Ну конечно, — Сириус отбросил багор. — Он уже расползается. 

— Да нет, убит недавно. Свеженький ещё. Просто кожа мокрая, вот и скользит. 

— Может, пойдем домой? Этот труп — уже не наше дело, а с девушкой мы закончили. — Голос Снейпа прозвучал над ухом так неожиданно, что Ремус вздрогнул.

— Давай, — вздохнул Ремус, он успел заледенеть на сыром ветру. — Когда я смотрю на эти трупы, то думаю о том, как хрупка человеческая жизнь и как мало после нас остаётся. И потому ещё важнее то, что у нас есть здесь и сейчас: дружба, отношения, тепло очага, у которого можно согреться… — сказал он, напряжённо всматриваясь в реку. — И магия. Я напрасно говорил, что смог бы прожить без неё — это как зрение и слух: пока они у тебя есть, ты не можешь оценить их в полной мере. 

Внезапно Снейп схватил Ремуса за плечи и развернул к себе. Чёрные глаза смотрели пытливо и взволнованно. «Сейчас он поцелует меня, наплевав на свидетелей», — понял Ремус. Он прикрыл глаза и расслабился, наслаждаясь объятием. 

— Люпин, — проникновенно произнёс Северус, — мы идиоты. Убийца — маггл! Понимаешь, маггл! Именно поэтому он и не применяет заклинания: он не умеет. Всё сходится! Пуговица всё-таки маггловская, и ботинки тоже… 

— Пошёл ты к дьяволу со своими магглами! — Ремус вырвался. — Твои безумные гипотезы тебе дороже… дороже реальных людей! 

— Не понял. — Снейп заморгал. 

— Да где тебе понять! Нет хуже дурака, чем дурак умный!

— В чём дело? — Сириус подошёл к ним, стряхивая грязь с мантии. Его глаза сузились и потемнели. — Рем, он тебя обидел? Слушай, Снейп, водичка рядом. Давно не висел вверх тормашками? 

— Он… Северус, опусти палочку. Пожалуйста, я прошу тебя. — Ремус выдохнул, подавляя злость. — Нет, Сириус, всё в порядке. Северус всего лишь предположил, что убийца — маггл. 

— Маггл в нашем мире? — фыркнул подоспевший Джеймс. — И убивает волшебников? Да это невозможно! Как он живёт? Где он прячется? Он попался бы на третьи сутки. 

— Он должен был много узнать о нашем мире, пока жил с Дианой Гарланд, — возразил Снейп.

— Но не так много, чтобы превратиться во второго Волдеморта! Нет, это не он. Скорее всего, маггла тоже прикончили. Наверное, он всё-таки не ушёл и увидел убийцу. Настоящего убийцу! Мы найдём его тело, как только обыщем дом Гарланд. 

— А почему…

— Пошёл ты со своими вопросами, Сопливус! — заорал Сириус. — Ты всех достал, ясно? Мы уже вышли на след. А ты сиди дома и стирай подштанники, козёл!

Сообразив, что сейчас произойдёт, Ремус бросился вперёд. Затрещина отшвырнула его назад. 

— Прости, Люпин. Это не тебе. — Северус сунул руки в карманы. Ремус потрогал пострадавшую скулу. — Видишь, что ты наделал, Блэк? Если Люпина когда-нибудь прикончат, это будет твоя вина. 

— Ах ты… да я… это ты его ударил! 

— Но из-за тебя! 

Джеймс молча взял вырывающегося Сириуса под руку и потащил его прочь. 

— Не лезь в наше дело, Снейп! — крикнул он, обернувшись. — Рем, отправь его домой. Мы будем обыскивать дом Гарланд. Если хочешь, можешь пойти с нами. 

— Они предложили это только потому, что Дамблдор велел нам вести совместное расследование, — склочно сказал Снейп. — Зачем ты сунулся? 

— Вы бы подрались.

— Ну и подрались бы. — Снейп оскалился. — Я как раз собирался его подвесить, а ты всё испортил. Ну да ладно, что с тебя возьмёшь, миротворец ты наш. Ступай, пока они не аппарировали. 

— А ты? 

— Я увяжу все факты с нашей новой версией. Осмотри дом как следует, Люпин. В тебя я верю, а в них нет. Вот увидишь, вы не найдёте труп её любовника. 

— Но ребята правы — он не смог бы скрываться так долго. 

— Позже поговорим. — Снейп вынул палочку, коснулся ею скулы Ремуса. Пульсирующая боль сразу улеглась. — Постарайся больше ни во что не вляпаться. 

— И ты тоже, — сказал Ремус.

Снейп посмотрел на него с таким изумлением, будто всю жизнь проработал каким-нибудь учителем где-нибудь в Хогвартсе и ни разу не вляпывался ни во что опаснее неправильно сваренного зелья. 

— Идёшь с нами? Молодчина! — Сириус похлопал его по плечу. — Прости, что ударил. Я ещё доберусь до этого говнюка. 

— Для начала давай доберёмся до дома Гарланд, — предложил Ремус. 

***

Дом был пуст. Сварливая хозяйка куда-то подевалась — наверное, уехала. Для похода по лавкам час был слишком ранний. 

— Открываем, — решил Джеймс. — Потом как-нибудь объяснимся. 

Чары выявили следы крови в спальне Гарланд, не очень много: должно быть, в этом случае убийца не пренебрёг чарами очистки. Дом обыскали сверху донизу — ни трупов, ни живых людей. 

— Такое впечатление, что здесь никто не живёт по меньшей мере неделю, — заметил Сириус. — Осмотрим подвал и начнём искать в канализации. 

Подвал тоже был пуст. Ремус опустил голову, пытаясь понять, что внушает ему беспокойство. 

Сухо. Чисто. По стене ползает муха, недавно пробудившаяся ото сна. Слабый запах разложения — наверное, где-то сдохла крыса. Муха настойчиво кружила по стене, трепетала слюдяными крылышками, но не спешила взлетать. Запах. 

— Она где-то здесь, — сказал Ремус. 

— Что? — Сириус обернулся к нему. 

— Она спрятана здесь, в этом подвале. Не в канализации. — Ремус провёл рукой по стене. — Эти кирпичи недавно вынимали. 

— Exsuo! — Повинуясь движения палочки Джеймса, кирпичи один за другим стали выскакивать из кладки. 

Сириус заглянул в дыру.

— Она здесь. Accio. 

Завёрнутое в простыню тело улеглось на пол. Край полотна отогнулся, обнажив иссохшую зеленоватую кисть руки. Сириус заглянул под простыню. 

— М-да. Так сразу и не скажешь, кто это. Волосы длинные, чёрные. Похоже, наша птичка. Молодчина, Луни! 

— Неплохо для уборщика, да? — поддел его Ремус. 

— Будешь обижаться каждый раз, как я скажу лишнего, превратишься во второго Сопливуса. Хорош болтать. Ищем любовника. 

— В канализацию я не полезу, приятель, ты уж извини, — сказал Ремус. — Да и нет его там. 

— Ты поверил в версию Снейпа? — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Это же глупость. Маггл не мог выкрасть ятаган Барзаи, а если бы и смог, всё равно не сумеет его активировать, пусть хоть всю Англию трупами завалит. Раз он жил с волшебницей, должен это понимать. 

— Я и не говорю, что поверил. Просто… вы бы хоть его выслушали. 

На крыльце они столкнулись с Хмури. 

— Что, нашли? А второго? Ищите, парни, ищите! — Он отозвал Ремуса в сторону. — Не буду говорить при Блэке. Аврор он толковый, но уж больно Снейпа не любит. И вообще, нечего тут — всё ему какие-то ревнивые магглы мерещатся, молокосос трепливый! Короче, дело такое. С утопленником мы разобрались. 

— Это не мой профиль, за ними убирать нечего. — Ремус потёр слипающиеся глаза. Уже рассвело, на улице появились первые прохожие. 

— Он тоже жил на вашей улице. 

— В самом деле? Я не разглядел его лица, он плавал спиной вверх. Ну и что? 

Хмури тяжело вздохнул:

— Я ведь Снейпа не подозреваю. Но ты всё равно его спроси… 

***

— Северус, где ты был вчера днём? 

— Днём, — повторил Снейп. Ремус приложил усилие, чтобы не опустить глаза под его жгучим взглядом. — Значит, они подозревают, что я прикончил того парня.

— Его звали Фарук Панахи. 

— Помню такого. Магглолюб, давал показания против Яксли. И против меня. — Северус усмехнулся. 

— Он жил неподалёку, через три дома от нас. 

— Ясно. Да, я мог это сделать. Мотив у меня был, и ходить бы далеко не пришлось. У меня нет алиби, Люпин, и доказать, что не убивал Панахи, я не могу. Так и передай. 

— Пусть Аластор сам тебя допрашивает. — Ремус почувствовал, что страшно устал. Он будто бился в паутине, сотканной из сомнений, противоречий, старой вражды и новой дружбы. — Мне не надо ничего этого. Я только хочу найти убийцу и чтобы больше никто не погиб. 

— Люпин, Люпин… нельзя быть хорошим для всех. Ты выбирай, веришь мне или нет. Вот он я перед тобой, — Снейп развёл руки, — служил Волдеморту, предал Волдеморта, служил Ордену, предал Лили, и магглов пытал, чего уж там, было дело. Не убивал, но и другим не мешал. Думай, Люпин. 

— Знаешь что… — Ремус отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. — Поговорим с Селестиной Уорлок? Может быть, она что-то знает. А потом расскажешь мне про свою версию. 

***

Весенний, свежий, чуть горчащий воздух вливался сквозь открытую форточку. 

Комната была большой, но казалась очень уютной оттого, что была выдержана в старомагическом стиле. Весь этот умиротворяющий интерьер — дубовые панели, имитация патины на бронзе — стоили дорого, но любимица магической Англии певица Селестина Уорлок могла себе это позволить.

Хозяйка дома была ему под стать; её дорогая, тщательно проработанная красота не померкла даже от горя. В ранний для Селестины час — немного за полдень — она была в кимоно, но тщательно причёсана и подкрашена. Ремус не заметил следов слёз на гладком, фарфоровом лице — у Селестины было актёрское самообладание или она ещё не осознала случившееся. 

— Мне кажется, это какая-то ошибка. — Даже обычные реплики она произносила нараспев. 

— К сожалению, нет, мисс Уорлок. 

— Мне даже не позволили взглянуть на тело, хоть я просила. Я не видела Лиззи… неживой. 

— Если увидите, сомнений у вас точно не останется, — буркнул Северус. — Поразительно, какие идиотские желания иногда возникают у людей! Люпин, займись ей, я поработаю с эльфом. 

— Каков, однако, грубиян! — Селестина удивлённо дрогнула ресницами. 

— Он… немного расстроен. — Ремус наклонился к ней с доверительным видом. Понимаете, расследование продвигается не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.

— Можно подумать, это у него сестру убили. Вы с ним работаете? 

— Да. А ещё мы соседи. 

— Ну, вам не позавидуешь. — Селестина машинально откинула крышку шкатулки для рукоделия, вынула наполовину законченную вышивку. — Лиззи вышивала. «Вот розмарин: это для памяти… а вот анютины глазки: это для дум». 

Лицо Селестины дрогнуло. Она отвернулась, достала платок. 

— Что за вздор я болтаю! А Лиззи умерла такой ужасной смертью. Только вчера мы расстались, и всё было как обычно! Как это вышло? За всю свою жизнь она никому не сделала зла! 

— К сожалению, нам часто приходится сталкиваться с насилием, жертвами которого становятся хорошие люди. 

— Вы правы, мистер Люпин, но ведь это моя сестра… — Селестина судорожно сцепила пальцы. 

— Можно воды? — мягко спросил Ремус. — Мы с ночи на ногах.

— Да. — Селестина поспешно поднялась. — Как я невежлива… Чашку чаю?

— С удовольствием. 

Расчёт Ремуса оправдался: пока Селестина готовила чай, она немного пришла в себя. 

— Мне неловко спрашивать, но… дело действительно поручено вам? Вы не аврор, правда? 

— Правда, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Но я член Ордена Феникса и официально включён в следственную группу. Не сомневайтесь, полномочия у меня есть. 

— Извините, что спросила. Теперь я всего опасаюсь. 

— И правильно делаете. Если с вами пожелает познакомиться кто-то, о ком вы никогда не слышали, сообщите нам. 

— Я певица, мистер Люпин. — Селестина бледно улыбнулась. — Со мной каждый день знакомятся люди, о которых я никогда не слышала. 

Она снова принялась размешивать сахар в чашке. Временами ложечка ударялась о фарфор, и Селестина вздрагивала от этого звука. 

Ремус почувствовал, что может вытянуть из неё что-то ещё.

— Мисс Уорлок, кажется, вы не всё мне сказали.

— Я не знаю, стоит ли вообще об этом упоминать… 

— Нам важна каждая мелочь. Убийцу надо остановить. Вы ведь хотите, чтобы мы его нашли?

— Конечно, но мне вправду нечем вам помочь. Лиззи говорила, что за ней следят. 

— Кто? 

Селестина покачала головой. 

— Просто ощущение взгляда — знаете, как это бывает: кто-то смотрит на тебя из толпы, и ты это чувствуешь, но не можешь понять, кто. Мы не придали этому значения. Думали, её приняли за меня. Мы очень похожи. 

— Мы приставим к вам охрану, — сказал Ремус. — На случай, если убийце действительно нужны были вы. 

Селестина прижала руку ко рту, её глаза потемнели. 

— Не выходите на улицу, пока мы не найдём преступника. Только каминная связь. Возле вашего дома будет дежурить аврор. Так к ней никто не подходил? Может, расспрашивал о чём-нибудь? 

— Нет, нет, ничего такого. — Селестина захлопнула шкатулку, взяла одинокий флакон, стоявший на столе. — Вы только посмотрите, что она купила! Зелье «Золотой голосок»! Мерлин мой, где она это взяла, и зачем?! Мне не нужны зелья, чтобы петь! Дурочка, Лиззи, ты дурочка, дурочка! 

Селестина швырнула флакон на пол и выбежала из комнаты. 

***

— Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be…, — мурлыкал Невидимка про себя. 

Теперь он точно знает, что делает. Пусть дьяволица думает, что он выдохнется, поднимет лапки. Нет, дорогая моя, не на того напала! 

Невидимка тихонько захихикал, но тут же спохватился, сделал серьёзное лицо. 

Секрет в чёртовой дюжине! Ему нужно убить тринадцать воплощений дьяволицы, вот и всё. В книге про это не написано потому, что всем бесам это известно изначально. Придётся задержаться в Аду дольше, чем собирался. Сам виноват, чего тут. Попался на чёрные косы, как последний дурак. 

В кармане позвякивало золото: у дьяволицы-на-складе оказалось при себе неожиданно много денег. Наверное, получила жалованье. Удача за удачей! Стоило только понять, в чём дело. 

На следующее же утро после совершения ритуала Невидимка зашёл за маслом и на пороге молочной встретил новую ипостась дьяволицы. Она начала путать следы, вселилась в бесовку с русыми, убранными в пучок волосами. И То Заклинание она больше не произносила. Невидимка вычислил её по взгляду: дьяволица поглядела ему прямо в глаза, в упор, и зрачки у неё были острые, как иглы. 

Он не показал виду, что узнал её. Прошёл мимо, прижимая к себе свёрток; кажется, масло должно было закипеть в своей пергаментной бумаге, такая жаркая ненависть клокотала в груди Невидимки, но ничего такого не случилось. Невидимка проследит, где живёт дьяволица, потом спокойно поест (свежее масло, свежий хлеб), хорошенько выспится, а после придёт к ней в гости. 

Эта будет седьмая. 

Дьяволица шла не спеша, заглядывая в витрины лавок. Невидимка следовал за ней на расстоянии тридцати-сорока футов. Он шёл опустив голову и сгорбившись, точно за день устал до изнеможения — жалкая фигура, никто не заподозрит в нём охотника. 

Дьяволица завернула в книжную лавку. Невидимка зашёл в соседний магазинчик, купил пару перчаток, через витрину наблюдая за выходом из лавки. Хозяйка смотрела на него с сочувственной насмешкой — из-за размера перчаток, надо полагать. 

— Опять убийство, — сказала ей помощница. — И знаешь, кто жертва? Сестра Селестины Уорлок! 

— Кто её, Упивающиеся?

— Нет, тот самый маньяк, Мясник. — Девушка тряхнула газетой (толстомордый тип на развороте поморщился) и с выражением прочитала: — Глава Службы по связям с общественностью Министерства Магии Питер Петтигрю заявил: «Авроры вышли на след убийцы, в самое ближайшее время он будет схвачен. До тех пор Министерство рекомендует волшебницам проявлять повышенную бдительность и при передвижениях отдавать преимущество каминной связи и аппарации». 

— Значит, нет у них никаких зацепок, — подытожила хозяйка. — Аппарация, ну надо же! Говорят, это он уже двадцатую убил, просто Министерство скрывает. Режет людей прямо в их домах! Я слышала, что он вообще не человек, а демон. Вырвался из секретного хранилища в Министерстве, какая-то у них амфора разбилась или лампа опрокинулась, а он в этой лампе просидел тысячу лет, и теперь мстит все волшебницам, потому что в лампу его заточила волшебница…

— А у меня в Министерстве работает жена друга моего кузена, и она говорит, Мясник вырезал целую семью! Отсёк им руки, ноги, головы, разложил на блюдах, а хозяину дома вставил в рот его же собственный… — девушка наклонилась к хозяйке и зашептала ей на ухо. Глаза хозяйки полезли из орбит.

Невидимка вышел на улицу, пряча усмешку. Ему было приятно, что бесы слагают о нём легенды. 

На улице потрёпанная ведьма торговала с лотка мазями. Невидимка перебирал флаконы, расспрашивая ведьму о свойствах зелий, пока дьяволица не показалась в дверях. Он купил пару баночек «Полёта без метлы» и вновь побрёл за своей добычей. 

***

— Взгляд из толпы? — Северус вздохнул. — Что может быть бесполезнее! Имеющиеся у нас факты подтверждают мою правоту, но ничего нового мы так и не получили.

— Ятаган Барзаи… — заикнулся Ремус.

— Два разных дела, — махнул рукой Северус. — Пропажа ятагана совпала с началом убийств, только и всего. 

Ремус вытянул ноги, уставившись в окно. Ему хотелось предложить что-нибудь дельное, чтобы Северус посмотрел на него с изумлением и удовольствием (как Сириус в подвале — «неплохо для уборщика, да?»), но в голову ничего не приходило. 

Капли срывались с карниза и разбивались о подоконник. 

Не поймёшь, который час — день или вечер, настолько плотны тучи. Серебряные от дождя крыши домов, стальной отблеск стекла, жестяное небо — странный мир, выкованный из металла, звенящий под порывами ветра. 

Ремус поставил стакан. Мгновение они со Снейпом смотрели друг на друга. 

«А чего я вообще хочу?» — подумал Ремус. 

Северус не подарок, ох, не подарок! Стоит ли вообще с ним связываться? Наверное, нет. 

— Вижу, на убийства тебе начхать, — сказал Снейп. — Сейчас ты думаешь только о койке. 

Ремусу не надо было ничего говорить: ответ был написан на его лице.

— Тебе нравится меня дразнить? — спросил он. 

Взгляд Снейпа стал озадаченным.

— Нет. Я просто хочу прояснить ситуацию.

— Зачем? — Теперь Ремус перешёл в наступление.

— Я рассматриваю возможность… мм… интимного контакта с тобой.

— Мне подать письменное прошение? — кротко осведомился Ремус. 

— Люпин, это серьёзный вопрос. 

— Ты говорил, что можешь менять партнёров хоть каждую ночь. 

— Могу, но не меняю. Я трудно схожусь с людьми, во всех смыслах слова. Я их отпугиваю. 

— Меня-то ты не отпугнул. 

— Тебя ничем не прошибёшь, — иронический вздох. 

— Как я понимаю, моё дело дрянь, — проговорил Ремус задумчиво. — На простой легкомысленный секс тебя не развести. 

— Ты этим ограничишься? — На лице Снейпа мелькнуло облегчение, потом разочарование. — Никаких обязательств, «где ты был?» и «сегодня у нас годовщина, поцелуй меня, милый»?

— Сегодня полнолуние, запри меня на складе, милый, — Ремус ухмыльнулся. — Где ты был? Совершал очередное убийство? Сегодня ты что-то долго прятал труп. 

— Я его не спрятал, я его съел, — подхватил Снейп. — С этим быстро не управишься, сам понимаешь. 

— Мог бы принести его домой, я бы не тратился на отбивные. Какой ты бесхозяйственный, Северус! — Ремус склонил голову набок. 

— Да, это упущение с моей стороны. — Глаза Снейпа заблестели, словно он готов был засмеяться. — Как насчёт отработки? 

Он вскочил на ноги и потянул Ремуса к лестнице. Не одолев и половину ступенек, они остановились и начали целоваться. Ремус опомнился, когда край ступеньки врезался ему в поясницу. Его рубашка висела на перилах одним рукавом, Северус посмотрел на неё, и она слетела вниз, в гостиную, точно испугавшись взгляда. 

— Пойдём в спальню, — прошептал Ремус. — Там удобнее.

Снейп провёл ладонью по его голой груди, кончиком пальца обвёл очертания кровоподтёка, оставшегося после полнолуния. Ремус скорее прочёл по губам, чем услышал:

— Уверен? 

— Не знаю. 

— Разве ты не этого хотел? 

— Я думал, ты не хочешь.

— Тогда зачем я с тобой целуюсь — из вежливости? Люпин, я ничего не делаю из вежливости. 

— Северус, в этом тебя никто не заподозрит. 

— Почему мы шепчемся? Здесь же никого нет, кроме нас. 

Поцелуй проник глубоко, тепло от него растеклось по груди, стекая в пах — поцелуй изнутри и поцелуй снаружи, горячие губы прокладывают дорожку из легких укусов от горла до живота, обхватывают член; горячие пальцы ласкают промежность. 

Для человека с разбитым сердцем Северус действовал чересчур умело. Ремус задохнулся от ревности; конечно, не к Лили — к мужчинам Северуса, к тем, кто давал ему эти уроки. Мягко освободившись, Ремус потянул его вверх, поцеловал в лоб и глаза. 

Резинка трусов белела в расстёгнутой ширинке Северуса. Ремус сунул ладонь ему за пояс, погладил по заду. Северус стянул с себя брюки. Волосатые ноги неплохо смотрелись с сюртуком и белой рубашкой. 

— Сними трусы, а верх оставь так, — прошептал Ремус. — Мне нравится. 

На лестнице оказалось даже удобнее, чем в постели (если бы не холод — но сейчас никому не было холодно). Северус повернулся, колени на одной ступеньке, локти — на три ступеньки выше, сплошь белое и чёрное — белая задница, чёрный сюртук, белый воротник, чёрная шевелюра. 

Ремус положил ладонь ему на поясницу — ткань собралась складками, поползла вверх, обнажая спину с чётками позвонков — губами коснулся нежной кожи в том месте, где раздваиваются ягодицы. 

— Лижешь Снейпу задницу, Луни? — сказал он голосом Сириуса и расхохотался. 

— Извращенец двинутый, — буркнул Снейп. — Будешь что-то делать, или мне до ночи стоять враскорячку? 

— Буду, буду. Не переживай. 

Ремус потёрся щекой о его ягодицы, раздвинул отверстие, надавив большими пальцами. Северус изогнул спину, приподнялся на локтях. Его дыхание участилось. 

— Потом не суй мне язык в рот, — предупредил он, — иначе я… мм.. Люпин, как ты потрясно это делаешь! Сдохнуть можно… 

Ремус врал, когда рассказывал про красавиц, не желающих чудовищ. Просто чудовища желают чудовищ. Красавицы слишком легки и сладки, не способны насытить желания. Ремусу нужна была мужская плоть — твёрдая, лишённая жира. Десерты он любил только за обеденным столом. 

— Всё это очень мило, — сказал Снейп (довольно невнятно, поскольку всё время вздыхал), — но эта грёбаная ступенька скоро перережет мне член пополам. Что ты говорил насчёт спальни?

Сейчас Ремусу было всё равно, хоть на углях. До спальни Северуса они разве что не бежали, о комнате Ремуса даже не подумали — слишком далеко. 

Всё произошло быстро; наверное, они чересчур долго ждали, Ремус уж точно, надо было сделать это в первую ночь, пусть бы Северус шипел, в конце концов, есть Imperio… тут Ремус засмеялся, а Северус вскрикнул, потом Ремус вскрикнул тоже, и оба растянулись на кровати, с трудом переводя дыхание. 

Ремус чувствовал себя плоским, будто из его тела вынули все кости. И выпили всю кровь. И всю сперму. 

Он потёрся губами о плечо Северуса, тот зевнул, перекатился на бок. Ремус обнял его сзади, чувствуя жар, исходящий от кожи (сюртук и рубашка потерялись где-то по дороге), и влажный холод семени, стекающего между ног. Ремус вытер его краем простыни и бросил её на пол. 

— Не смей будить меня, Люпин, — пробормотал Северус, положив свою ладонь поверх руки Ремуса. — Если я захочу тебя трахнуть, сам тебя разбужу. 

Должно быть, он не захотел. По крайней мере, поутру Ремус ничего такого не вспомнил. 

После секса он плохо соображал, иначе сыграл бы сам с собой, Ремус против Луни: Ремус ставит десять кнатов на то, что Северус, проснувшись, улыбнётся, повернётся на другой бок и проспит до полудня, Луни — галлеон на то, что слиняет потихоньку. 

Луни выиграл вчистую. 

Ремуса разбудило вороватое шуршание. Не поднимая головы с подушки, он наблюдал, как Северус движется по комнате, как отблески света играют на его спине и ягодицах, как мягко колышется член. 

Северус повернул голову. Ремус опустил веки, делая вид, что спит. Северус шмыгнул в ванную, откуда появился уже в халате. Взял книгу со стола и тихо вышел из комнаты. 

Ремус вздохнул. Он был готов повторить весь комплекс вчерашних упражнений. Поспать, впрочем, тоже неплохо. Окончательно он проснулся к обеду. Постель пахла грехом. Отбросив одеяло, Ремус потянулся. 

Одеваясь, он всё ещё чувствовал прикосновения Северуса, словно тело запомнило их и теперь прокручивало в памяти, млея от удовольствия. 

Ремус спустился на кухню, благоухающую кофе. 

— Добрый день.

— Угу, — буркнул Северус из-за газеты. 

— Есть что-нибудь интересное?

— Обычная чушь. За ночь никого не убили.

— Замечательно.

Ремус налил себе кофе и уселся за стол, безуспешно надеясь, что Северус опустит газету. 

— Вот разве что на Скитер напали, — продолжил тот. 

— Не наш убийца? 

— Нет. Она приставала к родственникам погибших с расспросами. Кто-то бросил в неё камнем. Кто, она не видела. Ушиб головы, много крови.

— Совсем с ума посходили, — пробормотал Ремус. 

Настроение угасло. Конечно, он не ждал, что его сгребут в охапку и расцелуют, но хотя бы улыбку он заслужил? 

— По-моему, мы должны поговорить о том, что произошло вчера.

— А что произошло?

— Ночью, — уточнил Ремус.

— Ах, ночью. Ну, Люпин, такие вещи иногда случаются между взрослыми людьми. Не понимаю, что тут обсуждать. 

— Тогда почему ты прячешься? — Ремус взял газету за край и потянул вниз. — Тебе стыдно на меня смотреть? 

— Глупости. Ну, переспали, что с того? 

— Я думал… не знаю. — Ремус попытался заглянуть Северусу в глаза. — Я думал, между нами что-то большее. 

— Между нами ничего нет, — отрезал тот. — Я ничего в тебе не понимаю, Люпин — чем ты дышишь, что ты чувствуешь, почему решил сойтись со мной и когда надумаешь меня оставить. Я не влюбляюсь в мужчин, я с ними сплю. Чувствуешь разницу? Давай остановимся на «просто переспали».

— Это потому, что Лили выбрала другого? Северус, моя первая любовь тоже выбрала другого. То есть выбрал, но какая разница? Мне столько раз предпочитали других людей… и всем остальным столько раз предпочитали других людей! Мерлин всемогущий, если бы все после этого начали шарахаться от любви, человечество бы вымерло, все бы сидели по норам и боялись!

— Ты так косноязычен, Люпин, что мог бы вести уроки вместо Бинса. 

— Оставь в покое Бинса. Какой, на хер, Бинс! Северус, я…

— Любишь меня? — Снейп заломил бровь. — Давай, Люпин, скажи это.

— Ну… Северус, я не могу так сразу, это слишком важно, — Ремус облизнул губы. — Так сразу — и люблю?

— Так что обсуждать?! — рявкнул Снейп. 

— Но любовь же не появляется сама собой! — закричал Ремус. — Не появляется! Дай ей время вызреть! Северус, мы не просто переспали — и это важно! Ну что ты за человек, что тебе нужно объяснять такие очевидные вещи? 

— То, что очевидно для других, не очевидно для меня. 

— Так нельзя. — Ремус соскользнул с табурета, присел на корточки перед Северусом, взял его за руки. — Почему ты меня отталкиваешь? Ты же видишь, что я тебе не лгу, ни разу не солгал. Как называется место, где никто никому не доверяет, никто ни в ком не нуждается по-настоящему, где каждый готов к обману и готов обмануть; боится жить с другим человеком, боится подпустить его к себе; заводит знакомых на одну ночь — быстрая случка, главное, не встречаться глазами наутро… место, где все одиноки, днём гордятся своей независимостью, а ночью напиваются или плачут в подушку, — как называется такое место? 

— Современный мир. — Северус смотрел поверх головы Ремуса. 

— Это ад. Зачем самому загонять себя туда? 

— Может, мне там самое место.

— Нет. Там никому не место. Выбирайся. 

— А ты? — Северус попробовал усмехнуться. Вышло плохо. 

— А я с тобой, — тихо сказал Ремус. 

***

— Вы позволите войти? 

Дьяволица окинула Невидимку подозрительным взглядом. Невидимка, просительно моргая, смотрел ей в переносицу. 

— Входите. — Дьяволица покосилась на его ботинки, слегка улыбнулась. — Нам лучше подняться наверх, в мои комнаты. 

Дорогая, ты даже не представляешь, какую услугу мне оказываешь.

— Что там на улице — дождь? 

— Я уж и не помню, какое оно, солнце. — Невидимка мягко улыбнулся.

— Да, весна не радует. 

Лестница была застелена ковром, шаги глохли в негустом ворсе. Спина вспотела, хотя Невидимка совсем не волновался. В первый раз, что ли. 

— Немного тесновато, — сказала дьяволица извиняющимся тоном, будто они с Невидимкой собирались танцевать мазурку в её маленькой гостиной. 

Первоначальная подозрительность сменилась беспричинной беспечностью. Как и все бесовки (и женщины), дьяволица полагала, что скверные вещи случаются только с другими. 

Дождавшись, чтобы дьяволица повернулась к нему спиной, Невидимка взял кочергу и ударил её по затылку. Она упала на колени, издав крик неожиданности и боли. Невидимка подошёл к ней вплотную, взял за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. Из раны на затылке текла кровь, густые волосы немного смягчили удар, и дьяволица не потеряла сознания. А может, она не потеряла сознания, потому что дьяволица. 

Невидимка всматривался в её побелевшее лицо, залитое слезами, с открытым от ужаса, скулящим ртом. 

— Пожалуйстапожалуйстаненадочтовыхотитепожалуйста…

Она вела себя как человек. Она выглядела как человек. Но Невидимка различил глубоко упрятанное выражение коварства в её глазах: она готовилась к нападению. 

— Не надейся, — сказал он спокойно. — На этот раз не выйдет.

Неожиданно дьяволица рванулась, оставив в пальцах Невидимки несколько прядей, вскочила на ноги. Ей бы бежать, а она полезла за палочкой. Невидимка засмеялся, кочерга в его руках — его волшебная палочка, три фута, сердцевина из стали — взметнулась в воздух и опустилась на руку дьяволицы. Потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока она не перестала сопротивляться и не съёжилась на полу бесформенной всхлипывающей грудой. 

Тогда Невидимка взял её за волосы и потащил в спальню. Волшебная палочка дьяволицы осталась лежать на полу. 

— Ясделаювсёчтовыхотитепожалуйстапожалуйстаделайтечтохотите…

— Хватит, — сказал Невидимка устало. — Перестань скулить. Мы оба знаем, что я тебя раскусил. Может, ты выпустишь меня отсюда и закончим на этом? 

Дьяволица уставилась ему в глаза. Он погрозил ей пальцем, потом ударил кулаком в живот. Из её рта вылетела струйка слюны, глаза — опасные глаза — зажмурились. 

— Вы хотите уйти? — прошептала она. — Пожалуйста… Я так хочу, чтобы вы ушли.

Невидимка на миг заколебался. Может быть, она вправду его выпустит? 

— Дверь вон там. 

Сучка! Невидимка задохнулся от ярости. 

— Решила надо мной поиздеваться, тварь? Поиграть со мной? Ну давай, давай поиграем. Так где у нас дверь? Где у нас дверь, сука?! 

Невидимка полоснул лезвием ей по глазам. Дьяволица не закричала — содрогнулась всем телом, обмякла. Болевой шок. Тем лучше. 

Приступ гнева прошёл, теперь Невидимка разглядывал бесчувственное тело почти с сожалением. Надо её придушить, чтобы не очнулась. Ему не нужны муки дьяволицы, ему нужна только свобода. 

***

— Северус, не хочешь прогуляться? 

— Нет. 

— Я зайду в паб, выпью кружку пива.

— Угу. 

— Может, сходим вместе? 

— Проваливай и перестань мне мешать. 

— Вот заноза, Мерлин прости, — проворчал Ремус. — С тобой разговаривать, что с осиным гнездом целоваться. 

— Люпин!

— Что? 

— Купи мне пива на вынос. 

— Сам сходишь. Хоть пыль с носа стряхнёшь. 

В пабе было почти пусто — середина рабочего дня, только у стойки сидела высокая блондинка. Ремус встал рядом, спросил пинту «Старого гоблина». 

— Ой, Люпин, привет! — воскликнула блондинка. — Сто лет тебя не видела! 

Ремус не сразу узнал Нейт Макбин. Когда-то она училась в Гриффиндоре на курс младше и вздыхала по Сириусу, как, впрочем, и половина остальных школьниц. С тех пор как они виделись в последний раз, прошло целых восемь лет. 

«Была девочка-былиночка, а сейчас ей уже… да, двадцать четыре года. Никто из нас не молодеет», — подумал Ремус меланхолически. 

— Как поживаешь? — Нейт окинула Ремуса оценивающим взглядом и поправила завитые в мелкий барашек волосы.

— Сносно. Могу угостить тебя… чем ты хочешь угоститься?

— Ой, мне только сливочного пива. Или нет, лимонад. Нет, лучше пива. Хорошо выглядишь! Помню, в школе ты только и делал, что болел, а сейчас вполне себе.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — Ремус усмехнулся. — Ты-то как? 

— Ой, всё хорошо! Работаю в магазине модной одежды. Мне ужасно нравится. Кругом красивые вещи, и такие дамы приходят одеваться, высший класс! Иногда, конечно, забредёт какое-нибудь пугало, не знаешь, как и отвадить. И ведь, главное, намёков не понимают. Неужели в зеркало на себя не смотрят никогда? Но в основном у нас шикарные покупательницы. Только мужчин почти не бывает, жалко. 

— Да ладно. У тебя, должно быть, уйма поклонников, — польстил ей Ремус. 

Нейт кокетливо потупилась. 

— Ох уж эти поклонники! Я тут сглупила раз, когда скопытился Тот-кого-нельзя-называть. Поддалась всяким разговорам, понимаешь? Решила замутить с магглом, модно же было. Как я с ним намучилась, ты не представляешь! Мы не могли жить у него, потому что у него, видите ли, мама. Он не мог пройти из маггловского мира в наш, не мог даже «Дырявый котел» найти без моей помощи. Магглы его в упор не видят, понимаешь? Даже из дистрикта в дистрикт не мог пройти, хотя я ему показала все арки, даже карту дала. Просто замучилась водить его всюду за ручку. Ну и он как-то странно начал себя вести под конец. Можно подумать, это он мне сделал одолжение, а не я ему, когда с ним связалась. — Гладкий лобик Нейт прорезала морщинка. — Разбежались, и слава Мерлину. Я сейчас собачку завела. — Она глубоко вздохнула, склонилась к Ремусу, взяла его за руку. — А ты что же, не женат? 

Чёрная тень упала на стойку. Нейт вздрогнула и подняла глаза. 

— Люпин, — произнёс Северус противным, скрипучим голосом, — ты со своим драконьим сифилисом должен лежать в кровати, а ты по пабам шастаешь, разносишь заразу.

Нейт в ужасе отдёрнула руку.

— Драконий сифилис может проявляться в течение двух недель после контакта. При первых симптомах — тревоге, страхе, похотливых желаниях — советую обратиться к хорошему целителю, — казённым тоном проинструктировал Северус пустоту над плечом девушки.

— О, мой рыцарь, спасший меня от дракона! — саркастически прокомментировал Ремус, глядя на дверь паба, захлопнувшуюся за Нейт.

— Не пей с утра, тебе вредно. Ты и так не самое сообразительное в мире существо. А нас, между прочим, ожидает другая леди.

— Дай угадаю! — Ремус приложил палец ко лбу. — Она мёртвая.

— Мертвее не бывает. 

— Так я всё-таки сообразительное существо? Признай это, от тебя не убудет. — Ремус толкнул Северуса локтем в бок. — Кого убили?

— Некую Долорес Амбридж. 

— Знакомое имя. — Ремус почесал бровь. — Наверное, где-то встречались. 

— Должно быть, выпивали вместе. У тебя, как я погляжу, это быстро делается: зашёл в паб, склеил блондинку, вышел из паба с блондинкой… 

— Она работает… работала в отделе Питера. Думаю, ты тоже её видел — пухленькая такая, была ничего, пока не начала заплывать жиром. 

— Ты у нас знаток женской красоты, да, Люпин? — поддел его Северус. 

— Мы оба знаем, кто мне нравится на самом деле. 

На этот раз Северус улыбнулся.

***

Сириус пожал руку Ремусу и сделал вид, что Снейпа тут нет. 

— Наш человек-мясорубка снова в деле, — сказал он насмешливо. — Клянусь подолом Морганы, этот парень уже всем надоел. 

— Не шути с этим, Сириус. — Лицо Гестии Джонс было цвета снятого молока, взгляд остекленел. — Это чудовищно, что он с ней сделал. 

— Я просто пытаюсь разрядить обстановку. — Сириус потянул Гестию за выбившийся из причёски локон. 

— Будь добр, веди себя прилично, — буркнула она. — Мы на месте преступления. 

— Как скажешь, моя душечка. 

— Муж тебе физиономию набьёт.

— Моя физиономия будет счастлива пострадать за возможность с тобой полюбезничать. 

— Да ну тебя! — фыркнула Гестия. 

Её щёки приобрели нормальный розовый цвет. Ремус мысленно поаплодировал Сириусу. 

— Об убийстве сообщил домовый эльф, — рассказывал Сириус на ходу. — Я его спросил, почему он не позвал на помощь пораньше, ведь слышал же, как её потрошили. Оказалось, что нет — Амбридж услала его купить пирожных к чаю.

— У неё был гость?

— Мы тоже так подумали. Опросили соседей, прохожих, продавцов из лавки напротив — убийцу никто не видел. Фрэнк нашёл торговку, она тут продавала с лотка разные мази и притиранья. Вчера она тоже здесь проходила, как раз в то время, когда было совершено убийство. Она постучалась и к Амбридж, но та не открыла. Когда торговка возвращалась обратно, то видела, как из дома выходил мужчина. 

— Она может его описать?

— Нет, видела его издали и только со спины. Среднего вроде бы роста, в тёмном плаще. Не толстый. 

— Шикарные приметы! — сказал Снейп с сарказмом. 

— Как ему удалось проникнуть внутрь? — Ремус с удивлением огляделся. — Дом был защищён со всех сторон. Похоже, хозяева чего-то опасались. 

— Этот парень как призрак. Он проникает, куда захочет. Дингл осмотрел дом. На втором этаже выбито стекло. Видимо, на окнах чары были послабее, если вообще были. Убийца привязал верёвку к флюгеру, спустился по ней и влез в гостиную. 

— Соседи его не видели?

— Соседний дом повёрнут к этому глухой стеной. Убийца не дурак, не прокалывается на мелочах. Амбридж прибежала на звук разбитого стекла. Убийца ждал за дверью. Оглушил Амбридж ударом сзади (мы нашли её палочку на полу), отволок беднягу в спальню и там занялся ею по-настоящему.

Сириус распахнул дверь. Ремус ступил в комнату, кивнул Джеймсу. Оглядел обстановку: дубовый паркет, массивная старая мебель — кровать, гардероб, комод. Розовое покрывало в цветочек, розовые обои, розовые занавески, тарелочки с котятами, — всё розовое. И всё забрызгано кровью. Опять. 

Северус прошёлся по комнате, сосредоточенно взмахивая волшебной палочкой.

— Чар нет, — сказал он спустя некоторое время. — Чего и следует ожидать, если мы имеем дело с магглом.

— А если не с магглом? — спросил Джеймс спокойно. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Ремуса Снейп спорить не стал. 

— В этом случае следов тоже может не быть. Жаль, что я сразу об этом не подумал. Ятаган Барзаи выковали в те времена, когда наши предки ещё сидели на деревьях и ловили птиц на кисточку хвоста. Вы когда-нибудь его видели? 

Все покачали головами. 

— Строго говоря, ятаган Барзаи — вообще не ятаган, это большой ритуальный нож. Большой он потому, что его первый хозяин был гигантом и рукоять ятагана сделана не под человеческую ладонь.

— К чему ты клонишь? — спросил Джеймс. 

— Чары, которые нужны для наделения ятагана силой, не чёрные, а чужие. 

— А ты смог бы активировать ятаган? — Джеймс опустил глаза, рассматривая жертву. 

Северус пожал плечами. 

— Сейчас — нет. Если бы я лет двадцать-тридцать занимался только этим — подготовкой к ритуалу, изготовлением орудий и зелий, выбором подходящего места — возможно, у меня что-то и получилось бы. Не уверен, что я вообще способен творить настолько могущественные чары. И потом, ятаган не имеет ценности сам по себе. Он нужен, чтобы открыть врата в междумирье, где якобы обитают древние боги, когда-то изгнанные с земли. Столько хлопот ради такой сомнительной цели? Благодарю покорно. 

Северус вновь принялся осматривать пол и стены. Джеймс в это время кивнул Сириусу и Ремусу в сторону гостиной. 

— Что это за чушь про богов? — спросил Джеймс, едва они вышли. — По-моему, он нам голову морочит. 

— Это не чушь, — возразил Сириус (Джеймс бросил на него изумлённый взгляд). — Когда я был ребёнком, дядя Альфард рассказывал нам с Регулом о разных артефактах. Что-то такое он и про ятаган говорил. Я не особенно прислушивался, ненавижу всё это дерьмо с кровавыми жертвоприношениями. Вот Белла от таких штук всегда была без ума, стерва чокнутая. 

Лицо Сириуса потемнело — не из-за Беллатрикс. 

Кенотаф Регула Блэка давно пришёл бы в упадок, если бы дядя Альфард не ухаживал за ним. 

— Я же знаю, что Регула там нет! — выплёвывал Сириус в ответ на упрёки. — Какого вурдалака я должен таскать цветочки на пустую могилу?

Ремус знал, как мучает Сириуса эта неопределённость. 

«Если бы я хоть знал наверняка, что Регул погиб! — говорил он Ремусу. — Беллатрикс знает, но где её искать, змеищу? Пробовал потрясти Малфоев — без толку. Люциус таращится на меня, как снулая рыба, и врёт напропалую: дескать, ничего не знаю, ходил как во сне, под Imperio. Сволочь хитрозадая. С Нарциссой вообще разговаривать невозможно — закрывается племянничком, и оба начинают реветь навзрыд. Ещё я же виноват. Напугал её, видите ли, расспросами, и она не доносила. Четыре года прошло, а она меня всё своим недоноском попрекает. Можно подумать, я её в Азкабан сажать собрался. Всё, что я хочу знать — что сделали с моим братом». 

После операции в пещере Сириус осмотрел каждого инфери — из тех, что остались на берегу, а потом долго всматривался в воду.

«Регул там, — сказал он Ремусу. — Я знаю. Плавает с остальными, мёртвый». 

— Дружище, очнись! — Джеймс смотрел с беспокойством. — Твои припадки не прекратились? 

— Давно уже не было, — смутился Ремус. 

— Ну-ну. Поосторожней с этим. 

— Так что ты сказал про ятаган? 

— Похоже, Снейпу приходилось держать ятаган в руках. Ремус, чем вы занимались вчерашним вечером и ночью?

Ремус ощутил что-то вроде морской болезни. Он не хотел, чтобы Джеймс и Сириус знали. Не хотел, и всё тут. 

— Вечером? Мы с ним выпили немного, а потом пошли по своим комнатам, — постарался он сказать как можно безразличнее.

— А после этого Снейп из дома выходил? 

— Нет, я бы услышал. Я не ложился до самого утра. Ты же не думаешь, что это он? 

— Почему нет? — горячо сказал Сириус. — Спятил в Азкабане, а теперь экспериментирует с ритуалами тёмной магии, как раньше с заклинаниями.

— Дамблдор ни в чём таком его не подозревает.

— Волдеморт тоже не подозревал.

— Я доверяю Северусу!

— Ты вообще всем доверяешь! — Сириус махнул рукой. — Нет, Рем, ты безнадёжен. Хороший ты человек, но в аврорате тебе не место. 

Когда они вернулись, Снейп стоял, запрокинув голову, и рассматривал потолок. Кадык выдавался на обнажившемся горле, придавая облику Северуса что-то юношеское, уязвимое. Ремус придвинулся к нему, встал плечом к плечу. Ему хотелось защитить Северуса — он не знал, от чего. От обвинений. От жизни. От всего.

— Поглядите-ка на это. 

На потолке кровью была нарисован сложный знак, состоявший из множества мелких линий и иероглифов.

— Убийца встал на стул, — заметил Северус. — Потолок довольно низкий. С позволения господ авроров, я взгляну на этот знак поближе. Может, мне удастся определить, что он означает, до того, как Блэк слижет его языком. Блэк ведь такой чистоплотный, наверное, и подстилку свою стирает два раза в день, а следы на месте преступления его вообще ранят — как увидит, так сразу уничтожит. 

Сириус стиснул челюсти, сжал кулаки и даже глаза закрыл. На его лице отображалась мучительная внутренняя борьба. Ремус сообразил, что Джеймс провёл с ним воспитательную беседу о пользе самоконтроля и умении не поддаваться на провокации. 

— У нас совсем другие методы, Снейп, — сказал Джеймс. — Отпечатки ботинок, щепки под ногтями, перья, пуговицы, осколки — всё это для магглов. Авроры действуют иначе, если бы ты хоть раз участвовал в расследовании по-настоящему, то знал бы. Мы используем магию. Лили первое время тоже сбивалась — толковала про отпечатки пальцев, группы крови… — Джеймс резко замолчал, снял очки и уставился на них, будто не мог понять, что это за предмет. 

Северус закусил губу, отвернулся и принялся перерисовывать знак в блокнот. Карандаш в его руке подрагивал. 

— Мы с отпечатками, вы с магией, а убийца гуляет на свободе, — Ремус вздохнул. 

— Вообще-то… — Сириус запнулся, взглянул на Джеймса. Тот кивнул. — Мы поставили ловушку на Руквуда, с помощью симпатической магии… 

Закончить он не успел. 

— Мадам, сюда нельзя! — послышалось из соседней комнаты. 

— Мне нельзя?! Я здесь хозяйка! А вы кто? Отойдите, молодой человек!

В дверях показался Фрэнк Лонгботтом, теснимый женщиной могучего телосложения. Пользуясь обширным чревом как тараном, она втолкнула Фрэнка в комнату и окинула всех четверых подозрительным взглядом. 

— Что вы делаете в моём доме? Это Долли? Что с ней случилось? 

— Она умерла, вот что с ней случилось, — сердито сказал Сириус. — Мы из аврората, а вы кто такая? 

— Такой молодой, а со слухом уже беда, — женщина смерила его взглядом. — Сказала же, это мой дом. Долорес жила у меня. 

— Вы родственницы? 

— Она дочь моей лучшей подруги. Та умерла, уже давно. 

Женщина внезапно утратила пыл. Из неё словно выпустили воздух; тело обмякло, подбородок обвис, руки бессильно опустились. 

— Не понимаю, — прошептала она. — Кем надо быть, чтобы такое сделать?

— Она дружила с кем-нибудь? — спросил Сириус. — Из мужчин. 

— Нет.

— Случайных знакомых домой не приводила? 

— Долорес — чистая, порядочная девушка! — Женщина вспыхнула. Злость вновь наполнила её энергией. — На что это вы намекаете?

— Мы ищем убийцу, — Сириус разозлился. — Нам плевать, с кем она спала. 

Этого говорить не следовало. 

Женщина вопила так, что прибежали Дингл с улицы и Гестия с первого этажа. Гестия попыталась её успокоить, но безрезультатно. 

Ремус попятился и тихонько вышел из комнаты, Дингл и Лонгботтом тоже предпочли удрать. Следом вывалился взмокший Сириус. 

— Уф! — он оглянулся, опасаясь, что фурия гонится за ним.

— Кто тебя за язык тянул? — сказал Джеймс с досадой. 

Северус вышел последним, плотно прикрыв дверь, оставив Гестию разруливать скандал. 

— Не женщина, а петарда, — сказал он. 

— Бабы! — Сириус сплюнул. — Что там со знаком? 

— Кровь принадлежит жертве, но взята она не из ран. Это менструальная кровь. Знак рисовали пальцем. Судя по отпечаткам ботинок убийцы, рука у него тоже должна быть немаленькая, а тут линии тонкие. Думаю, знак нарисовала сама жертва. 

Северус заглянул в комнату. 

— Мадам, прервитесь на секунду. Почему ваш дом опутан чарами? Вы кого-то опасались?

Женщина сразу замолкла. 

— Конечно, — проговорила она, растягивая слоги. — Как я сразу не поняла? Это он, проклятая тварь, убийца! 

— Кто?

— Август Руквуд, будь он проклят! 

***

— Ну что? — торжествовал Сириус. — Мы были правы с самого начала! Амбридж бросила Руквуда. Он ей угрожал. «Выпотрошу тебя, как жабу» — это его слова. И чего вам ещё надо?

— Надо же, — протянул Северус. — Только начал привыкать к мысли, что это сделал я.

— Интересно, что Долорес имела в виду, когда говорила, что больше не намерена рисковать ради Руквуда своей шеей? — Джеймс вытащил блокнот. — Ссора произошла через три дня после того, как обнаружили пропажу ятагана. По-моему, всё сходится. Нужно опросить торговку заново. Покажем ей снимок Руквуда, возможно, она его опознает. Фрэнк, позови её. 

— Она ушла. Вот адрес. 

Сириус взглянул на листок и рассмеялся. Фрэнк удивлённо поднял брови. 

— Это же дом Полоумного Лавгуда. Ты что, не помнишь, полгода назад об этом все газеты писали? 

— Фрэнк лежал в Мунго, — вмешался Джеймс. — Лавгуд проводил какой-то опыт и устроил взрыв. От дома одни стены остались, жена Лавгуда едва успела вытащить дочку. Во всём квартале стёкла повышибало. 

— Точно! — Сириус весело тряхнул кудрями. — Если бы Полоумный не сбежал на какие-то Зажопинские Выселки, соседи бы из него чучело набили. Так что тётка тебе наврала. И имя наверняка фальшивое. 

— Я её найду! — побагровевший Фрэнк стиснул зубы. — Проверю всех сквибов по спискам. 

— Её можно понять, — сказал Ремус. — Люди боятся давать показания против убийц. Тем более сквибы. Уверен, первое, что она сделала — добежала до ближайшего портала и перешла в другой дистрикт. 

— Давно надо было запечатать все порталы, — буркнул Сириус.

— Чего мы этим добьёмся? — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Маги и так могут ходить, где хотят. Порталы сделали специально для сквибов — как, по-твоему, они должны перемещаться по нашему миру, если не способны воспользоваться ни камином, ни аппарацией? 

— Пусть дома сидят, — проворчал Сириус. 

— Ты истинный сын своей матери, — холодно сказал Джеймс. 

Сириус посмотрел на него с недоумением и обидой, словно пёс, которого хозяин обругал ни за что. 

— Кружка пива мне сейчас не помешает, — сказал Северус. — Люпин, навестим твой паб. 

— Завей горе верёвочкой, Сопливус! — крикнул Сириус ему вслед. — Мародёры начинают и выигрывают! 

***

Перед тем как войти в бар, Ремус оглядел зал. Нейт, слава Мерлину, не видно. Ремус заказал пива (бармен посмотрел на него как-то странно), взял обе кружки и отнёс к столику, занятому Северусом — конечно, в самом тёмном углу. 

— Надеюсь, ты не расстроен? — он сочувственно взглянул на мрачного Снейпа. — Твоя версия оказалась ложной, зато убийцу скоро схватят. 

— Руквуда, возможно, и схватят, — Северус сдул пену с кружки, — а убийца будет делать своё дело, если только мы его остановим. 

— Но ты же сам слышал про ссору!

— Конечно, слышал. Амбридж утащила ятаган и отдала своему любовнику Руквуду. Понятия не имею, зачем ему эта штуковина. Насколько я знаю Августа, он может активировать разве что свой член, и то если ему какая-нибудь Долли рукой поможет. После этого у Амбридж проснулся разум и она велела Руквуду убираться к вурдалакам, что он и сделал, на прощанье для порядка погрозив ей кулаком. А убил Амбридж наш маггл. Два разных дела. Как только Поттер заговорил о порталах, до меня сразу дошло. Теперь-то ты понял, зачем он убивает? 

Ремус покачал головой. 

— У тебя от шоколада извилины не слиплись? Ну же, подумай! — Снейп заглянул в кружку и поставил её на стол. — Убийца ищет выход к себе, в свой мир, а его носит из одного магического дистрикта в другой! Надо срочно его найти, пока он совсем не осатанел и не начал убивать всех подряд. 

— Но почему он не попросил Гарланд просто вывести его обратно? 

— А если она не захотела? Нам предположительно известно, что любовник собирался бросить Гарланд. Должно быть, она забралась к нему в мозги — узнать о его намерениях. Это может стать поводом для убийства, уж ты мне поверь. 

— Это объясняет его ужас перед легилименцией, — сказал Ремус. — Но всё остальное? Откуда он узнал о ритуале? 

— В книжке прочитал, — Северус скривил губы. — Во «Вратах». Это же просто учебник для старших курсов, он у многих есть, особенно у тех, кто в школе занимался учёбой, а не опытами по межвидовому скрещиванию. 

— Он прочитал и что-то понял? — На последний намёк Ремус предпочёл не реагировать.

— Магглы не владеют магией, но складывать буквы в слова, а слова в предложения им под силу, — сообщил Северус с издевательским блеском в глазах. — Единственное, чего он мог не знать — того, что ритуал не срабатывает, если его совершает не маг. Об этом ведь в учебниках не пишут, это и так всем ясно. Волшебникам, я имею в виду. 

— Ладно. — Ремус облокотился о стол и заглянул Северусу в глаза. — А теперь скажи мне вот что: наш воображаемый друг уже больше месяца живёт среди магов. Даже если ютится в каких-нибудь развалинах, что он ест? Почему никто не сообщает о подозрительном типе в рваной одежде — за месяц его одежда должна была сильно обтрепаться… не перебивай, я же дал тебе высказаться! В рваной одежде, заляпанной кровью. Он должен быть весь в крови с головы до пят. Почему женщины не убегают от этого чудовища с воплями ужаса? Почему они впускают его в дом и даже не думают доставать палочку? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Северус после паузы. — Когда мы найдём ответы на эти вопросы, то поймаем убийцу. 

— Ещё по паре? — Ремус кивнул на пустые кружки. 

— Хорошо. — Северус запустил руку в волосы. 

— Грустно, когда любовь кончается вот так — безумием и смертью, — сказал Ремус, вернувшись. — А ведь они могли быть счастливы, остаться вместе.

— Родить маленького грязнокровку, — Снейп слегка улыбнулся, глядя перед собой непроницаемыми, точно сделанными из тёмного стекла глазами. — Умереть своей смертью, а перед тем измучить друг друга, уничтожить в себе и другом всё самое лучшее, что в них только было. 

— Не обязательно, — Ремус обхватил кружку ладонями. Приятная прохлада запотевших глиняных стенок успокаивала. 

— Жене-волшебнице не надо делать ничего особенного, чтобы обидеть мужа-маггла. Ей достаточно быть самой собой. К тому же я не верю в «долго и счастливо». Сейчас никто не живёт всю жизнь с одним и тем же человеком. — Северус сказал это просто и спокойно, констатируя факт. 

От его слов у Ремуса перехватило дыхание. 

— Хочешь сказать, у нас с тобой нет будущего? 

— У нас с тобой? — Северус расхохотался. — Люпин, у нас с тобой совершенно точно нет никакого будущего. Я тебе больше скажу — «нас с тобой» вообще не существует. Есть ты отдельно — и я отдельно. Хватит этой ерунды. Ты идёшь? 

— Нет, — сказал Ремус, не поднимая глаз. — Посижу ещё. 

— Как хочешь. 

Ремус не смотрел ему вслед. В горле пересохло. Он взял кружку Северуса, сделал глоток, другой. Пиво не утоляло жажду, словно он пил морскую воду. 

Как всё сложно. То есть всё очень просто: ты находишь человека, который тебе нравится, с которым тебе приятно пить, разговаривать, заниматься любовью, завтракать за одним столом. Находишь и живёшь с ним. Почему бы нет? От добра добра не ищут. Это Северусу нравится всё усложнять. Сам не знает, что ему нужно, так ещё и тебя пытается убедить, что ты вовсе не хочешь того, чего хочешь. 

Вот что бывает, когда человек живёт не в реальном мире, а в своей голове. 

— Сэр!

Ремус поднял глаза. Хозяин паба сурово смотрел на него сверху вниз. Бармен испуганно выглядывал из-за стойки. 

— Вам лучше уйти, сэр. Мы не обслуживаем посетителей с драконьим сифилисом. 

Ремус секунду не мог сообразить, с чего в нём заподозрили больного, потом вспомнил.

— Я убью его, — пробормотал он. — Со мной всё в порядке. Мой спутник просто пошутил. 

— Пожалуйста, освободите столик. — Хозяин постукивал палочкой по бедру.

Ремус молча встал, швырнул на стол плату за выпивку и вышел. 

***

— Чего вам ещё? — устало спросила толстуха. На ней был дорожный плащ, в руках — саквояж. 

— Вы сами будете убирать кровь и всё прочее? — Ремус сдерживался из последних сил. 

— А, вы чистильщик. Так бы сразу и сказали. Как будете уходить, наложите чары на дверь. Ноги моей не будет в Лондоне, пока вы не поймаете Руквуда. 

Женщина завертелась вокруг себя, как огромная пёстрая юла. Воздух с хлопком заполнил пустоту, которую она оставила, аппарировав. Умей тот маггл аппарировать, всё пошло бы иначе: семь молодых женщин были бы живы, а Ремус и Северус, скорее всего, так и остались бы чужими друг другу. Собственно, они и останутся. Северус ясно об этом сказал. Он умеет всё расставлять по своим местам. Ну и пошёл к чёрту. Ремус будет думать только о работе. 

Работа: вычистить пол, стены, потолок, мебель; всё время помнить, что помещение трёхмерно, грязь может быть повсюду. В щелях на полу. В складках мягких игрушек. В завитках рамок для колдографий. Ремус приходит в загаженные, осквернённые дома и оставляет после себя чистоту. 

Он огляделся. Внезапно ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь гадкое. Вдруг станет легче? Ремус присел на стул (вычищенное сиденье пахло озоном, как воздух после грозы) и расстегнул брюки. Ему было стыдно, но удержаться он не мог. Стыд лишь добавлял удовольствию остроты. 

Один в пустом доме. Один на месте преступления. 

Ремус провёл по члену пальцем, настраивая его, как музыкальный инструмент. Представил губы Северуса, охватывающие головку, смыкающиеся вокруг ствола, скользящие вверх, потом вниз.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шептал Ремус, онанируя. — Ненавижу… ах, Северус… 

Сперма выплеснулась на сверкающий паркет. Ремус открыл глаза, тупо посмотрел на белёсые капли. Вытер член платком, застегнулся. Одно движение палочкой — и на паркете не осталось ни пятнышка. 

***

Грузные облака плыли на север; луна освещала дома неверным светом. 

Невидимка направлялся к себе, в своё новое жилище, неуютное, но тёплое. Улица была пустынна: ни торговцев, ни пешеходов. Невидимка усмехнулся: веревка, которую он нашел в доме дьяволицы, оказалась очень кстати, теперь авроры ищут его по всем дистриктам. В любом мире полицейские тупы, и их приятно водить за нос. Они его не узнают, даже если поздороваются с ним за руку. Когда от тебя не ждут дурного, всё сразу упрощается.

Говорят, первый сон на новом месте — вещий. Невидимка весь день пытался вспомнить, что же ему приснилось; в памяти всплывали разрозненные обрывки — мусорный бак, чернокожий подросток, дьяволица, у которой вдруг отрастали рога. Он так и не смог решить, к добру это или к худу. Надо верить в лучшее. 

Полдела уже сделано. Чутьё Невидимки обострилось, теперь дело пойдёт быстрее. Он не будет тратить столько времени на подготовку. 

Из-за угла показалась женщина. Невидимка спрятался в нише, разделявшей фасады двух магазинов, дождался, пока бесовка не подойдёт достаточно близко, чтобы можно было увидеть её лицо, и осторожно высунул голову из укрытия. Шляпу пришлось снять. 

«Чёрная», — первое, что пришло ему в голову при взгляде на бесовку. 

Её лицо будто светилось в темноте, как гипсовая маска, зато волосы и одежда сливались с сумраком ночи. Бесовка вскинула голову, тонкие ноздри трепетали. Смотрела она так, словно была готова перекусить пополам любого, кто ей попадётся. У неё были длинные тёмные волосы, тонкая, как хлыст, фигура и пронзительные глаза.

«Это не дьяволица, — подумал Невидимка. — Нет, не она. Её смерть не принесёт мне освобождения. Пусть её убьёт кто-нибудь другой». 

Другая, подспудная мысль, которую он немедленно изгнал из сознания, заставила его вжаться в нишу. Кем бы ни была эта бесовка с горящими, глубоко посаженными глазами, с печатью безумия на исхудалом лице, Невидимка не сумел бы с ней справиться. Ни единого шанса. 

Он дождался, пока бесовка не продолжит путь, и вышел лишь после того, как затих цокот её каблучков по мостовой. 

Сердце стучало в груди, вены на висках пульсировали. В последний раз Невидимка пережил подобный страх, когда Самая Первая дьяволица влезла ему в голову. Напряжение последних месяцев давало о себе знать. Надо взять себя в руки. Случайная встреча с безобидной бесовкой, и он едва не сорвался. Так нельзя, худо будет, если он даст себя поймать в последний момент. Освобождение — дело недели или двух. Неделю или две Невидимка выдержит. 

Он понял, что замедлил шаг, и заставил себя идти в обычном темпе. Пусть чёртова баба не успела уйти далеко, он просто пройдёт мимо. 

Чёрная бесовка стояла на углу; приподняв подол мантии, она рассматривала свою туфлю. Невидимка остановился. 

— Reparo.

Фонарь, висевший на вделанном в стену крюке, серебрил кудри бесовки, распущенные по плечам. Длинная тень вытянулась стрелкой, указывая в сторону переулка. 

Бесовка повернулась, теперь её лицо было ярко освещено. 

Оно изменилось. 

Губы Невидимки растянулись в улыбке. 

— Вот и ты, моя дорогая, — прошептал он.

Шумная компания нагнала его сзади — хохотали пьяные парни, визжали пьяные девчонки. Пропустив их, Невидимка двинулся следом, и успел увидеть, как дьяволица свернула в переулок. 

«Упустишь момент — пожалеешь», — шепнул голос матери.

Невидимка всего лишь намеревался выяснить, где живёт дьяволица, но если мать говорит… 

Он достал нож из чехла, закреплённого под мышкой, и прибавил шагу. 

***

Ремус решил вести себя, словно ничего не было — ни ночи, проведённой вместе, ни разговора в пабе. До лёгкости, с какой это проделывал Северус, ему было далеко: у того было больше практики или больше хладнокровия. Или же отношения с Ремусом ничего для него не значили. Скорее, последнее — во всём прочем Северус хладнокровием не отличался. 

Дверь в комнату Северуса была открыта. Уж конечно не потому, что он ждал возвращения соседа. Ремус прошёл мимо, не заглянув внутрь. Принял ванну, переоделся, спустился на кухню, поужинал в одиночестве. Поднимаясь к себе, Ремус прихватил с собой чашку чая. Потом спустился ещё раз и принёс чайник. Вспомнил, что забыл печенье. 

— Люпин, перестань сновать туда-сюда. Хочешь войти — входи. — Северус запустил руку в волосы. 

Пирамида из карточек вращалась посреди комнаты, переливаясь, как рождественская ёлка. Несколько свечей, рассеивавших тьму, довершали впечатление. 

— Я просто пошёл за печеньем, — Ремус переступил порог, но садиться не стал. 

— Прибереги свои отмазки для другого человека. Я же с тобой не первый день знаком. Ты нашёл что-нибудь новое?

Ремус предпочёл не обращать внимания на язвительный тон (хотя всё равно было обидно). 

— Нет. А ты? 

— А я — да. И ты нашёл, только пока об этом не знаешь. 

— Надо полагать, сам я не пойму, а ты мне не расскажешь?

Обида перешла в глухое раздражение. 

— Разве тебе интересно? — Карточки улеглись на стол, покрыв его, словно мёртвые бабочки. — Извини, мне показалось, что тебя занимают совсем другие вещи — любовь, волчьи свадьбы и всё такое прочее. 

— Отличная шутка. Я попозже посмеюсь. — Ремус распахнул дверь. 

— Люпин, вернись. 

— Зачем? — Ремус остановился, но ладонь с дверной ручки не снял. — Твои запасы сарказма распирают тебя изнутри? 

— Я ведь извинился. 

— Ты вправду так думаешь? 

— Да, я так думаю. Будешь слушать или нет? 

Ремус захлопнул дверь и уселся в кресло. Взгляд Северуса смягчился. 

— Когда ты убирал осколки в гостиной, тебе ничего не показалось странным? 

— Нет, — буркнул Ремус. 

— Такой же внимательный, как твои дружки с их симпатической магией. Всё, всё, перестал! — Северус поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. — Рама вокруг защёлки исцарапана осколками, и по расположению царапин видно, что в момент, когда стекло разбили, защёлка была открыта. 

— И что из этого следует?

— Окно разбили для отвода глаз. Амбридж впустила убийцу сама.

— Но почему? 

— Пока просто отметим этот факт. Итак, у нас есть маггл, которого Диана Гарланд подцепила где-то в маггловском Лондоне. Он жил с ней некоторое время, а потом убил. Есть основания предположить, что Диана практиковала на нём свои навыки легилеменции. Маггл таков, что девушки готовы впустить его в дом или пойти за ним на заброшенный склад.

— Знойный красавец?

— Возможно. А может, просто милый парень, вроде тебя.

— А возможно, близкий знакомый. Руквуд. 

— Нет, не Руквуд! — Северус взял верхнюю карточку и сердито бросил её обратно. — Он мог прикончить Амбридж, но остальные шарахались бы от него, как от чумы. 

— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы это был Руквуд, ведь тогда окажется, что Сириус и Джеймс шли по верному пути, а мы только зря тратили силы. 

— Отлично. Ступай и ты по верному пути — прямо в задницу! Буду тратить силы в одиночку. 

Ремус положил ногу на ногу и сладко улыбнулся. 

— К чему так переживать? У тебя всё лицо в пятнах. Злость тебя не красит. 

— Пошёл вон! — заорал Снейп. 

— То «останься, Люпин», то «пошёл вон». Где твоя последовательность? 

Северус объяснил, где. 

— Ого! — Ремус поднял брови. — Что ж, раз ты так настроен, действительно лучше оставить тебя одного. Так вот он какой, холодный логический ум. 

Северус схватил банку с какой-то дрянью, в последний момент опомнился и поставил её обратно, хорошенько стукнув ею о стол. 

— Сегодня мы много чего друг другу наговорили, — сказал Ремус. — Длинный был день. 

Тени от пламени свечей изгибались между ними, как змеи.

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Пусть он закончится. 

***

Сон не шёл, постель не согревалась. Ремус лежал, глядя на колеблемую сквозняком штору. Он был уверен, что не уснёт. Наконец он встал, накинул халат и решительно вышел в коридор. Остановился перед дверью Северуса, дёргая пояс за концы. От холода его била дрожь. Глупо так стоять — надо или войти, или отправляться в собственную кровать. 

Ремус собрался с духом и постучал. Дверь открылась сразу, будто Северус только и ждал этого стука. 

«То, что случилось между взрослыми людьми один раз, может повториться, не так ли?» — эту реплику Ремус приготовил заранее и отрепетировал, но репетиция оказалась не нужной, Северус не дал ему вымолвить ни слова.

Пауза длилась несколько секунд, необходимых для поцелуя; потом Ремус набрал воздуха в грудь и смог наконец вымолвить: 

— Сказал бы, что хочешь. Я полночи думал, идти или нет.

— Давай обойдёмся без объяснений. И без прелюдий. — Северус снял с него халат, задрал рубаху.

— Если ты готов. — Ремус облокотился о спинку кровати, прогнулся в пояснице.

Северус вошёл слишком напористо, резким толчком. Ремус с всхлипом втянул воздух.

— Со мной можешь тоже не церемониться. — Северус взял его за бёдра, дёрнул вверх. — Не кончай, я тоже хочу.

— Я постараюсь. — У Ремуса снова вырвался всхлип, уже от удовольствия. — Но не обещаю.

— Taenio. 

Эластичная лента туго охватила яйца Ремуса. 

— Ох! Северус! О, проклятье… да двигайся же! 

Оборачиваясь назад, Ремус видел свои ягодицы, член Северуса, то выскальзывающий почти целиком, то полностью исчезающий в нём, в Ремусе, и торс Северуса в рамке распахнутого халата, не видел только лица — Северус склонился, опираясь о спинку кровати, завеса волос колыхалась, когда он подавался вперёд, чтобы в следующий миг качнуться назад. 

А если повернуть голову не так сильно, перекатить её, лечь на холодное дерево щекой, Ремус увидит руку Северуса — тонкие пальцы с квадратными суставами, побелевшими от напряжения, с синими выступающими венами, а выше, на предплечье — татуировка, метка Волдеморта. 

— Как насчёт лицом к лицу? Ты сумеешь задрать ноги достаточно высоко? — пропыхтел Северус.

— Не вопрос, — с готовностью отозвался Ремус. — Только сними ленту. Пожалуйста. Получишь своё попозже. 

— Ладно. 

Северус завалил Ремуса на постель. Они повозились, прилаживаясь друг к другу, Северус резко поднялся, Ремус повис на нём, как летучая мышь, вниз головой. 

— Ты мне спину сломаешь! 

— Лишь бы член себе не сломать. — Северус присел. — Так лучше?

— Да-а! — блаженно простонал Ремус. Он упёрся локтями, чтобы не скользить по простыне, и услышал, как кто-то подвывает в унисон движениям. 

— Люпин, мне за тебя стыдно, — Северус с оттягом шлёпнул его по левой ягодице. 

— А мне нет! — выкрикнул Ремус. — Да! Да! Глубже! 

Северус хлестнул его раскрытой ладонью ещё раз и ещё, подстёгивая, как лошадь, хотя Ремуса не надо было подстёгивать, он и так уже нёсся во весь опор. 

Когда он остановился, и Северус остановился, и кровать остановилась, потому что она тоже, кажется, неслась во весь опор, все были в поту, не исключая кровати. Северус осторожно снял ноги Ремуса со своих плеч («Никогда больше!» — сказал Ремус, растирая онемевшие, трясущиеся бёдра) и повалился рядом. Ремус смог ещё натянуть одеяло на них обоих. Сердце даже не колотилось, а подпрыгивало, ударялось о грудную клетку и шлёпалось обратно, на ложе из мышц, подпрыгивало снова, но уже тише, и снова; Ремусу казалось, он слышит эти шлепки, но слышал он только дождь, заморосивший к утру. 

Трижды или четырежды Ремус просыпался и каждый раз думал, что, открыв глаза, увидит пустую подушку и смятое одеяло, однако уже рассвело, а на подушке по-прежнему покоилась черноволосая голова, под одеялом вырисовывалось острое плечо, не менее острый локоть, сглаженная линия бедра и прочие детали северусова тела. 

Когда Ремус пробудился окончательно, Северус не спал. Он вытянулся, сложив руки на груди — губы плотно сжаты, рассеянный взгляд обращён в никуда. 

«Размышляет о маггле, — решил Ремус. — Где он да как он… А меня будто и нет». 

— Ты был прав насчёт весны, — сказал вдруг Северус. — Лезут всякие дурацкие мысли, чувства какие-то… — он поморщился. — Не любовь, конечно — ещё не хватало! — а так, не хочется быть одному. 

— Вот и не будь. — Ремус сунул пальцы ему под мышку — влажные от пота волосы, горячая кожа — и пощекотал. Северус дёрнулся, издав нервный смешок.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, палец сломаю!

— Боишься щекотки, а?

— Ничего подобного. Люпин, прекрати! — Он схватил Ремуса за руки и дёрнул на себя. 

Они возились, перекатываясь по отчаянно скрипящей кровати, пока, наконец, не затихли, утомившись. Лежали они так близко, что Ремус не видел улыбки Северуса, лишь чувствовал её щекой. 

— Давай бросим это расследование, — прошептал Ремус. — Аврорам карты в руки, а мы птички вольные, можем проваляться в постели хоть неделю. 

— Безответственная ты личность! — укорил его Северус. — Валяйся, если хочешь, а я встаю. 

После чего немедленно заснул. 

***

За окнами сгустилась туманная мгла, и Ремус зажёг несколько свечей, чтобы гостиная не казалась слишком мрачной. Снейп только что вернулся из Министерства: Отдел Тайн внезапно вспомнил о своем сотруднике и завалил его работой. Работа Северуса раздражала.

— Приносят груду какого-то хлама и требуют проверить его на тёмные заклятия. Почему я должен тратить на это свое время, именно тогда, когда я должен поймать спятившего убийцу? — жаловался он.

— По-моему, тебе стоит открыть частное детективное агентство.

— Угу. И будем искать драгоценности, украденные домовыми эльфами, и следить за неверными женами и их любовниками-оборотнями?

— Почему сразу оборотнями? За что такая дискриминация? — возмутился Ремус.

— Потому что оборотни сексуально невоздержанны.

— Эй, мне казалось, ты не против?

— А разве я говорю, что против?

Северус притащил в гостиную пачку каких-то своих заметок и углубился в их изучение, забыв о чашке ароматного чая, исходившей паром на столике. Наконец он оторвался от бумаг и в задумчивости принялся водить пальцем по губам. 

— Северус, — не выдержал Ремус, заворожённо следивший за этим пальцем, — у меня такое ощущение, что у тебя встаёт на интеллектуальные загадки.

— Это твои фантазии, Люпин. 

— Знаешь, однажды у Слагхорна пропала из хранилища шкурка бумсланга. Дамблдор, знал, что виновен кто-то из нас четверых. Так как было полнолуние, я оказался вне подозрения. Если бы был виновен Джеймс, то у него был бы ровно один соучастник, а если Питер, то у него было бы ровно два соучастника. Следует ли из этого…

— Да, да, ещё! — дурашливо застонал Северус и откинулся на диван, раздвигая ноги.

— Ррр! — Ремус навалился, сверху, подминая его под себя. 

— Камин закрой, — задыхаясь, сказал Северус через минуту. Теперь, когда рука Ремуса сжимала их члены, его стоны стали по-настоящему страстными. 

— Чёрт! Кто оставил на диване этот колючий плед!

Некоторое время спустя они сидели на кухне и чинно пили чай. Правда, на Северусе при этом были только трусы, а на Ремусе — только рубашка.

— Так вот, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Северус, — если бы ты не перебил меня, я бы сказал тебе, что убийца рано или поздно снова себя проявит и, возможно, оставит нам какую-нибудь зацепку, а пока нам остаётся только ждать.

Ремус опустил глаза, рассматривая след от засоса у себя на бедре. Наверное, будет синяк. 

Раздался громкий стук — сердитый почтовый филин колотил клювом в оконное стекло.

«Рем! Где бы ты ни был, хватай палочку в зубы и аппарируй в Мунго. Он снова напал, но на этот раз девушка жива. Джеймс.»

Ремус молча передал записку Северусу.

— Это как раз то, чего я ждал, — констатировал тот.

***

Собирая разбросанную по гостиной одежду, Ремус обнаружил, что один носок повис на каминной решётке; огонь, как мышь, выел дыру на месте большого пальца. 

— Скорее, Люпин! — поторопил его Северус. — Заснул, что ли? 

Ремус поспешно натянул носки и обулся. 

До Мунго они добрались быстро, но у Джеймса и Сириуса всё равно был раздосадованный вид. Сириус нетерпеливо отталкивал ногой невероятно длинный, пушистый, полосатый хвост, выглядывающий из-под юбки сидевшей рядом ведьмы. 

— Что вы творите? — возмутилась она наконец.

— Ваш хвост лезет мне в штаны, мэм. Сделайте с ним что-нибудь.

— Если бы я могла что-нибудь с ним сделать, меня бы тут не было. — Ведьма надулась. 

— Ты спал, что ли? — спросил Джеймс у Ремуса. — Почему так долго? 

— Вышивали диванные подушки — подарок вам на свадьбу, — ответил Северус, не дожидаясь, пока со щёк Ремуса схлынет краска. 

— Лучше бы ты носовой платок себе вышил. Потерпевшая в «Созданных травмах», доставлена два часа назад. Должна была уже прийти в себя. 

— Кто она? — спросил Ремус.

— Чарити Бэрбидж. Знаешь её?

— Вроде нет. 

Они поднялись на второй этаж. Оказалось, торопиться было ни к чему: ответственный целитель велел им подождать. 

Они расселись на стульях у двери палаты, словно родственники, явившиеся навестить больную старушку. Джеймс закрыл глаза и задремал. Северус смотрел на портрет Аргухарта Ракхарроу. Сириус уставился на Северуса, скрестив руки на груди и презрительно щурясь. Ремус шевелил пальцами ноги в ботинке и вспоминал, осталась ли у него хоть одна пара носков, целая и чистая одновременно. 

В коридор вбежала румяная пожилая целительница. 

— Кто тут у нас папочка? — весело спросила она, останавливаясь рядом.

— Вон сидят, целых два, — Северус кивнул в сторону Джеймса и Сириуса. 

Целительница озадаченно захлопала глазами. 

— Это не к нам, мы из аврората, — отозвался Джеймс. 

— Ах, мистер Поттер, я вас и не узнала! Ну как вы? Жар спал? Поносика больше нет? 

— Нет, — сказал Джеймс, бурно краснея. 

— Поменьше шоколадок, поменьше! 

Из-за угла вывернул молодой человек, бледно-зелёный, как лист салата. 

— Ах, вот и наш папочка! — обрадовалась целительница, устремляясь ему навстречу. 

— Поносик, — задумчиво повторил Северус. — Говорил я тебе, Люпин, не злоупотребляй шоколадом. 

— Ты прекрасно понял, о ком она говорила, — буркнул Джеймс. 

— Значит, я должен терпеть и молчать, а этот урод пусть болтает что хочет?! — Сириус вскочил, отшвырнув стул. — Этот жалкий, мерзопакостный, подлый, ублюдочный… 

— Давай, давай, — поощрил его Северус. — Посмотрим, насколько богат твой словарный запас. Поттер подарил тебе словарь синонимов? Трудно жить с человеком, который понимает только «сидеть» и «к ноге». 

Сириус набрал воздуха в грудь. 

— Как вам не стыдно? — не выдержал Ремус. — За стеной умирает девушка, а вы задираете друг друга, точно малолетки в песочнице! 

— Сразу не умерла, так теперь уже и не умрёт, — сказал Северус.

Сириус фыркнул, плюхнулся на стул. 

— Вот именно. И какая ей разница, чем мы тут занимаемся? 

Из палаты выглянул целитель.

— Чем бы вы не занимались, прервите свой приятный досуг. Мисс Бэрбидж пришла в себя. 

Чарити Бэрбидж лежала у самой двери. Остальные две кровати были пусты. Свет едва сочился сквозь маленькое окно, лампы были притушены. 

— Мисс Бэрбидж, — тихо проговорил Джеймс, — вы меня слышите? 

Девушка повернула к нему голову. Её глаза казались непомерно огромными. 

— Да, — сказала она чуть слышно. 

— Мы из аврората, мисс Бэрбидж. 

Девушка слабо кивнула. 

— Вы единственная… — Джеймс откашлялся, — единственная, кто видел убийцу. Только вы можете помочь нам схватить его как можно быстрее. Как он выглядел? 

— Я не знаю. Он подошёл сзади. Ударил меня по голове. Я упала, он пнул меня в бок, было так больно… я хотела вытащить палочку, но не смогла. Слишком больно. Я попыталась, и он наступил мне на руку. Я слышала, как сломалась кость. Он пинал меня по земле, и всё бил, бил… Не знаю, как он выглядел — всё как-то смешалось — помню ботинки, на толстой подошве, носок стальной, я никогда таких раньше не видела. Длинный плащ, кажется — полы мелькали перед глазами. Потом он поднял меня за волосы… я думала, они оторвутся вместе с кожей… упёрся коленом мне в спину, я выпятила живот, и он поднял нож, и… — Бэрбидж замолчала, переводя дыхание. — Кто-то зашёл в переулок, целая компания, несколько человек. Они нас не увидели. Он меня бросил и ушёл. Я слышала его шаги — он не бежал. 

— Он что-нибудь говорил? 

— Нет. Я не слышала его голоса. 

— Вы знакомы с этим человеком? — Джеймс протянул Бэрбидж колдографию Руквуда. 

— Нет. — Девушка закрыла глаза. 

— Довольно, — тихо сказал целитель. — Спите, мисс Бэрбидж. Нож прорезал кишки и остановился в волосе от диафрагмы, — сказал он, когда все вышли из палаты. — Когда Бэрбидж доставили, мы сомневались, что она останется жива. В жизни не видел, чтобы человека так изувечили без применения чар. 

— Она поправится? — спросил Джеймс. 

— Физически — безусловно. Душевно… — целитель задумался, — наверное, тоже. Люди умеют забывать даже самое плохое. 

— Видишь, Рем, — сказал Сириус, — мы играем честно. Ты знаешь всё, что знаем мы. Сейчас мы в аврорат. Прочешем местность частым гребнем, возможно, Руквуд прячется где-то поблизости. 

— Что с ловушкой?

— Пока не сработала. И всё же он попадётся, дело времени. 

— Надеюсь, он не успеет напасть на кого-нибудь ещё, — сказал Джеймс. — Луни, мы хотели пригласить тебя на ужин, но ничего не получится. Похоже, сегодня мы не будем не только ужинать, но и спать. 

— Удачи. — Ремус почувствовал себя бесполезным лодырем. 

Джеймс и Сириус ушли, ловко огибая укушенных и израненных страдальцев, ковыляющих по коридору. 

Ремус ждал, что Северус не преминёт выпустить пару ядовитых стрел по поводу отсутствия связи мисс Бэрбидж и Руквуда, но тот промолчал — и молчал до самого дома.

***

Дождь стучал по водосточным трубам. Небо словно отгораживалось пеленой облаков от мрачного мира, лежавшего под ним. 

Невидимка развернул газету.

— Невероятно, — сказал бес с человеческим именем Том. — Ещё одна. Он всё время их опережает.

— И немудрено. Их только ленивый не обскачет, — отозвался Невидимка, безошибочно опознав в «них» Министерство вообще и авроров в частности. — Но эта, кажется, осталась жива. 

— Ей повезло, — согласился Том. 

«Это не ей повезло, — подумал Невидимка. — Это я сделал глупость». 

Бесконечное кружение по Аду, погони, мнимое достижение цели затмили его рассудок. Он сорвался, обезумел от ненависти: набросился на дьяволицу, бил её, целя в лицо, в живот, сокрушая хрупкие кости, разрывая кожу, обнажая мускулы. За вспышкой ярости последовало наказание. Вместе с дьяволицей он потерял надежду на спасение. 

Невидимка положил газету на стол, тщательно разгладив лист с колдографией. Когда его пальцы коснулись лица дьяволицы, она жалобно сморщилась, отвернулась, закрываясь рукавом больничной рубахи. Невидимку охватило чувство жалости к себе и к съеденным дьяволицей бесовкам — бессмысленные, лишённые души существа, они вертелись в кругах Ада словно листья, гонимые ветром, но даже этого ничтожного существования их лишили. Невидимка вытер увлажнившиеся глаза. 

Том посмотрел на него с сочувствием. 

— Не стоит так переживать, — сказал он. — На молодых всё заживает быстро. Вот увидите, до конца этой недели она выйдет из лечебницы.

— Верно. — Невидимка прерывисто вздохнул. 

Скоро раны дьяволицы затянутся, и тогда можно сделать попытку… нет, мать говорила — или ты что-то делаешь, или не делаешь; он не попытается, он прикончит эту тварь. 

— Ещё чаю? — благожелательно спросил Том. 

— Пожалуй. Благодарю вас. — Невидимка перевернул газету и принялся разгадывать кроссворд. 

***

Ремус стоял напротив плиты, вдыхая аромат жарящегося мяса и прислушиваясь к его скворчанию на сковороде. 

— Зачем ты задёрнул шторы? — спросил Северус. — И так темно из-за этих туч. 

— Не могу смотреть на соседний дом. Элизабет Уорлок жила совсем рядом, но даже её мы не смогли спасти. 

— Да хоть бы в соседней комнате, — буркнул Северус. — Не мы же её убили, верно? 

— Рем, ты сентиментальная старая калоша, — произнёс Ремус голосом Сириуса, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад воображаемую гриву. 

Северус расхохотался. 

— Как ты это делаешь? 

— Делаю, и всё. 

Ремусу было приятно, что ему есть чем удивить Северуса. Тот прищурился, что-то обдумывая, окинул Ремуса оценивающим взглядом. 

— Мы пришли к выводу, что убийца следит за жертвами, не так ли? 

— Да. 

— И газеты, надо полагать, читает. А Скитер уже растрезвонила о чудесном спасении мисс Бэрбидж на весь волшебный мир.

— Надо удвоить охрану. — Ремус нахмурился.

— И что? Вечно будешь её охранять? Лучшая защита — это нападение, Люпин. Поймаем его на живца. 

— Оборотное зелье! — догадался Ремус. — Но если он так умён, то может догадаться. 

— А ты на что, с твоими-то способностями? — Помолчав, Северус язвительно добавил: — Если ты боишься, живцом могу стать и я, мне не впервой. Только, боюсь, убийца на меня не клюнет — я не умею кокетничать. 

— Я, стало быть, умею! — обиделся Ремус. 

— Ты кокетничаешь со мной с того дня, как мы поселились вместе.

— Нет!

— Да, кокетничаешь. Поскольку даже я повёлся, убийца и подавно соблазнится. Нужно будет попросить у Бэрбидж прядь волос. Лучше, если это сделаешь ты — женщины тебе доверяют. Но для начала мы отправимся в Министерство и поговорим с Петтигрю. 

— Рад слышать, что ты освоил слово «мы», — одобрил Ремус. — Полагаю, со временем ты научишься спрашивать моё мнение перед тем, как подписать меня на какую-нибудь авантюру. 

— А ты против? — Северус погасил огонь под сковородой и достал тарелки. 

— Нет. — Ремус выложил отбивные, поставил тарелки на стол. 

— Так я и подумал. Не волнуйся, Люпин, ничего с тобой не сделается. — Северус уселся, бросил на колени салфетку. 

— Волдеморт тоже тебе так говорил?

— Посмотрите, у нашего волчка прорезались зубки! А где салат? 

— Волки не едят салата, — ухмыльнулся Ремус. — Закусывай смертью. 

— У меня от неё несварение. Так что, поговоришь с Петтигрю? Пусть даст информацию о том, что мисс Бэрбидж, выйдя из больницы, официально отказалась от охраны, но тем не менее Министерство ручается за её безопасность, бла-бла-бла, три ведра воды, как Петтигрю делает, когда хочет сказать, что если с вами что-то стрясётся, это будет ваша вина, а если нет — заслуга Министерства.

— Чарити не откажется от охраны, она напугана до смерти, — возразил Ремус, теряя нить. 

— Ты что, по пояс деревянный? — Северус постучал себя пальцем по лбу. — Бэрбидж останется в Мунго. 

— А! — сообразил Ремус. — Хамить вовсе необязательно, — добавил он, спохватившись. — А не то…

— Да? — Северус поднял глаза и осклабился. — Что ты сделаешь? 

— Закроюсь вечером в спальне и буду читать книжку! 

— Шантаж и угрозы. — Северус покачал головой. — Кажется, я начинаю тебя уважать. ну что, переодеваемся, и в путь?

— Да, конечно.

Ремус поднялся в спальню, сменил домашний свитер на мантию и остановился у окна. Накладывать водоотталкивающие чары или можно обойтись без этого? Дождь, кажется, перестал, не стоит тратить время. Окна в комнате Лиззи Уорлок задёрнуты. Интересно, уехала ли Селестина. Наверное, да. 

Ремус постучал пальцем по стеклу. Капля, замершая на стекле снаружи, поползла вниз. Ремус наблюдал за её движением, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. 

— Люпин, чёрт тебя возьми со всеми потрохами! Полчаса прошло! 

— Что такое? — Он растерянно поглядел на Северуса. 

— Ты поднялся на минутку, чтобы переодеться. На минутку, Люпин! 

— Прости. — Ремус чувствовал себя одуревшим, словно его внезапно разбудили. — Иногда я забываю про время. Пойду куда-нибудь, задумаюсь, а потом оказывается, что прошёл час или два, а я даже не помню, где был. 

Северус поднял бровь, однако оставил признание Ремуса без комментариев. 

*** 

Чтобы найти Питера, им пришлось побегать по всем уровням Министерства. Он повсюду «только что был, но вышел буквально секунду назад». Нашёлся Питер в коридоре Отдела магических происшествий и катастроф; он на ходу пил кофе из кружки с надписью «Мистер Большая Шишка» и просматривал бумаги в папке, плывущей перед ним по воздуху. Следом за ним шёл помощник — тоже с папкой, только он не кофе пил, а ковырял в носу. Увидев, что за ним наблюдают, помощник так смутился, что забыл вытащить палец из носа. 

Питер широко улыбнулся. 

— Дружище! — Он оттолкнул папку в сторону и протянул Ремусу руку. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть. Снейп, — он потёр пальцем переносицу, — в общем, тоже здравствуй. 

— День добрый. — Северус усмехнулся. 

— Мы тебя искали, — сказал Ремус. — Можно тебя на пару слов?

Питер продолжал улыбаться, но в его глазах мелькнула настороженность. 

— Можно даже на пару десятков. — Он отдал папку своему спутнику. — Фэрис, вы можете идти. Чем могу помочь, старина? 

Ремус в нескольких словах высказал просьбу. 

— Зачем вам это нужно? 

— Пожалуй, ты предпочтёшь этого не знать.

Питер потеребил нижнюю губу и тяжело вздохнул.

— Пойми меня правильно, дружище, я хочу тебе помочь, но не хочу потерять работу. Это дезинформация. 

— Можно подумать, раньше вам её давать не приходилось, — вмешался Северус. 

— Не зарывайся, Снейп, — холодно сказал Петтигрю. 

— Никто не будет в претензии, — сказал Ремус. — Чарити Бэрбидж мы предупредим, а всем остальным нет до этого дела. Кроме убийцы, конечно. 

— Хочешь обойти Джеймса и Сириуса? — Питер хохотнул. 

Ремус ответил самой застенчивой из своих улыбок. 

— Они невысокого мнения о моих сыскных способностях. Немного обидно. 

— Да, я знаю, как это бывает. Хорошо, я дам сообщение в «Пророк». Удачи. Поймайте подонка.

— Сделаем всё возможное. 

— В воскресенье мы с Мартой устраиваем небольшую вечеринку — партия в «химеру», коктейли. Придёшь?

— С удовольствием. 

Они снова обменялись рукопожатиями. 

— Он действительно опубликует заметку? — спросил Северус.

— Безусловно. 

— Умеешь ты людей умасливать. 

— Я умею не только это. — Ремус подтолкнул его локтем. 

Сообщение о том, что завтрашним вечером Чарити Бэрбидж выйдет из больницы и отправится домой, отказавшись от охраны («вопреки настояниям компетентных лиц») появилось в вечернем выпуске «Пророка». 

***

Ремус спешил домой, помахивая сумкой с продуктами. В сумке была бутылка молока, свежие булочки к кофе и баночка любимого джема Северуса, в кармане — прядь волос Чарити Бэрбидж, перевязанная лентой. 

Сегодня Ремусу пришлось подняться пораньше, чтобы пройти полугодовую регистрацию в Департаменте волшебных тварей. Когда он уходил, Северус ещё спал, улёгшись на живот и обняв подушку обеими руками. От этого зрелища Ремус почувствовал себя семейным человеком. Наклонившись, он чмокнул Северуса в шею, потом, окончательно расчувствовавшись — в плечо. 

— Проснулся сам — разбуди другого, — пробубнил Северус в подушку. — Хватит лизаться, Люпин. 

— Знаешь, Северус, если ты проявишь немножко нежности, пенис у тебя не отвалится. 

— Ты уверен?

— У меня же не отвалился. 

— Правда? Ну-ка проверим. — Северус повернулся, притянул Ремуса к себе. — Вроде бы всё на месте, но в рабочем ли состоянии? 

— Северус, я очень хочу, но я опоздаю. 

— Ты сам напрашивался на нежности. Чего ты хотел, поцелуя в щёчку? 

— Ну… да. 

— К этому я не способен. Бессмысленные телодвижения не по моей части. — Северус вытащил руку из-под рубашки Ремуса и отвернулся. Расстроенный Ремус не успел подняться с кровати, когда Северус быстро поцеловал его в щёку и тут же снова уткнулся в подушку. — Всё, уходи. Я буду досыпать. 

В очереди на регистрацию Ремус улыбался. Чиновник внёс его данные в журнал, поставил штамп на удостоверение о благонадёжности и посоветовал зайти в Мунго, проверить голову. 

— Непременно! — пообещал Ремус радостно. — Спасибо что напомнили. 

Чарити Бэрбидж, уже почти оправившаяся от ран и потрясения, охотно согласилась пожертвовать локон и ещё охотнее — не выписываться из больницы до поимки убийцы. 

День складывался превосходно. 

— Северус! — крикнул Ремус. 

Никто не отозвался. На столе лежала короткая записка: «Свяжись с М.М.» Ремус кинулся к камину.

— Минерва, добрый день! Что-то случилось?

— Плохие новости. Ночью напали на дом Лонгботтомов. Альбус хочет, чтобы все собрались в Хогвартсе. Возьми с собой самое необходимое, возможно, придётся здесь заночевать.

— Все живы? 

— Да, на этот раз обошлось. Возле вашего дома тоже слонялись какие-то подозрительные типы, защити как следует дверь. 

Через десять минут Ремус аппарировал на окраину Хогсмида и зашагал по направлению к замку.

Во время войны фениксовцы часто собирались в школе, а иногда и жили там, благо размеры замка позволяли разместиться с комфортом. Тогда Ремусу это нравилось, однако теперь, когда у него был свой дом, он не желал укрываться в Хогвартсе. Он предпочёл бы остаться у себя. Если кто-то пожелает напасть на его крепость, врагу не поздоровится.

Очевидно, Северус думал так же. Ремус обнаружил его и Дамблдора возле горгульи, сторожившей вход в директорский кабинет. 

— Альбус, мы — два взрослых мага, прошедшие войну, и в состоянии защитить себя сами, — шипел Северус.

— Мальчик мой, мне бы не хотелось разыскивать твои останки на пепелище очередного твоего дома. А заодно и останки Ремуса. Здравствуй, Ремус. Поднимайтесь в кабинет, новости сообщу, когда все соберутся.

И Дамблдор, шурша мантией, пошёл по коридору. 

— Упрямый старый… — Северус стиснул зубы, удерживая дальнейшие слова. 

— Он особенный, — возразил Ремус, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма. — В таком возрасте управлять школой, волшебным миром и нами всеми… 

— Волшебным миром управляет не он один, и слава Мерлину. Что касается нас — если тебе нравится, чтобы тобой управляли, можешь купить себе ошейник, а у меня с некоторых пор идиосинкразия на людей, считающих себя вправе определять мою судьбу. — Северус пнул ступеньку. 

Винтовая лестница на миг остановилась, по всей её длине пробежала дрожь, точно дракон выгнул хребет. Ремусу и Северусу пришлось ухватиться друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. 

— Не понимаю, как ты умудряешься жить в состоянии непрерывного раздражения и не сойти с ума, — сказал Ремус, опасливо поглядывая на лестницу, возобновившую движение. 

— Не понимаю, как ты умудряешься на все неприятности реагировать улыбочкой и пожатием плеч. 

— Я стараюсь думать о хорошем. — Ремус открыл дверь, пропуская Северуса вперёд. 

Артур и Молли поприветствовали их, Хмури только хмыкнул. Фрэнк качал ногой и кусал губы. Он явно предпочёл бы остаться с семьей. 

Ремус едва успел выбрать кресло и расположиться в нём, как в кабинет вошли Джеймс и Сириус.

— Всем доброе утро, — сказал Джеймс.

— Кому как, — буркнул Фрэнк. — Руквуд попался? 

— Нет пока.

Фрэнк хрустнул суставами пальцев. 

— Джеймс, а где Гарри? Неужели вы оставили его с домовиком? — заволновалась Молли Уизли.

— Нет, он здесь, с Алисой и другими детьми. 

— Наверное, мне нужно пойти к ним, — Молли виновато взглянула на Фрэнка. — Бедная Алиса не привыкла к такой ораве детишек. Они у меня шумные, а ведь Алиса ночь не спала, да ещё это нападение! 

— Она дремлет в кресле, дети отлично обходятся без неё. — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Когда я уходил, они сражались с Пивзом. Гарри доволен. Он скучает один — когда возвращаемся, он от нас ни на шаг, а как уходим, ударяется в рёв. 

— Не можем же мы бросить работу! — Сириус досадливо поднял глаза к потолку, как будто эта тема уже успела ему надоесть. — Давай брать его с собой, сто раз уже предлагал. В аврорате ему будет весело, там всегда полно народу. А на время операций будем подкидывать его Питеру. Или вон Аластору. 

Хмури поперхнулся чаем. 

— Как у тебя всё просто получается! — Джеймс язвительно свернул очками. 

— Джеймс, ты должен подумать о женитьбе, — строго сказала Молли. — Мальчику нужна мать. 

— Вообще-то мы с Сириусом уже сходили на пару свиданий.

— С Сириусом? — Молли широко раскрыла глаза. 

— Ну да. Дело-то непростое. Я ведь не по любви женюсь, теперь это невозможно. А так мне нужен совет друга. Взгляд со стороны, понимаете? Правда, в последний раз ты перестарался, — Джеймс бросил укоризненный взгляд на Сириуса. — Не обязательно было устраивать бедной девушке допрос и доводить её до истерики.

— Джейми, дружище, она была тебя недостойна! — Сириус развалился в кресле, превращая чайную чашку то в песочные часы, то в фальшивый галлеон. — Нам нужна мать для Гарри, а не кто попало. Какая мать из этой глупой курицы? И вообще, не успела с тобой познакомиться, а уже спрашивает, кто я такой и почему живу в твоём доме! Так она захочет, чтобы я вообще съехал! 

Снейп приподнял бровь и разглядывал обоих друзей с непередаваемым выражением. Молли обернулась к нему. 

— Северус, а ты почему до сих пор не нашёл себе хорошую девочку?

— Что хорошего в хороших девочках? — с вызовом ответил Снейп. — Вот насчёт плохой девчонки я подумаю. 

— Ты лучше подумай насчёт слепой, — сказал Сириус с ухмылкой. 

Намечавшуюся перепалку прервал приход Дамблдора. 

В нескольких словах Альбус изложил ситуацию: ночью Упивающиеся напали на дом Лонгботтомов. Чудом никто не пострадал: Алиса и маленький Невилл были у бабушки, а Фрэнк успел аппарировать. От дома, правда, остались одни головёшки. 

— Там была Беллатрикс Лестрэнж, — сказал Фрэнк, — Яксли, Амикус Кэрроу. Барти Крауч. 

— Бедный Бартоломью, — Артур вздохнул. — Какая страшная судьба — погибнуть от руки собственного сына! Стоит мне представить, что, скажем, Перси отвернулся бы от меня… 

— Не болтай вздор! — оборвала его Молли. — Наши дети совсем не такие. 

— Руквуд был среди нападавших? — спросил Ремус у Фрэнка. 

— Не уверен. 

— Руквуд у нас как чёрный единорог, — усмехнулся Северус. — Вроде бы существует, но никто его не видел. 

— Мы допросили кучу народу, — сказал Джеймс. — Все твердят, что Руквуд или умер, или бежал из страны, и всё же мы вычислили район, где он может появиться в ближайшее время. 

— Северус, у тебя есть что-то новое? — спросил Дамблдор. 

— Моя версия вам известна. Больше мне сказать нечего. 

Дамблдор сцепил пальцы и упёрся в них подбородком.

— Ремус, ты, кажется, навещал бедняжку Чарити в лечебнице? 

«Надеюсь, он не прибегнет к легилименции», — подумал Ремус с беспокойством. — Зачем Северусу понадобилась эта игра?»

— Да, заглянул узнать, как она. Кажется, ей немного полегчало. Я принёс ей цветы. — Ремус посмотрел в пронзительные голубые глаза Дамблдора и добавил: — Фиалки. 

— Как мило с твоей стороны. Должно быть, она обрадовалась. Что ж, полагаю, наше сегодняшнее собрание можно считать оконченным. В ближайшие два-три дня вам лучше ночевать в замке. Вспомним старые добрые времена. — Дамблдор просиял лучезарной улыбкой. — А вы, милая Молли, сможете немного отдохнуть от домашней работы. 

— Хотя бы днём выходить можно? — буркнул Северус. 

— Я не могу вам запретить, вы не в тюрьме. Будьте осторожны — это всё, о чём я вас прошу. — Дамблдор поднялся и подозвал Фоукса. — Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если я вас оставлю? Меня ждут министр и очень, очень скучное совещание. Ничего не поделаешь. Пейте чай и ешьте пирожные. Желейные улитки сегодня подозрительно рогаты; если от них начнёт щекотать в животе, у меня есть специальная вилочка, которой их можно вынуть. Минерва знает, где.

Дамблдор помахал всем рукой, взялся за хвост феникса и исчез в огненной вспышке. 

***

Невидимка наслаждался прогулкой, почти забыв, в чём заключается её истинная цель. Было прохладно, но мысль о скором освобождении согревала. Моросил дождь, шепчущий, почти незаметный. Невидимка поднял лицо к небу. Капли прикасались к его векам, словно пальцы. Холодные, ласковые пальцы. Пальцы мёртвой женщины. 

Он предпочёл бы дождаться дьяволицу возле лечебницы, но не знал, как туда попасть. В доме или рядом наверняка дежурили авроры, поэтому Невидимка выбрал местечко неподалёку от перекрёстка, где встретил её впервые. Улица была огорожена двумя сплошными фасадами домов, точно река — скалистыми берегами, никуда не свернёшь. Разумеется, дьяволица может воспользоваться этой их каминной сетью. Тогда Невидимка доберётся до неё завтра. Или на следующей неделе. 

Дом дьяволицы был расположен на редкость удачно, недалеко от перекрёстка находились ещё одни врата. Невидимка побывал там и убедился, что врата действуют — на его глазах бес коснулся кирпичной кладки и прошёл сквозь стену. Невидимка бросился следом в надежде, что врата пропустят и его, но камень вновь превратился в камень, вынуждая его оставить надежду. 

На этот раз он проведёт ритуал как можно ближе к порталу. Может быть, ему повезёт, и принесённых жертв окажется достаточно? 

Удовольствие от охоты смешивалось с усталостью. Невидимка нащупал под плащом чехол с Ножом. Ему хотелось вытащить Нож, полюбоваться блеском металла, провести пальцем по лезвию (подушечка большого пальца вся исчерчена тоненькими шрамиками от поцелуев Ножа), вместо этого он свернул к дому дьяволицы. 

Как он и ожидал, на крыльце дома стояли двое в красных мантиях. Невидимка неторопливо прошёл мимо, вглядываясь в их лица. Выглядят так по-человечески… Неужто у бесов тоже бывает слабое зрение или очки — одна из уловок, призванных сбить с толку заблудившегося человека? Невидимке вдруг захотелось подойти к ним, и всё объяснить — рассказать, что он попался в ловушку, что он не хочет зла… 

Порыв ветра хлестнул его по щеке. Невидимка опомнился. Какие там объяснения? Человек среди бесов — что крыса среди терьеров. Но с загнанной в угол крысой лучше не шутить. 

Бесы в красных мантиях спустились с крыльца. Невидимка снова остановился, глядя на них с удивлением. Неужели они оставят дом без охраны? Да, они действительно ушли, бросили дьяволицу на произвол судьбы, на его произвол. Чего ещё ждать от бесов? Здесь никто никому не нужен. 

«Но никто никого не отпускает, — подумал Невидимка. — Кого они будут мучить, если научатся отпускать?» 

***

Сразу после совещания Молли отправилась выручать Алису, разошлись и все остальные. Северус сказал, что собирается купить кое-что в городе; Ремус не понял, почему покупки непременно нужно делать одному, но спорить не стал. 

До вечера Ремус освоил два шоколадных кекса и душераздирающий триллер Горгоны Горгонцолы «Взгляд Персея». Он уже взялся за пирожные «магглен» и «В поисках утраченной магии» Пруселя Муста, когда вернулся Северус. 

— Был у Бэрбидж, узнал, каким путём она обычно ходит домой, — сказал он, выкладывая на стол какие-то свёртки и флакон с оборотным зельем. — Сейчас ты переоденешься и выпьешь зелье, посмотрим, что получится. Если ты действительно сойдёшь за Бэрбидж, то приступим к охоте. Уверен, убийца уже пасётся в окрестностях. 

— Он может счесть подозрительным, что Чарити не воспользовалась каминной связью.

— Может и не счесть. Он же маггл. Если не выйдет сегодняшним вечером, ты переночуешь в доме Бэрбидж, она разрешила, а я покараулю рядом. Рано или поздно убийца проявится. 

— Дамблдор велел нам оставаться в Хогвартсе.

— Просил, а не велел, — уточнил Северус. — К тому же в доме Бэрбидж Упивающиеся нас искать не станут.

— Почему ты не рассказал о нашем плане Дамблдору? Он бы тебе поверил. Думаю, и Аластор не отказался бы помочь. — Ремус развернул нижнюю юбку и с отвращением уставился на неё. 

— Постой, не одевайся. То есть, разденься совсем и постой так. — Северус начал расстёгивать на Ремусе мантию. 

— Нам лучше пойти в спальню, — Ремус позволил расстегнуть на себе брюки. По телу прошла волна приятного томления. — Здесь библиотека рядом, студенты могут зайти. 

— Да и чёрт с ними. Я же не минет тебе делать собираюсь. 

— А… да? Я думал… то есть, нет, конечно… а что ты собираешься делать? 

— Люпин, я восхищаюсь твоей готовностью хоть в каминной трубе, — Северус ухмыльнулся. — Пока что ограничимся защитными чарами. Только подумай, что случится, если тебя зарежут! Блэк и Поттер перестанут со мной здороваться. Уверен, я этого не переживу. 

Ощущение от защитных чар было неприятным — словно по коже ползали ледяные слизни. Начавшаяся эрекция пропала, чему Ремус только обрадовался. 

— Всё, — сказал Северус, — можешь наряжаться. Начни с белья. 

— Эти штуки, — Ремус подцепил указательным пальцем кружевные панталоны с оборочками. — Мне обязательно их надевать? 

— Ты сейчас из уродливого оборотня превратишься в красивую девчонку, а девушки семейных трусов не носят. Надевай, я выложил кучу денег за это барахло. Посмотри, какие чулочки! С меня семь потов сошло, пока я их выбирал — лавка была полна баб, и все на меня пялились, как на чудо какое-то. 

— Как только поймаем убийцу, устроим праздник, — пообещал Ремус. — С чулками и шампанским. 

— А ты покраснел!

— Покраснеешь тут. Уверен, это твоя месть за тот случай, у озера.

Снейп перестал улыбаться, посмотрел враждебно.

— До сих пор злишься? — Ремус вздохнул. — Ну и память у тебя. Куда это прицеплять?

— Откуда я знаю. Вот тут какие-то штучки…

Минуту они возились, пытаясь прицепить чулки к поясу. 

— Я позову Молли, — не выдержал наконец Северус. 

— Нет! Нет, Северус! Северус, я тебя прокляну!

— Не пойдёшь же ты в спущенных чулках, — сказал Северус рассудительно и выглянул из комнаты. 

— Северус, только не она! Ради всего святого… позови Альбуса, он всё знает.

— В библиотеке я видел Макгонагалл. 

— Ну хорошо, зови Минерву. Зачем я на это согласился?! Дверь, дверь за собой запри! — крикнул он уже вдогонку. — Не дай Мерлин принесёт кого-нибудь.

Вскоре дверь снова открылась, пропуская Макгонагалл. Она насмешливо посмотрела на полураздетого Ремуса в чулках и кружевной комбинации, потом — на Северуса, поправила очки и спросила:

— Мальчики, а я-то вам к чему? 

Когда Минерва, наконец, ушла, Ремус сумел отдышаться, застегнул последние пуговки на манжетах и безропотно выпил оборотное зелье. По спине, отрастая, заструились тяжёлые локоны. Северус запустил в них пальцы, ласково перебирая пряди.

— Тебе нравятся длинные волосы?

— Да.

Руки скользнули на грудь Ремуса и тут же отдёрнулись, нащупав две крупные мягкие выпуклости.

— Пьяные вурдалаки, — тихо выругался Северус, отступая, — всё не то. Люпин, хватит собой любоваться. Пройдись по комнате. Туфли надень. 

Ремус прошёлся. 

— М-да. — Северус потёр подбородок. — Ну ладно. Спишем на то, что девица только с больничной койки, какая уж тут грация. Выпить для храбрости не хочешь? 

— Я не боюсь! — рассердился Ремус. 

— Говори голосом Бэрбидж. Я имел в виду не убийцу, а то, что тебе придётся добираться до Хогсмида в таком виде. 

— Никто же не знает, что это я. Вот Молли обрадуется, увидев тебя под ручку с красоткой! 

— Что ж, у неё тоже должны быть маленькие радости. 

— У неё их и так целых семь штук. 

К счастью, из знакомых им попались только Филч и миссис Норрис. 

До Хогсмида добрались быстро — Северус предусмотрительно приготовил пару мётел. Аппарация тоже прошла удачно, Ремус ничего не потерял. 

— Не обязательно аппарировать на середину улицы, знаете ли, — буркнула колдунья, рядом с которой материализовался Ремус. — Совсем уже совесть потеряли. 

— Уходим, мадам, — пробормотал Ремус своим голосом, опомнился и добавил голосом Бэрбидж: — Простите, мадам. 

Непривычное тело со смещённым центром тяжести вело себя странно — грудь подпрыгивала, бёдра вихлялись. 

— В чём дело, Люпин? — Северус дёрнул его за рукав. — Дух Мерлина на связи? 

— Мне не нравится быть женщиной, — признался Ремус. — Это очень неудобно.

— Ты уж как-нибудь притерпись. Если убийца заметит слежку, ничего не выйдет, поэтому сейчас мы с тобой разделимся. Я буду ждать в доме Бэрбидж. Убийца ведь любит всё делать в доме. — Северус приколол Ремусу на грудь следящий маячок — брошку в виде бабочки. — Палочку держи наготове. Любой, кто с тобой заговаривает — потенциальный убийца, будь он хоть Николя Фламель. Ведёшь его домой к Бэрбидж, делишься впечатлениями о пережитом, рассказываешь, как страшно тебе будет ночевать одной и как ты жалеешь, что отказалась от охраны. При первом же угрожающем движении обездвиживай его. В случае опасности надавишь бабочке на крыло. Всё ясно?

— Да. 

— Есть время отказаться. 

— Ты меня вправду за девчонку принимаешь? 

Северус коснулся его волос, потом — щеки. 

— Ты мне и таким нравишься. 

— Ты мне тоже. 

Секунду они стояли и молча нравились друг другу, потом Северус отвёл глаза. 

— Пора. 

Он миновал перекрёсток и скрылся из виду. Ремус собрался надеть капюшон, потом передумал, чтобы не сбить убийцу со следа. Шёл он медленно, боясь потерять туфли. В маленьком пабе на углу кипела жизнь, несмотря на поздний час. Заглядевшись на вывеску, Ремус вступил в лужу, нога по щиколотку погрузилась в грязную ледяную жижу. Он опёрся на стену, стащил туфлю и вылил из неё воду. Ругаться вслух он не решался — убийца мог быть неподалёку. 

Ремус оправил подол, поднял глаза и обнаружил, что взгляд его упирается в широкую замасленную грудь дюжего детины. 

— Привет, цыпочка! — Громила осклабился. Зубы у него были крупные и жёлтые, как у огра. 

— Что вам нужно, сэр? 

— Известно чего, — громила хохотнул. — Ты ж не просто так тут подол задрала. 

Прижав Ремуса к себе, парень стиснул его грудь. Ощущение было неожиданным и неприятным. 

— Пош-шёл ты! — Ремус попытался освободиться, но даже рукой не смог пошевельнуть. 

«Вот ведь дьявол, — подумал он озабоченно. — Так он меня и изнасилует». 

— Отпусти её. Отпусти, кому говорят! — Ведьма в широкополой шляпе выступила откуда-то сбоку из темноты и теперь стояла как раз за спиной громилы.

— А ты чего лезешь, клюшка! — огрызнулся парень. — Вали отсюда, пока цела!

— Может, авроров позвать? — ощетинилась ведьма. — Они тут рядом пасутся, убийцу ищут. — Она отступила на шаг. — Или ты и есть убийца? 

— Рехнулась совсем, корова. — Громила покрутил пальцем у виска. — Уже и шлюшку снять нельзя. 

— Спасибо вам! — сказал Ремус ведьме от всей души. 

— Милая, зачем ты ходишь одна в такое время? — Ведьма пристально посмотрела на Ремуса. — А ведь я тебя знаю. Ты Чарити Бэрбидж, верно? 

Ремус кивнул. 

— До чего же ты неосторожна, девочка! Или смерти ищешь? Пойдём со мной, приведёшь себя в порядок. У тебя платье на груди лопнуло.

— Не нужно, я живу неподалёку. 

— А я — вон там, за два дома отсюда. Зайдёшь на минутку, починим тебе платье, и отправишься домой. Ну что это — все титьки наружу, прости Мерлин? Так ты далеко не уйдёшь, удальцов тут хватает. — Не слушая возражений, она потянула Ремуса в переулок.

Обижать её Ремусу не хотелось. Мерлин с ней, пусть починит платье и успокоится. 

Вряд ли тот парень и есть убийца. Разве порядочная девушка пойдёт с таким по доброй воле? Однако Ремус не сомневался, что убийца где-то рядом, надо лишь дать ему шанс. 

Людей на улицах становилось всё меньше — поздний час и непогода разогнали по домам даже любителей ночных приключений; наконец, Ремус и его навязчивая спутница очутились в тупике. Дома вокруг выглядели пустыми, как панцири мёртвых омаров. 

— Куда вы меня тащите? — опомнился Ремус. — Постойте! 

— Не волнуйся так, милая, — ведьма успокаивающе погладила Ремуса по плечу и улыбнулась. 

Ремус оглядел её: высокая, тощая, в дурацкой шляпа, вокруг шеи обмотано облезлое боа из красных перьев, острое, как топор, лицо странно подёргивается. Тётка явно не в своём уме.

— Извините, мадам. Я вам благодарна, и всё такое, но мне домой надо. 

Ремус решительно повернулся. 

— Мне тоже надо домой, — сипло сказала ведьма. 

И надо же было этой ненормальной привязаться именно сейчас! Ремус пнул кусок красноватой черепицы, валявшийся на земле, перевёл взгляд на ноги ведьмы. Из-под подола мантии, почти скрытой длинным плащом, тускло поблёскивал металл. Ботинки со стальным носком. «Гриндерсы». 

Ремус повернулся в то самое мгновение, когда убийца нанёс удар. Повинуясь инстинкту, Ремус упал на землю. Убийцу его падение застало врасплох. Пробежав несколько шагов по инерции, он развернулся. Ремус вскочил, выхватил палочку… выхватил бы, если бы на нём была привычная мантия. Он лихорадочно шарил в оборках и складках, проклиная себя за то, что не догадался потренироваться перед вылазкой. Убийца прыгнул на него, вцепился в горло левой рукой, ножом полоснул по лицу. 

Ремус уклонился, кулаком ударил убийцу в живот. Удар вышел слабый — ручки у девушки были хрупкие. Убийца кованым ботинком пнул Ремуса по голени, боднул головой в грудь. 

Отлетев к стене, Ремус сполз на мостовую. Убийца подобрал нож. Ремус тряхнул головой, разгоняя туман перед глазами (стало только хуже). Палочка нашлась: во время борьбы она выпала и теперь лежала между ним и его противником, недалеко, но убийца уже потянулся к ней; лезвие его ножа переливалось в сером сумрачном свете, словно шёлковое. Ремус вжался в стену, подобрал под себя ноги. 

Убийца приблизился почти вплотную. Шляпа съехала, боа из красных перьев волочилось по земле, но он не выглядел смешным. Он внушал ужас. 

Ремус толчком выбросил ноги, метя противнику в пах. Немного промахнулся и попал в бедро. Убийца упал, Ремус бросился на него, вцепился в руки, пытаясь отобрать палочку. 

— Мне надо домой! — заорал убийца. — Дьяволица, Лилит, Иезавель! Твоим подлинным именем заклинаю тебя — изыди! 

— Изыду, — прорычал Ремус. — Ты у меня сам изыдешь, животное!

Палочка валялась на земле, поднять её было невозможно. Ремус несколько раз наступил на неё. Оставалось надеяться, что она не сломается. Если бы он только мог ударить подонка по-настоящему! 

Убийца стиснул его запястье, повалил на землю, придавливая своим весом. 

«Какая дурацкая смерть, — подумал Ремус. — Меня найдут в женском нижнем белье». 

Свободной рукой он схватил противника за мошонку и сжал изо всех сил. Убийца издал вопль и отпрыгнул. Ремус на четвереньках бросился к палочке, схватил её — и тут же откатился от пинка под рёбра. Воздух внезапно кончился, дышать было нечем. Ремус захлебнулся стоном. 

Убийца, пошатываясь, взял его за волосы, приподнял, занёс нож — и вдруг шарахнулся с возгласом изумления и страха. Ремус не раз видел этот ужас: такие лица были у людей, ставших свидетелями его превращений, но до полнолуния оставалось ещё три дня. И тут он почувствовал, что грудь больше не распирает одежду, голова стала лёгкой — тяжёлые кудри исчезли, сменившись привычной короткой стрижкой. 

Прошёл положенный час. Многосущное зелье перестало действовать. 

— Ты покупаешь юбки в той же лавке, что и я? — Ремус расхохотался и нагнулся за палочкой. 

— Тварь, — прошептал убийца. — Вот ты как? Это тебя не спасёт! 

Послышался топот. Взгляд маньяка заметался.

— Стоять на месте! — Задыхающийся Северус наставил на него палочку, отрезая ему путь. 

— Я убью тебя! — Убийца занёс нож надо головой, готовясь метнуть его. 

— Stupefy!

Лицо убийцы озарилось алой вспышкой; он отлетел на несколько шагов, ударился о стену… и исчез. 

— Проклятье! Давай за ним! — Северус бросился в арку. 

Ремус, покряхтывая от боли, последовал за ним. 

На маггловской стороне было тихо и темно. 

— Lumos! — Северус поднял палочку над головой, освещая цилиндрические железные баки. 

— Эй, баклан, задуй свечку, — сказал неприятный молодой голос из темноты. — Ширнуться уже негде, в натуре. 

— Тут женщина не пробегала? 

— Гаси фонарь, говорю, пока из тебя самого бабу не сделали.

В темноте захихикали, вспыхнул огонёк. Парень был не один. 

Ремус огляделся и показал Северусу на сетчатый забор, преграждавший путь на соседнюю улочку.

— Перелез, — прошептал он. 

— Чувак, а у тебя сигаретки не найдётся? — Тень приблизилась к ним. — А чё это у тебя — тёлка? А вторая чё, сбежала? По ходу, им с тобой скучно. Иди сюда, киса, мы тебя развлечём. 

Северус подтолкнул Ремуса к арке. 

— Возвращаемся. Мы его потеряли. 

— Ни хуя себе, — удивлённо сказали сзади. — Посмо… 

— Как теперь доказать, что мы действительно его нашли? — Северус ударил себя кулаком по бедру. — Говорил же тебе — веди его прямо домой к Бэрбидж, ты каким местом слушал?!

— Я не думал, что это убийца!

— Ты вообще думаешь хоть когда-нибудь? — Северус схватил Ремуса за плечи, отдёрнул руку. — Да ты весь в крови!

Ремус сам чувствовал, что воротник и манжеты промокли насквозь. 

— Просто порезы. Вот по рёбрам он мне хорошо заехал. Откуда ты взялся? 

— Ты же сам меня вызвал. — Северус постучал пальцем по брошке. 

— Это не я. Это один мой друг решил проверить, каков я на ощупь, — Ремус расхохотался. 

— Ты точно в порядке? Могу отвести тебя в Мунго.

— Нет. Я хочу домой. 

— В Хогвартс. 

— О, Мерлин… Ладно, в Хогвартс. 

— Всё зря! — горько сказал Северус. — Ну почему я не воспользовался «Авадой»? 

Он споткнулся, взглянул на мостовую и что-то поднял. Показал Ремусу: книга, распухшая от бесконечного перелистывания, поля и форзац исписаны вдоль и поперёк. 

— «Врата Посвящения в Таинство Подлинного Искусства», — Ремус запахнул разорванную на груди мантию. — Ты был прав. И насчёт ботинок тоже. По ботинкам я его и узнал. Помнишь, мы нашли красное пёрышко? Он носил боа на шее. 

— Какой же я кретин, — для наглядности Северус постучал себя по лбу. — Как я мог не догадаться, что это женщина? 

Ремус остановился и втянул в себя воздух. 

— Он тебя всё-таки ранил? 

— Нет, меня ранят эти панталоны. Не мой размерчик… кажется, они лопнули. И… эээ… лучше бы они лопнули спереди, а не сзади, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

— Сними их. 

Ремус стащил обрывки панталон и с отвращением отбросил. 

— Твои настоящие ноги мне нравятся больше, — промурлыкал Северус. — И задница тоже. Аппарируем? 

— Подожди, я трансфигурирую туфли. Жмут, идти невозможно. 

Ремус снял туфли, ступив прямо на мокрые булыжники. Ему было уже всё равно. И мнение старого колдуна, выглянувшего из дома напротив, его не волновало. 

— Эй, ты! Ты, носатый! 

— Вы мне? — осведомился Северус. 

— Тебе, кому же ещё! — старик смерил его презрительным взглядом. — Девка твоя трусы потеряла. 

— Трусы? — Северус растерялся.

Ремус сгорбился, надвинул шляпу на глаза, молясь, чтобы старик не заглянул ему в лицо. 

— Могли бы и до дому дотерпеть. Подбери, нечего тут тряпьё своё раскидывать. 

Северус уставился на старика, тот ответил свирепым взглядом.

— Подбери, — прошептал Ремус, — и пойдём отсюда, ради Мерлина!

Северус, покраснев, как гриффиндорское знамя, затолкал в карман кружевной комок. 

— Это ты виноват! — Ремус воровато оглянулся. — Я мог бы надеть обычные трусы, убийца не лез ко мне под юбку. 

— Я ему жизнь спас, а он критикует мои методы. Странное ты существо, Люпин.

— Дикое, но симпатичное. — Ремус сунул в рот палец и пошатал зуб. — У тебя есть костерост? 

— У Поппи есть, хоть залейся. Не трогай, а то выпадет. 

Туча лопнула посередине, в прорехе засияла луна. Диск был почти совершенным, не хватало лишь самой малости. Ремус прикрыл лицо ладонью. Лунный свет ранил его, как лезвие ножа. 

— Два дня, — сказал он, — и мой ад ко мне вернётся. 

— Разве это ад? — ответил Северус. — Это жизнь.

***

Невидимка открыл глаза. Он лежал лицом вниз на грязном асфальте, вокруг громоздились вонючие мусорные баки. Всё болело, глаза заливала кровь из рассеченной брови. 

Борьба, дьяволица, внезапно сменившая лицо, ещё один демон, страшный удар, затем — беспамятство. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Невидимка оторвал лоскут от жакета, вытер лицо. Сорвал шляпу, бросил наземь и огляделся. Торжествующий смешок вырвался из его груди. Асфальт, обрывки газет, упаковки от фастфуда, использованные шприцы — он был у себя. 

Он заковылял к выходу из переулка, не переставая нервно смеяться. 

— Эй, тётка, мелочёвки не найдётся?

Невидимка повернул голову. Двое чернокожих парней отлипли от стены. Старший, с бритой головой, в кожаной куртке поверх чёрной футболки, заглянул ему в лицо.

— Да ты мужик! — Бритоголовый засмеялся. 

— Пидор. — Второй сплюнул под ноги. — Гони бабки, урод. 

— У меня нет. Хотя… погоди-ка, — Невидимка сунул руку в карман. — Вот, держите. Только отпустите меня. 

Он разжал ладонь левой руки. 

— Опа, рыжьё! — присвистнул старший, уставившись на галлеон. 

— Лови!

Бритая голова дёрнулась вверх, в тот же миг Невидимка выбросил правую руку вперёд. Подросток захрипел, оседая наземь. Невидимка рванул нож на себя, но лезвие застряло между рёбер. 

— Ах ты, блядь! — Второй подросток выхватил револьвер. 

В этот миг Невидимка понял, в чём заключался замысел дьяволицы. Она не была обманута им, ни разу. Она вселялась в новые и новые тела, и с каждым разом Невидимка убивал всё легче и легче; он думал, что осуществляет свой план, а на самом деле всё сильнее запутывался в её паутине. Шаг за шагом дьяволица вела его к той грани, за которой не будет возврата: к убийству человека. 

Невидимка убил человека. Теперь нет ему возврата — дьяволица завладела его душой. Невидимка навсегда останется в Аду. 

Револьвер кашлянул, и голова Невидимки взорвалась, забрызгав стену кровью и мозгами. Грохота выстрела он не услышал. 

***

Поппи, поднятая среди ночи, вела себя как ангел; ссадины, порезы и треснувшие рёбра она сочла безобидным пустяком, однако строго проследила, чтобы Ремус выпил антиликантропное. 

— В полнолуние меня здесь не будет, — сказал Ремус.

— Но где-то ты будешь, верно? — ответила она. 

Им отвели небольшую комнату в башне Рейвенкло — чтобы никому не было обидно. 

— Спи, — сказал Северус, когда Ремус устроился в кровати.

— А ты?

— Зайду к Дамблдору, он ложится поздно. У него есть связи на той стороне, возможно придётся известить маггловскую полицию. Всё-таки мы достали этого ублюдка.

Голос у Северуса был тусклый, точно подёрнутый пылью.

«Ему стыдно, — сообразил Ремус, — за то, что он не догадался сразу и за то, что упустил убийцу». 

— Больше он никого не убьёт. 

— Среди волшебников — никого. 

Завтракал Ремус в общей зале. Он и забыл, как здесь шумно. Северуса за столом не было, Флитвик сказал, что видел его возле горгульи. 

Северус действительно был в директорском кабинете. Уткнувшись в свежий номер «Пророка», он почти водил носом по строчкам.

— Где твои очки?

— Я не ношу их на людях. 

— Ах да. Скрывай свои слабости, не то ими воспользуются. 

— Это уж как пить дать, — процедил Северус. Он опустил газету, и Ремус увидел ярость на его лице. — Прочитай. 

«МЯСНИК ПОЙМАН! Арест Упивающегося Смертью Августа Руквуда — это свидетельство блистательной энергии наших авроров. Несколько месяцев кровавые ритуалы, совершаемые бывшим приспешником Волдеморта, наводили ужас на магический мир. Особенно отличились авроры…»

— Руквуд попался? Так это же прекрасно! Что тебя возмущает? 

— Вот именно, Северус — что? 

Дамблдор благожелательно поднял брови. 

— Вы мне не поверили? — Северус поднялся, скрестил руки на груди. — По-вашему, я лжец? 

— Разумеется, поверил — так же, как верю в твоё благоразумие. — Дамблдор уселся в своё кресло. По мановению его руки три чашки с чаем и череда разнообразных конфетниц поплыла по комнате. — Нам стоило таких трудов установить в обществе хоть видимость мира! Ты ведь понимаешь, что начнётся, когда люди узнают, что в убийствах виновен маггл? Благожелательное отношение к магглам у многих волшебников зиждется на презрении. Стоит им узнать, что маггл в нашем собственном мире убивал волшебниц, как от благожелательности и следа не останется. Страх порождает ненависть. Хотите появления второго Волдеморта? 

Северус смотрел в пол. 

— Сядь, прошу тебя. Убийцу нашли на маггловской стороне. Он мёртв. На него напали местные бандиты, одного он прикончил, второй убил его. Вот и всё, конец истории. Больше он никому вреда не причинит. 

Северус взял зависшую перед ним чашку. Дамблдор слегка улыбнулся. 

— Скоро все соберутся. Вы расскажете о своей ночной охоте, Джеймс и Сириус — о своей. Это было впечатляюще. Я не ошибся, поручив вам это дело. Жаль, что я не могу участвовать в подобных операциях сам. Я слишком стар… к тому же поклялся не убивать.

— Кому? — робко спросил Ремус.

— Себе. В этом вся беда. Другой человек ещё может освободить тебя от данного ему обещания, а зарок, данный себе, не нарушить. — Дамблдор поднялся, стряхнув крошки с бороды. — Пока все собираются, я успею провести урок. Ремус, ты уверен, что не хочешь преподавать у нас защиту? Нет? А ты подумай, подумай. 

Кабинет директора понемногу менялся: он стал больше, в центре появился круглый стол со старинными стульями вокруг, на столе возникли чистые листы, чернильницы и перья. 

— Интересно, как это делается? — сказал Ремус. — Думаю, кабинет — это вторая Выручай-комната, только подчиняется одному Дамблдору. А Джеймс считает, что её меняет сам Дамблдор. 

— А сам Альбус что говорит? — неохотно спросил Северус. 

— «Хогвартс — удивительное место, мой мальчик».

— В своём репертуаре. 

Дверь кабинета повернулась, Северус и Ремус поднялись, приветствуя Макгонагалл. 

— Как прошла ночь? — Минерва поглядела на синяки Ремуса и добавила с чуть преувеличенной заботой: — Северус, тебе стоит быть сдержаннее. 

— Говорил же, надо было позвать Молли, — сквозь зубы сказал Северус.

— Вас не смущает, что она почтенная мать семейства? — Минерва веселилась вовсю. 

— Нисколько. — Северус решил не оставаться в долгу и смерил её оценивающим взглядом. — Люблю опытных женщин.

— Ах, так ты всё-таки любишь женщин? Как мило с твоей стороны. Не думаю, чтобы опытная женщина позволила оставлять на себе синяки. 

— У меня ещё и зуб шатается, — Ремус скромно потупился. 

— Не знаю, что вы там себе думаете, Минерва, но мы всего лишь ловили убийцу, — не выдержал пытки Снейп. 

— Могла ли я подумать иначе, Северус? Всем известно, что убийцы клюют на кружевные чулки, как язь на колобок. Если я захочу поймать какого-нибудь негодяя, непременно заведу себе такие. Впрочем, нет. Для таких чулок я чересчур… опытна. 

— Не такая уж вы и старая, — сказал Северус.

— Спасибо, дорогой — такая щедрая порция великодушия… надо запить чаем, иначе мне её не переварить. 

Минерва пересела за стол. Перед ней тотчас появилась чашка с каким-то умопомрачительно пахнущим чаем. В кабинет вошёл Хмури, Минерва помахала ему рукой, подзывая к себе. 

— Не думал, что она может быть такой, — тихо сказал Ремус. — Мне определённо стоит подумать о месте преподавателя защиты. 

— Тебя интересует только преподавание? — уточнил Северус сухим, неприятным голосом. 

— Ты же не ревнуешь? 

— Не смеши меня. — Северус нахохлился, словно ворон под дождём. 

Появились Фрэнк и Шеклболт, только что вернувшийся из командировки на континент, за ними — Гестия Джонс и Дингл. 

— Ну чего ты злишься? — прошептал Ремус. — Я же пошутил. Давай я тебя прямо при всех поцелую? 

— Если ты меня при всех поцелуешь, — прошептал Северус едва слышно, — я тебя прямо при всех задушу! 

Грозный глаз Аластора посмотрел на них с грозным неодобрением.

За четой Уизли в кабинет вошёл Дамблдор.

— Гораций согласился провести урок вместо меня, — сказал он. — Очень мило с его стороны. Мне вовсе не хочется отнимать у вас время понапрасну. Джеймс, Сириус, о чём вы там шушукаетесь? Если о том, на кого первого наденут лавровый венок, придётся вас разочаровать — весь лавровый лист эльфы извели на суп. 

У Джеймса и Сириуса вид и без венков был триумфальный. Ремус покосился на Северуса. Если бы тот мог воспламенять взглядом, оба друга вспыхнули бы не хуже Фоукса. 

— Отличная работа, парни, — хрипло сказал Хмури. 

— Ещё бы! — отозвался Сириус без ложной скромности. — Даже не рыпнулся. В жизни не видел у человека такой удивлённой физиономии. 

— Ятаган у него? 

— Пока Руквуд молчит, — сказал Джеймс, — но мы его разговорим, не сомневайтесь. И про ятаган, и про убийства. 

Северус бросил страшный взгляд на Дамблдора. 

— Только про ятаган, — поправил Джеймса директор. — К убийству девушек Руквуд не причастен. Тот, кого наши красноречивые газетчики окрестили «Мясником», был магглом. Звали его Теодор Банди, тридцати трёх лет от роду, банковский клерк. Многие годы наблюдался у целителей в связи с душевным расстройством. Пока Банди принимал прописанные ему пилюли, он не совершил ничего, что привлекло бы к нему внимание маггловской полиции. Однако всё переменилось, когда Диана Гарланд привела его в наш мир. Болезнь, ничем более не сдерживаемая, овладевала несчастным, пока не нашла выход в кровавых убийствах. Об остальном расскажет Северус. Именно они с Ремусом выследили убийцу и… — тут Дамблдор немного задумался, — обезвредили его. 

— Сколько можно твердить одно и то же? — Северуса ничуть не смягчило признание его правоты. Он положил на стол «Врата», какую-то карточку и обвёл собравшихся язвительным взглядом. — Теперь вы сами можете убедиться, что убийца не имеет никакого отношения к похищению ятагана, эта книга — практически его дневник. Из записей Банди видно, что убийство Гарланд было случайным. Заподозрив, что любовник собирается её бросить, она не нашла ничего лучше, как вломиться в его разум с помощью легилименции, потом, похоже, прямо сказала, что не собирается его отпускать. Напуганный и разъярённый, Банди набросился на подружку и свернул ей шею. Она единственная из всех его жертв умерла легко и быстро. Немного придя в себя, Банди сообразил, что теперь навечно заперт в чужом мире — без помощи мага ему не выбраться. 

— Он мог попросить о помощи, — сказала Гестия. 

— Вряд ли. Если незнакомый маггл попросит вас вывести его в немагический мир, разве вы не захотите узнать, как он сюда попал? И если маггл ответит, что его сюда привёл другой волшебник, разве вы не захотите поговорить с этим волшебником? Нет, Банди мог рассчитывать только на свои силы. И всё равно идея о ритуале пришла ему в голову только после того, как он встретил Берту Джоркинс. К несчастью для себя, она оказалась очень похожа на Гарланд. К ещё большему несчастью, она воспользовалась «Ligamens», которое Банди принял за «Legilimence». Тут-то Банди и вообразил, что Гарланд вообще не была человеком, а демоном в женском обличье, и что она не умерла, а перевоплотилась в новое тело. Чтобы освободиться, в жертву надо принести именно дьяволицу. Или Банди её уничтожит, или останется в Аду навсегда. 

— Значит, он убивал Гарланд снова и снова? — Дамблдор пригладил бороду. 

— Сначала — да. Потом Банди пришло в голову, что дьяволица может захватывать любые тела, для успеха ритуала важно не внешнее сходство, а количество уничтоженных им воплощений. 

— Тринадцать. Как при активации ятагана. 

— Да, ещё одно совпадение. Однако при первой возможности Банди вернулся к излюбленному типажу. Бэрбидж стройна и темноволоса. 

— Но как же девушки подпускали его к себе? — воскликнула Молли. — С магглом бы и я справилась, даром что невеликая волшебница!

— А если бы к вам пришла женщина средних лет, — вкрадчиво проговорил Северус, — добропорядочная, совершенно безобидная старая дева — сотрудница Министерства, обходящая дома по служебной надобности, или торговка зельями и мазями, неужели вы отказались бы её впустить? Думаю, вы даже чаю бы ей предложили. 

Молли задумалась.

— А потом оказалось бы, что это сильный мужчина, и палочка ваша совершенно бесполезна, потому что у вас сломана рука и выколоты глаза, а то вы и вовсе без сознания.

— Не пугай мою жену! — резко сказал Артур. 

— Да я вовсе не напугана, милый. Теперь я понимаю, как это вышло. Странно только, что никто не догадался. 

— Торговка мазями, — повторил Фрэнк. — Можно мне снимок? О, Мерлин! Мне и в голову не пришло, что это может быть не женщина. 

— Нам всем нечем гордиться, — Северус передал снимок Ремусу. — Никого не напоминает? 

Легко было поверить, что человек, изображённый на этой плоской, неподвижной карточке, мёртв. 

— Я его где-то видел, — неуверенно сказал Ремус. 

— Полагаю, в доме Гарланд. — Северус злорадно улыбнулся. — Он открыл вам дверь, Поттер и Блэк допросили его и остались совершенно довольны его показаниями. 

Сириус выхватил карточку у него из рук. 

— Ловкий ход — воспользоваться одеждой Гарланд, её домом и её сбережениями. — сказал Северус одобрительно. — Учитывая, что именно она была источником его неприятностей, это даже справедливо. 

— А ведь и я его видела! — сказала Молли, заглядывая Сириусу через плечо. — Помнишь, Артур, мы выбирали книги для детей? Я ещё подумала: «Надо же, как не повезло этой женщине — такая некрасивая, и одеваться не умеет». А мужчиной он ничего, — прибавила она. — Даже симпатичный. 

Артур покачал головой. 

— Ему невероятно везло. 

— На свой извращенный манер он был очень неглуп, — отозвался Северус. — Мы не могли понять, как убийца обходится без очищающих чар. Очень просто: оглушив жертву, он раздевался, проводил ритуал, потом мылся в ванной жертвы — если всё происходило не в доме, видимо, вытирался чем-нибудь — а потом одевался и уходил чистенький. Следы ног стирал обыкновенной тряпкой. 

— Один раз он всё-таки оставил отпечатки, — заметил Хмури. — На Эдисон Гроув. 

— Его застали врасплох. Банди всё сделал по своему обыкновению, вышел на улицу, а потом вернулся. Может быть, за потерянной пуговицей — Люпин её нашёл — или решил проверить, что сделано не так. Ритуал ведь не сработал. Банди приблизился к трупу и испачкался в крови. Услышав, как открывается дверь, он снял ботинки и успел сбежать на первый этаж и там спрятаться. Вы правы, Артур, ему действительно везло. Но если бы некоторые были чуть расторопнее, его везение быстро бы закончилось. 

Сириус скривился. 

— В том числе и мы, — сказал Ремус. — Рисунок на полу. Мы должны были догадаться. 

— Какой ещё рисунок? — резко спросил Джеймс. — Вы должны были нам сказать! 

— Чтобы вы и его уничтожили? — Северус усмехнулся. 

— Рисунок едва намечен. — Ремус почувствовал себя виноватым. — Миджен выцарапала его на полу перстнем — человечек в длинной одежде. Это было её последнее послание: убийца — женщина, а мы его не поняли. Но куда Банди делся потом? Когда мы делали обыск в доме Гарланд, его уже не было.

— По моей просьбе Аластор осмотрел дома тех убитых девушек, что жили одни, — сказал Дамблдор. — В доме Миджен кто-то жил, окно на втором этаже открыто. Ну а после он снял комнату в «Дырявом котле» — ту самую, из которой выехал ты, Ремус. Кингсли? 

— При осмотре тела Банди маггловская полиция обнаружила нож со следами крови, а также карту магических дистриктов с обозначениями арок перехода, внешних и внутренних, — проговорил Шеклболт своим мягким, низким голосом. — Карту нам удалось изъять, в руки магглов она не попадёт. 

— Арки в мир магглов были отмечены особо? — уточнил Северус. 

— Нет. 

— Стало быть, разницы Банди не видел, — сказал Северус задумчиво. — Наверное, они с Гарланд почти никуда не выходили, не то бы он знал. Наверное, он думал, что порталы работают неправильно из-за ошибок в ритуале. 

— Как он освободился? — спросил Джеймс. — Ведь жертву он принести не успел. Рем, извини. 

— Ничего, — отозвался Ремус. — Не принёс, но был близок. 

— На этот раз убийца решил провести ритуал прямо рядом с порталом. Моим «Ступефаем» его отшвырнуло прямо в арку, портал среагировал на магию, вуаля —убийца в своём мире. 

— Но почему в газетах пишут, что Мясник — это Руквуд? — удивилась Молли. 

— Только травли магглов нам сейчас и не хватает, — проворчал Хмури. 

— Ах да, конечно. — Молли наморщила лоб. — Всё это так сложно. По крайней мере, он больше не будет убивать. Но ведь ятаган — это точно не он?

— Точно, — подтвердил Сириус. — Хорошая работа, Рем. Потом расскажешь, как вы его ловили. 

Уголок рта Северуса пополз вверх. 

«Это вряд ли», — подумал Ремус. 

***

— Теперь я понимаю, для чего вам понадобилось переодеваться, — Минерва улыбнулась насмешливой, кошачьей улыбкой. Ремус покраснел. — Поздравляю с победой. 

— Какая там, к вурдалакам, победа? — Северус поморщился. — Если бы убийца дорезал Бэрбидж, по сей день гулял бы на свободе. Буду заниматься своими чарами, больше я ни на что не гожусь. 

— Я тоже не догадался, — попытался утешить его Ремус. 

— От тебя этого никто и не ждал, — отрезал Северус. — Я возвращаюсь домой, Альбус. Руквуда схватили, скоро и сообщников его возьмут. Хмури сам его допросит. Люпин, ты остаёшься? 

— Я только… — начал Ремус. 

— Вот и отлично. Жду тебя к ужину. Вино куплю я, ты всё равно не умеешь его выбирать. — Северус наклоном головы попрощался с Дамблдором и Макгонагалл и двинулся по коридору, бросая высокомерные взгляды на школьников. 

— Молодые люди такие восхитительные глупцы, — сказал Дамблдор, улыбаясь. — Эта самоуверенность, это сознание своего превосходства! Пальму первенства я бы отдал Сириусу, но Северус дышит ему в затылок. Я просто наслаждаюсь. 

Макгонагалл покачала головой. 

— Нет-нет! — Дамблдор поднял руку в протестующем жесте. — Они восхитительны в своём непонимании законов жизни, не более того. Как вы могли подумать, моя дорогая? И всё-таки они очень милы, вы не можете этого отрицать.

Макгонагалл неодобрительно откашлялась. 

— Комочек шерсти? — Дамблдор поднял брови.

Ремус с недоумением посмотрел на Макгонагалл. 

— Ступайте, Ремус, — сказала она. — Профессор Дамблдор сегодня в игривом настроении. Некоторые основания у него для этого есть. Я тоже испытываю облегчение при мысли, что убийств больше не будет. 

Ремус не хотел расстраивать Минерву, поэтому промолчал.

Убийства будут всегда.

Разумеется, она тоже об этом знала. 

 

***

Дорога в Хогсмид раскисла, и Ремус пожалел, что не взял метлу. Он старательно обходил лужи и не сразу заметил Джеймса и Сириуса, шагающих в некотором отдалении. Контуры их фигур расплывались в пропитанном моросью воздухе, словно их нарисовали тушью на мокрой бумаге. 

— Ребята! — крикнул Ремус. 

Они обернулись. 

— Мы не знали, что ты остался, а то подождали бы тебя. Думали, ты ушёл со Снейпом, — сказал Джеймс. 

— Дело завершено. Теперь можно и отдохнуть друг от друга. 

— Вот это правильный подход, — одобрил Сириус. — К вурдалакам Сопливуса! Старый добрый Хог, и мы снова вместе, как раньше. Одного Питера не хватает. Интересно, чем он сейчас занят? Не иначе, сочиняет очередную залихватскую статью.

— Питер сам не пишет, он только одобряет. — Ремус вспомнил кружку с надписью «Мистер Большая Шишка» и улыбнулся. — В воскресенье иду к нему на вечеринку. 

— А нас он не приглашал, — задумчиво сказал Джеймс. 

— Я бы и не пошёл. У него такая скучная компания. Все добропорядочные до зевоты, — Сириус сделал гримасу. — Мы лучше к Луни в гости зайдём. 

— Можно прямо сейчас, — предложил Ремус. — Гарри всё равно в Хогвартсе. 

— Правильно! — одобрил Сириус. — Чего зря время терять? 

— Северус как раз собирался купить вина…

— Браво, Рем! — расхохотался Джеймс. — Главное — выпить вино до того, как Снейп успеет разбавить его ядом. 

Ремус поморщился. Его немного беспокоила возможная реакция Северуса на внезапных гостей. 

— А ты не бери бокал из его рук, — сказал он. — Сможешь представить моё крыльцо? Тогда лучше аппарировать к тому складу. 

Склад был опечатан. Ничто не напоминало бы о произошедшей здесь трагедии, если бы не букет: розмарин, анютины глазки, рута. 

— Селестина? — Джеймс кивнул на цветы. 

Ремус молча пожал плечами. 

По дороге они зашли в лавку, чтобы купить огневиски. 

— Вино пусть пьёт Сопливус и бабы вроде него! — заявил Сириус. 

— Например, я? — осведомился Ремус. — Честное слово, иногда тебе лучше пить, чем говорить. С закрытым ртом ты выглядишь умнее. 

— Уел он тебе, Бродяга? — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. 

Ремус надеялся, что Северуса дома не окажется, однако тот сидел в гостиной, спиной к камину, на столике рядом с ним стояла непочатая бутылка вина. Ремус почувствовал себя немного виноватым: наверняка Северус купил эту бутылку, чтобы вместе отпраздновать поимку убийцы. Снейп оглядел Джеймса и Сириуса, перевёл взгляд на Ремуса и осведомился: 

— Хмури наконец-то выгнал их с работы? Их дом отобрали за долги? Люпин, скажи, что случилось хоть что-то хорошее! 

— Когда хорошее видит тебя, Сопливус, оно перебегает на другую сторону улицы. — Сириус поставил бутылку на стол, уселся в соседнее кресло и непринуждённо закинул ногу на ногу. — Ползи в свою нору, поиграй в песочек.

Ремус взмахнул палочкой, призывая из кухни стаканы и пододвигая к камину диван.

— Почему бы нам всем не вести себя как цивилизованные люди? — сказал он мирно. 

— Для начала пусть попробуют вести себя хотя бы как люди. — Северус поднял бровь. — Люпин, если кто-то из твоих друзей пометит углы, уборка за тобой. И постарайтесь выть не слишком громко, это испортит мне аппетит. 

Он направился на кухню, нарочито неторопливо, прихватив с собой и свою бутылку. Ремус махнул рукой и начал разливать огневиски. 

— Вот так всегда, — сказал Джеймс философски, — или квартира — дыра, или сосед — говно. 

— Слышал, какого он обо мне мнения? Вечная жертва клеветы, вот я кто. — Сириус пригубил виски с таким скорбным видом, будто пил на собственных поминках. — Одного не могу понять — как этот парень ещё не засадил меня в Азкабан по обвинению в убийстве дюжины магглов? 

— Кстати, об убийцах магглов. Руквуд был один?

— Да. Мы поймали его при помощи симпатической магии, а это что-то вроде направленного Империо. Заклинание действовало только на него одного, — объяснил Джеймс. — Использовали его зуб. 

— Откуда вы взяли его зуб? — Ремус хихикнул. Он не успел пообедать, и выпитое ударило ему в голову. 

— У них коллекция, — донеслось сквозь распахнутую дверь, — уши, зубы и отрубленные пальцы. Скоро добавятся чучела и черепа. 

— Он что, подслушивает? — спросил Джеймс после паузы. 

— Не вижу, как этого можно избежать. — Ремус расслабленно вытянул ноги к огню. 

— Набить из него чучело, — предложил Сириус.

В кухне презрительно расхохотались. 

— Мы отдали Хмури Руквуда потому, что он видит людей насквозь. — Сириус повернул стакан, виски золотистой волной перекатилось от стенки к стенке. — У нас есть шанс взять всю банду скопом. Они прячутся все вместе, и ятаган у них. 

— Почему ты в этом уверен? 

— Почему я уверен, что у меня есть яйца?! — рявкнул Сириус. 

— Потому что постоянно проверяешь их через дыру в кармане, — подал голос Снейп.

— Пойду разобью ему башку бутылкой. — Сириус встал.

— Только не бросай осколки в окно! — встревожился Ремус. — Соседский пёс порежется. 

— Я заставлю Блэка проглотить каждое стёклышко, — пообещал Северус, появляясь на пороге. — Ни одной собаки, кроме него, не пострадает. Люпин, ты сегодня воздержишься, или как обычно — трое на одного? 

— Ты был прав, Джеймс. Он дерьмо, — грустно подытожил Ремус. 

— Теперь я понял, почему ты со мной связался. Волки любят поваляться в дерьме. — Северус подошел расслабленной нетрезвой походкой, вынул стакан из его руки, допил и провёл языком по губам, глядя Сириусу в глаза. 

Повисло молчание. 

— М-мать! — Сириус ударил кулаком по столу, бутылки подскочили. — Твою мать! Луни, что за хрень?! 

Оконная рама хрустнула и стала медленно подниматься. Огромная чёрная тварь, которую Хмури выдавал за сову, протиснулась под ней, расправила крылья и рванулась вперёд, метя Джеймсу в лицо. В последнюю секунду она взмыла вверх, уронив пакет с посланием. 

— Эта тварь меня когда-нибудь сожрёт. Рем, дай ему кнат, пока он не вцепился тебе в глотку. — Джеймс надорвал пакет. Его лицо помрачнело. — Всё, друзья, концерт окончен. Сириус, придётся срочно протрезвляться. 

— Я даже бутылки не выпил! — оскорбился Сириус. 

— Это хорошо, потому что новости у меня плохие. Руквуд раскололся и выдал, где прячется вся его банда. 

— Ты сказал — «плохие новости», — Ремус смотрел на Джеймса в недоумении. 

— Они в доме на Гриммо. В твоём доме, Бродяга. 

***

Крыша чернела на фоне неба, как нос гигантского корабля. Стая голубей сорвалась с неё, хлопая отяжелевшими от сырости крыльями. Фрэнк вздрогнул и проводил их взглядом. Ремус сидел на корточках, прислонившись к шершавому мокрому камню стены, и пристально глядел на дверь чёрного хода.

— Надеюсь, старика не убьют, — сказал Джеймс. — Сириус к нему привязан. 

Он поморщился и потёр висок. Ремус вздохнул. От протрезвляющего зелья голова трещала так, будто похмелье смяли в комок и запихнули в череп вместо мозга. 

— Если бы я занялся чарами, дело бы пошло быстрее. — Северус зевнул. 

— Тебе вообще нечего здесь делать. Ты не аврор. 

— Я невыразимец и имею право забрать ятаган. Он должен храниться в нашем отделе. 

— Он уже хранился в вашем отделе, и вы его проворонили. 

— Ненавижу ожидание. — Ноги затекли, и Ремус поднялся. 

— Кто тебя сюда тащил? — проворчал Хмури. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? 

— Люпин хочет, чтобы Блэк нанял его убирать дом, — немедленно среагировал Северус. — Это обеспечит его пожизненной работой. 

— Ты точно невыразимец, Снейп, — сказал Хмури. — Невыразимое трепло. 

— Жаль, что нельзя применить чары невидимости. — Джеймс надвинул капюшон на глаза.

— Примени, — отозвался Хмури. — А ещё наведи Сонорус и проори: «Отворяйте двери — авроры пришли!».

Из-за угла появился Сириус. 

— Всё, я закончил. Наденьте это на запястья. Если дядя поставил кровную защиту, должно помочь.

Он протянул Джеймсу и Хмури широкие ленты, пропитанные свежей кровью.

— Луни, тебе лучше остаться здесь, — сказал он. — Что, всё равно пойдёшь? Подожди секунду. — Сириус закатал рукав, обнажая запястье, прошептал режущее заклинание. Вымочил в крови ещё одну ленту. 

— А ему? — Ремус кивнул на Северуса. 

— Не трудись себя резать, Блэк, я так отопью, — любезно сказал тот.

— За каждую отпитую каплю я буду откусывать по дюйму, — пообещал Сириус, сделав выразительно-непристойный жест. 

— О том, чтобы откусить, даже не мечтай. А отсосать я тебе позволю, так уж и быть. 

— Давайте пустим его вперёд, — предложил Сириус. — Вместо щита. 

— Тихо! — шикнул Хмури. 

Он легонько толкнул дверь чёрного хода. Друг за другом они вошли на кухню. Их никто не ждал. Кухня выглядела так, словно в доме уже много лет никто не жил: мало копоти, много пыли и паутины, медные сковороды и котлы покрыты патиной, плита холодна, как вершина Юнгфрау. Пахло, однако, не запустением: в воздухе витал тонкий, свежий аромат. Ремус вспомнил, как однажды на него накатило, и он съел в один присест почти пять фунтов апельсинов, а потом полгода не мог на них смотреть. Северус потянул носом, и его лицо приняло озабоченное выражение. Фрэнк, который шёл последним, запечатал дверь заклинанием — чтобы никто из Упивающихся не смог сбежать этим путём.

Было так тихо, что Ремус засомневался, есть ли в доме хоть одна живая душа. Похоже, Хмури подумал о том же. 

— Вот троллий сын! Если пустил нас по ложному следу, шею ему сверну, — буркнул он. 

Фрэнк зацепил край портьеры, прикрывающий портрет Вальбурги Блэк. Джеймс показал ему кулак. Сморщенные головы эльфов таращились на пришельцев своими стеклянными глазами. Одна их них шевельнулась. Ремус вздрогнул, но тут же понял, что это живой домовик, прижавшийся к стене. 

— Это всего лишь Кричер, — сказал Сириус. — В доме есть кто-нибудь кроме тебя, Кричер? Где дядя? 

— Берегитесь! — завизжал домовик. — Пришли осквернители! Они здесь! 

Сириус бросился к нему, но эльф уже исчез. Душераздирающе заголосила дама на ближайшем портрете, Блэки на остальных картинах подхватили её крик. Вопль прокатился по всему дому, как волна, нарастая, пока не достиг крещендо. Уже не таясь, авроры побежали вверх по лестнице. Дверь в одну из спален была приоткрыта. Хмури сделал знак, Джеймс и Фрэнк встали по обе стороны двери. 

— Да идите вы к вурдалакам с вашими осторожностями! — рявкнул Сириус и распахнул дверь пинком. 

Дядя Альфард, мирно сидевший в кресле, уставился на него с изумлением. Перевёл взгляд на остальных. В его руке дымилась трубка, на коленях лежал увесистый фолиант. 

— Что происходит? 

— Белла здесь? — отрывисто спросил Сириус.

— Ты имеешь в виду твою кузину? — уточнил дядя Альфард. — Ты последний, к кому она придёт, Сириус. Она ведь скрывается. Впрочем, всё утро вокруг дома кто-то слонялся. Но если бы она пробралась в дом, я бы услышал. Разве что задремал… 

— Мы осмотрим левое крыло, — перебил его Сириус. 

— Ни в коем случае! — дядя Альфард замахал трубкой. — Докси разлетятся по всему дому, нам с Кричером их в жизнь не переловить. 

— Мы их уничтожим. Я привёл целую команду ликвидаторов зловредных тварей. — Сириус резко повернулся, едва не сбив с ног стоявшего за ним Хмури, и вышел в коридор. 

— Я могу снять с него Империо, — предложил Ремус. 

— Потом, некогда с ним возиться. Да и вряд ли он под чарами. Дядя просто спит на ходу, ничего вокруг себя не замечает. 

Коридор, ведущий в левое крыло, был перекрыт завесой чар, мерцающей, точно стена стоячей воды. Сириус произнёс заклинание, и стена замёрзла, превратившись в ледяную пластину. Сириус ткнул в неё палочкой — по льду побежали трещины. Послышался хруст, и стена рассыпалась в пыль. Резко похолодало, пол и одежда авроров вмиг покрылись инеем. Запах апельсинов усилился настолько, что стало трудно дышать. Ремус несколько раз чихнул.

— Ятаган здесь, — сказал Северус. — Это от него так пахнет. 

Ни звука. Никто не торопился преграждать аврорам путь. Обитатели портретов тоже все попрятались.

— Разойдёмся и осмотрим каждую комнату, — предложил Джеймс.

— Нельзя разделяться, — возразил Северус. 

— Можешь постоять в коридоре, — бросил Сириус с презрением. — А ещё лучше — подождать на улице. Там твой румпель будет в безопасности.

Щёки Северуса вспыхнули. Он молча толкнул ближайшую дверь и скрылся за нею. 

— Чисто, — донёсся его голос изнутри. 

Ремус вошёл в соседнюю комнату. Она была почти пуста — пурпурные портьеры до пола, незастеленная кровать с пыльным матрацем, расшитым золотыми лилиями, вылинявшие обои. 

Послышался хлопок, тени вдруг стали резче, приобрели насыщенный цвет, словно за дверью вспыхнуло полуденное солнце. Ремус выбежал в коридор и тут же отступил, закрывая глаза рукой. Ослепительное, злобное сияние обожгло сетчатку. 

— Стоять! — раздался голос Хмури. — Petrificus Totalus! 

Ремус сморгнул слёзы. Ржавые пятна всё ещё плавали перед глазами, будто он смотрел сквозь грязную воду. 

Последний раз Ремус видел Крауча полтора года назад. Теперь Барти выглядел на добрый десяток лет старше — кожа пожелтела, волосы свисали, как пакля. Он лежал на полу, обездвиженный. Хмури подобрал его палочку и бросил ему на грудь комочек белой паутины. Нити поползли по телу Крауча. Через секунду Барти, спелёнатый от пяток до шеи, походил на жертву акромантула. 

— Impedimenta! 

Кэрроу вылетел из соседней двери, Хмури и Ремус едва успели отскочить. Кэрроу развернулся и бросился бежать. Фрэнк Лонгботтом гнался за ним по пятам. 

— Чего рот разинул? — рявкнул Хмури на Ремуса. — Шевелись давай! 

— Я сейчас. — Ремусу показалось, что в дальнем конце коридора мелькнула мантия Северуса. 

Он поспешил туда, но тут же понял, что ошибся, обманутый движением на портрете. Из распахнутых дверей гостиной доносились крики и шум схватки. Ремус заглянул в неё, готовый отразить атаку. Хмури стоял, отвернувшись, и держался за глаз. 

— Раздавил его! — прорычал он. — Прямо так и наступил своим проклятым башмачищем!

На полу корчился Яксли, его рвало. Рядом поблёскивали стеклянные осколки и какие-то мелкие детальки — всё, что осталось от волшебного глаза Аластора. 

Беллатрикс Лестрэндж и Сириус кружили вокруг огромного обеденного стола. 

— Наконец-то братец решил меня навестить! — Красная вспышка сорвалась с палочки Беллатрикс. Витрина со старинными чашами разлетелась вдребезги. — А я уже потеряла надежду. 

— Надо было только позвать. — Сириус ловко уклонился и швырнул в неё ответным заклинанием. Со стены рухнул портрет, его обитатель разразился гэльскими проклятиями. — До чего ж ты застенчива, моя маленькая мышка! 

Беллатрикс оскалила острые зубы. 

— Serpensortia!

Перед Сириусом, отчаянно извиваясь, упала гадюка. Сириус отшвырнул ногой. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я умер от смеха? Expellearmus! 

Беллатрикс яростно вскрикнула, бросилась за палочкой, но поскользнулась на остатках волшебного глаза Хмури и упала. 

— В Азкабане тебе понравится, — небрежно сказал Сириус. — Заживёшь с дементорами душа в душу. 

Беллатрикс зашипела, чёрные глаза злобно сверкали из-под завесы волос. 

— Маленькая мышка думает, что она — маленькая змейка? — издевательски спросил Сириус. — Petrificus… 

— Постой! Ты хотел узнать о Регуле? 

Сириус замер. Беллатрикс поднялась на одно колено, отбросила волосы рукой. 

— Ты что-то знаешь о нём? Говори! Где он? 

— Он мёртв! — пронзительно выкрикнула Беллатрикс и схватила свою палочку. —Avada…

— Avada Kedavra! 

На миг всё застыло: Беллатрикс, Сириус, Хмури; Яксли перестал корчится и стонать; Ремус опустил руку, не договорив «Stupefy». Джеймс стоял на пороге, стёкла его очков сверкали, как осколки льда. 

Лицо Беллатрикс выразило страх и злобу, потом глаза её погасли. Обмякнув, она опустилась на пол, толстый ковёр смягчил падение. Её черты разгладились, губы разжались — спокойное, немного печальное лицо молодой женщины, задремавшей посреди дня. 

Сириус выдохнул. Мгновение они с Джеймсом смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

— Я сам хотел это сделать, — сказал Сириус, — ну да ладно. Для тебя, Джейми, хоть серёжку из ушка. А, Луни… как видишь, с благороднейшей и древнейшей яблони Блэков упало ещё одно червивое яблочко. — Сириус взглянул на тело Беллатрикс и отвернулся. Его кадык ходил вверх и вниз, будто его тошнило. 

— Ятаган нашли? — спросил Ремус.

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс. — Я осмотрю эти витрины. Скажи остальным, чтобы прошлись по соседним комнатам. Не расслабляйтесь, Кэрроу где-то здесь. 

— Луни, я с тобой. — Сириус вышел из комнаты первым. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Ремус. 

— Её следовало задушить в колыбели. 

— Я о Регуле. 

— Она хотела сделать мне больно. Ей нравилось причинять боль. — Сириус открывал одну дверь за другой, произносил сканирующее заклинание и переходил к следующей. — Белла мне соврала, Рем. — Он остановился. — Или нет. 

Они дошли до конца коридора. 

— Здесь есть ещё одна комнатушка, потайная, — сказал Сириус. — Однажды я запер в ней Регула и забыл. Он просидел там сутки, пока о нём не вспомнили. У него потом глаза не открывались — он проревел всё время, что там сидел. Ему было лет пять, наверное. Я отдал свою коллекцию вкладышей к шоколадным лягушкам, но он всё равно на меня дулся. 

Сириус повернул завитушку на раме портрета. Часть стены отъехала в сторону. Запах апельсина и ладана едва не сбил Ремуса с ног. 

— Геката всемогущая! — он прижал к носу платок. 

— Ничего себе, — Сириус закашлялся. — Чем они тут занимались?

— Северус сказал, это запах ятагана, — пробубнил Ремус.

— Оружие не пахнет.

— Не пахнут только деньги. Lumos Maxima! 

Они вошли. В углу маленькой комнатки без окон стоял большой бронзовый треножник, рядом — жаровня. На полу была вычерчена пентаграмма, вписанная в круг. Ремус подумал, что её нарисовали золотой краской, однако, приглядевшись, понял, что линии вплавлены в пол и состоят из множества переплетённых золотых и медных нитей. 

— Ну и штуковина! — удивился Сириус. — Наверное, больших денег стоит. Раньше её не было. 

Ремус сел на корточки и осмотрел пентаграмму, стараясь не заступать за линии и не касаться их. 

— Следы крови. Здесь приносили жертвы. Accio! — он осмотрел тоненькую прядку волос и показал её Сириусу. 

— Ятагана нет. Пройдёмся по комнатам ещё раз, — глухо сказал тот. 

В одной из спален они нашли вещи Беллатрикс, ещё в нескольких были следы присутствия других Упивающихся — объедки, пустые бутылки, грязная одежда и бельё. 

— Камин в гостиной не заблокирован, лети куда хочешь, — Сириус криво улыбнулся. — Отличное они себе выбрали укрытие, ничего не скажешь. Такого позора мне долго не забудут. 

Они вернулись в гостиную. Тело Беллатрикс лежало у камина. 

— Джеймс отведёт пленников в Министерство и вернётся, — сказал Хмури. 

— Вам надо в Мунго, — заметил Ремус. 

Хмури коснулся пустой глазницы. 

— Из-за этой ерунды? Не раньше, чем завершим операцию. 

— Мы нашли жертвенный круг. 

— А ятаган? 

— Он там был, но теперь его нет. 

— Плохо, — буркнул Хмури. — Его мог забрать кто-то из наших — Снейп или Фрэнк? Кстати, где они? 

Сириус и Ремус переглянулись.

— Мы их не видели, — сказал Сириус. — Никто из них не знал о потайной комнате. Луни, идём. Похоже, придётся перерыть весь дом. У нас на это год уйдёт. 

Они вышли на лестничную площадку. 

— Дядя Альфард! Фрэнк! — крикнул Сириус. — Люди, где вы все? 

Ремус осмотрелся, надеясь увидеть Северуса. 

— Посмотри, — прошептал он, дёргая Сириуса за рукав. — Там, за столбом с финтифлюшками… 

— Иггдрасиль, — машинально поправил Сириус, подкрадываясь к замершему за скульптурой человеку. — Выходи с поднятыми руками, да не дури у меня! Эй, ты там замёрз, что ли? И правда замёрз… да это же Фрэнк! 

На разморозку Фрэнка потребовалось некоторое время. 

— К-кэрроу, — выговорил он синими, трясущимися губами. — Ем-му п-помогли. Я п-почти его схва-ва-ва… — его заколотило, и Ремус наложил дополнительные согревающие чары. — Почти схватил его, как этот домовик, Кричер, напал на меня сзади. Он сбил меня с ног, а Кэрроу наложил заклятие. 

— Куда он побежал? — спросил Сириус. 

— Н-не з-з-зна…

— Ищи ветра в поле, — констатировал Сириус. — Снейпа не видел? 

Фрэнк помотал головой. Воротник захрустел, посыпались белые иголки льда. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — сказал Ремус, — и это не так. Северус не предатель. Он не служит Волдеморту. 

— Этот сукин сын мог взять ятаган себе. 

— Но не брал. Это не он, Сириус. И не Кэрроу. В доме был кто-то ещё — кто-то главный, кто руководил ими всеми. 

— Главной была Белла. 

— Она слишком… неуравновешенная. С таким вождём вся банда давно бы попалась. А почему Кричер им помогает? 

— Потому что они служили Волдеморту! — Сириус выругался. 

— Но ведь Кричер принадлежит Блэкам. 

— Я мог бы прочесть его мысли, но забыл дома хрустальный шар, — мрачно сказал Сириус. — Не доставай меня, Луни, мне и так хреново. Сейчас найду дядю и велю позвать Кричера. Дяди он не ослушается. 

В спальне Альфарда Блэка не оказалось. Они спустились на первый этаж и вошли в библиотеку. Дядя Альфард стоял у камина. На нём был дорожный плащ, у ног — туго набитый саквояж. В руках дядя Альфард держал длинный ларец из сандала. К запаху старых книг, кожаных переплётов и дорогого табака примешивался сильный аромат апельсинов. 

— Сириус, ты немного некстати. — Альфард вздохнул и поставил ларец на каминную полку. — В одном Вальбурга была права — мальчик ты беспокойный. 

Сириус облизнул губы и сделал шаг к камину, не сводя глаз с ларца. 

— Не двигайся, — сипло сказали сзади. 

Из тени вышел Кэрроу. 

— Разве я не велел тебе не показываться, негодный ты болван! — громыхнул дядя Альфард. 

— А я вот взял и показался! — огрызнулся Кэрроу. — Бросайте палочки, молокососы! 

— Кричер! — Дядя Альфард щёлкнул пальцами. 

На Сириуса упала сеть, и он рухнул на пол. Кричер, злорадно хихикая, затянул её, вытащил палочку из пальцев обездвиженного Сириуса и отдал её дяде Альфарду. Потом подвесил сеть к люстре. 

Кэрроу посмотрел на раскачивающегося в воздухе Сириуса и широко ухмыльнулся. 

— Expellearmus! — крикнул Ремус. 

Палочка вырвалась из пальцев Кэрроу, но он тут же подхватил её другой рукой. 

— Lustrum! 

Ковёр под ногами превратился в трясину, и Ремус мгновенно провалился по щиколотку. Он попытался вытащить одну ногу. Трясина чавкнула, Ремус ушёл в неё по пояс. 

— Impedimenta! 

В этот миг трясина подалась снова, Ремус ушёл в неё по самые плечи, но Кэрроу уже опрокинулся головой в камин, его волосы вспыхнули, он дико закричал и уронил палочку в огонь. 

Трясина застыла, вновь превратившись в твёрдый пол. Голова и плечи Ремуса торчали из ковра, руки, плотно прижатые к телу, сдавила толща деревянных половиц. 

Кэрроу, подвывая, скорчился возле камина. 

— И поделом тебе, — подытожил дядя Альфард. — Нужно слушаться старших. К тебе, Сириус, это тоже относится. Да что с тобой, милый мой? На тебе лица нет. 

— Сдавайся, — просипел Сириус. — Мы снимем с тебя Империо.

Дядя Альфард рассмеялся искренним, жизнерадостным смехом. 

— Ох, Сириус, наивный ты мальчик! Мне не хочется тебя убивать, право слово, и я не стану этого делать, только не глупи. Не было никакого Империо. Стало быть, меня считают жертвой? Замечательно! Если мои друзья не проговорятся, я смогу вернуться в Англию. Впрочем, я и так вернусь — вместе с Теми, кого я призову.

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я буду молчать? — процедил Сириус. 

— Я не думаю. Я знаю. 

— Мёртвые не болтливы, так?

— Сириус, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как мне не хочется этого делать!

— Оказывается, я много чего не мог себе представить. 

Дядя Альфард поднял палочку. Сириус смотрел на него с ненавистью. Старик продолжал улыбаться, но Ремус заметил, что его рука дрогнула в неуверенности. 

— Беллатрикс погибла, — сказал Ремус. Когда он говорил, давление на грудь и рёбра ощущалось сильнее. — Блэков и без того мало. Вы же можете стереть ему память. 

— Вы правы, мистер Люпин, — кивнул Альфард. — Кажется, я немного взбудоражен. Теряю ясность ума, делаю глупости… Ты забудешь мои слова, Сириус, но всё равно скажу: я всегда тебя любил. Мистер Люпин, я и в вашем случае ограничусь чарами забвения. Это плата за хороший совет. 

— Спасибо, — отозвался Ремус без всякой иронии. — Вы очень щедры. 

— Вы можете встать на мою сторону, — задумчиво сказал старик. — Уйти вместе со мной. 

— Слушай, дядя, — процедил Сириус, — я понимаю, что старость не радость и всё такое, но есть предел даже маразму! Чтобы я служил дохлому Волдеморту — как ты вообще до такого додумался?! 

— Волдеморту? — дядя Альфард хохотнул — гулко, как в бочку ухнул. — Это они, — он кивнул на Кэрроу, — жаждали возродить своего честолюбивого полукровку. А мне нужен был ятаган Барзаи и жертвы. Я пообещал им, что вытащу Волдеморта из междумирья, и они сделали всё, что от них требовалось. Разумеется, подлинного своего замысла я им не открыл. Не люблю делиться знаниями с теми, кто не в состоянии их усвоить. 

— Можешь не продолжать, — буркнул Сириус. — У меня со школы плохо с усвоением знаний. 

— Он на себя наговаривает, — поспешно сказал Ремус. — Прошу вас, продолжайте. 

— Рад, что не перевелись ещё любознательные молодые люди, — дядя Альфард посмотрел на племянника с укором. — Когда-то Блэки творили историю, а теперь? Посмотри, во что вы превратились! Ваше поколение измельчало, истинное величие вам неведомо. То, что задумал я, сотрясло бы основы мира и вознесло бы наше имя на вершину могущества!

— Вот же полоумный старик! — простонал Сириус. 

— Его матушка плакала бы от такой неблагодарности, — тихо, но отчётливо проговорил Кричер. — Он разбил её сердце. Перечит хозяину, говорит глупости…

— А с тобой, тварь ушастая, я ещё поквитаюсь, — пообещал Сириус. 

— Кричер не боится, — эльф гордо выпрямился. — Кричер будет служить настоящему Блэку и Великим Спящим! 

— Кому? 

— Богам, что спят в небытии, — проговорил дядя Альфард мечтательно. — Лишь они одни вправе называться Великими. Рядом с ними сам Мерлин — лишь жалкая плесень. 

— Ты врал нам! — Кэрроу поднялся, цепляясь за каминную решётку. Его лицо превратилась в страшную маску, раскрашенную чёрным и багровым. — Ты нас использовал! 

— И вы оказались очень недурными исполнителями. Пожалуй, я бы даже оставил вас при себе в качестве слуг. 

— Слуг, — повторил Кэрроу. Рука его взлетела, блеснул металл. 

— Хозяин! — Кричер взвился в воздух, заслоняя собой Альфарда Блэка. 

Кэрроу закатил глаза и сполз по решётке. Усилие исчерпало его силы. 

— Ах, Кричер… — дядя Альфард подхватил домовика. 

Из впалой груди Кричера торчала серебряная рукоять кинжала, кровь капала на пол. 

— Хозяин… я испачкал ковёр…

— Не думай об этом, — прошептал Альфард почти нежно. 

— Окажите Кричеру честь, хозяин, — домовик закашлялся. 

— Всё что угодно, Кричер. 

— Повесьте мою голову здесь, над камином… 

— Обещаю. 

Водянистые глаза домовика блеснули, костлявые пальцы сжали руку хозяина — чтобы через мгновение разжаться навсегда. 

— Какая прекрасная смерть! — прошептал дядя Альфард, осторожно опуская тельце домовика на ковёр. 

— Incarcero! — раздалось от дверей.

Дядя Альфард возмущённо охнул, оступился и сел на пол. Верёвка обвивала его, как плющ — старую садовую статую. 

— Где ты был? — проскрипел Ремус. 

— Подслушивал в коридоре, — беззастенчиво признался Северус. — Мне хотелось узнать, для чего он всё это затеял. 

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! — сказал Ремус с горьким сарказмом. — Пока Кэрроу меня убивал, ты грел уши у замочной скважины. Может, хоть теперь нас освободишь? 

— И пошевелись, — проворчал Сириус, — мне надоело тут висеть, как колбаса в мясницкой лавке. 

Северус подошёл к каминной полке и взял футляр.

— Освобождать или не освобождать, вот в чём вопрос. — Он потёр подбородок. — Ятаган Барзаи — на одной чаше весов, а на другой… собственно, что на другой? — Он взглянул на Ремуса. В глазах плескалось недоброе веселье.

— Ты сам говорил, что никто в здравом уме не станет заниматься такой ерундой, как возрождение мёртвых богов. — Ремус старался за лёгкостью тона скрыть растущую тревогу. 

— Верно. Но что, если я захочу вернуть кого-то другого?

— Волдеморта, — выплюнул Сириус. 

— Нельзя вернуть того, чья душа разорвана и развеяна, — сказал Северус. — Да и зачем он мне? Нет. Я могу вернуть ту, что была мне дороже всех. Если я вытащу её из небытия, со мной она и останется — навсегда. 

Ремус похолодел. Казалось, что Северус уже далеко — он глядел на Ремуса и не видел его. Может, он вообще никогда его не видел, а Ремус никогда его не знал. 

Между ними всегда стояла преграда. В адском городе, который Северус возвёл для себя, не было места живым; там обитали лишь мертвецы, между ними бродил Северус и вкладывал персты в их раны. Время в городе не текло, годы не приглушали боли и не гасили любви. Даже в те редкие моменты, когда Северус был здесь, по эту сторону — работал, дразнил Сириуса, занимался любовью с Ремусом — часть его души всегда оставалась там. Он хотел уйти туда весь, ждал только повода, и вот теперь…

Северус глубоко вздохнул, словно очнувшись от сна. 

— К счастью для вас, я чужд некрофилии, — сказал он буднично. — Люпин, можешь вылезать. 

Пол вокруг Ремуса сделался упругим и вытолкнул его на поверхность, как пробку. Ремус осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами. Всё было на месте и действовало как полагается. Сириус раскачивался в своём коконе и самолюбиво молчал. 

— Diffindo! — Ремус сообразил, что сначала надо было опустить кокон на пол, только после взрыва ругательств Сириуса. 

— Могу я задать вам вопрос, мистер Блэк? — Северус даже головы к Сириусу не повернул. — Вы представляете, во что превратился бы наш мир в случае успеха вашего эксперимента? 

— Великие играли бы в нём в великие игры, — отозвался Альфард. — Что касается мелких, серых людишек с их мелкими, серыми желаниями, проистекающими только из скотских инстинктов, их жизнь и смерть меня мало занимают. Судьба нашего мира стала бы достойна эпоса. 

— Что достойно эпоса — так это самомнение Блэков, — хмыкнул Северус. 

Кэрроу застонал, приходя в себя. В коридоре послышались торопливые шаги, и в библиотеку вошёл Джеймс, а за ним — Фрэнк и Хмури. 

— Что вы за народ такой, некроманты! — Хмури даже сплюнул, дослушав отчёт Сириуса. — Спящие Боги, великие дела… бред сивого фестрала! Вам бы правнуков нянчить! 

— Проще пробудить Спящих, чем дождаться, когда мой племянник произведёт на свет наследника, — прогудел дядя Альфард, словно обиженный шмель. 

Ремус не мог понять, притворяется он или вправду окончательно распрощался с реальностью. 

Кэрроу жалобно замычал. 

— Лежи уж, не дёргайся, — сказал Хмури благодушно. 

— Мне нужен целитель, — Кэрроу осторожно коснулся лица кончиками пальцев. 

— Рожу, что ли, залечить? Залечим, не трясись. Будешь такой же красавчик, как я! — Хмури хохотнул.

— Так и знал, что нас накроют, — Кэрроу застонал. — Говорил же, давайте порешим девок где-нибудь на пустыре или в развалинах. Если и найдут, спишут на Мясника. Пентаграмма им занадобилась! Круг жертвенный! Это всё он, старый хрен, с толку нас сбил! 

— И много вы… порешили? — спросил Сириус тихо. 

— Дюжину, а может, больше. Извиняйте, со счёта сбился. — Кэрроу приподнял верхнюю губу. На ободранном лице зубы казались огромными, как у огра-людоеда. — Да и чего их считать, этих магглов. Они ж как вши — десять убьёшь, сотня заведётся. А нам пригодились только семеро, остальные порчеными оказались. 

— Что вы с ними сделали? 

— Пустили в распыл, что ещё? А перед тем позабавились. Не зря же мы их ловили. От маггловской бабы удовольствия не меньше, чем от волшебницы. 

У Ремуса потемнело в глазах, он сжал кулаки. Кэрроу заслонился рукой. Его лицо и шея покрылись волдырями, пучки волос торчали, как щетина на палёной свинье. Ремус не смог его ударить. Гадливо отвернувшись, он отошёл и встал рядом с Северусом. 

— Кто приносил жертвы? — Джеймс тоже едва сдерживался. 

— Обычно Беллатрикс. — Взгляд Кэрроу метнулся к дяде Альфарду, неловко гладившему мёртвого Кричера спутанными руками. 

Ремус подумал, что он лжёт. Неужели боится старика? Нет, это вряд ли. Голова дяди Альфарда мелко тряслась. 

— Развяжите меня, — сказал он капризно. — У меня руки затекли. 

— Ну уж нет! — произнёс Сириус с нажимом. 

— Успокойся, Бродяга, — Джеймс слегка улыбнулся.

— Успокойся! Хрен я успокоюсь! В моём доме! Я ему доверял! 

— Да ладно, — буркнул Хмури, — что он сделает? Нас много, палочку у него отобрали…

«И ему сто лет в обед», — мог бы прибавить он, если бы этот факт нуждался в констатации. 

— Развязывайте его сами. — Сириус отвернулся. 

Дядя Альфард с кряхтением поднялся, растёр запястья и локти. Ещё раз взглянул на Кричера. 

— Сириус, ты должен это сделать! — сказал он с внезапной страстью. — Кричер служил нашей семье много лет, к его последней воле следует отнестись с уважением. Ты должен повесить его голову над камином! 

— Кажется, на сегодня с меня довольно Блэков, — Северус взял ларец с каминной полки. — Люпин, идём со мной. Доставим ятаган в Министерство и сразу домой. Когда ты вот так пучишь глаза, Блэк, то как две капли воды похож на Беллатрикс. Да, да, понимаю, насколько это тебя печалит, можешь не пыхтеть, подбирая слова. Я бы тоже огорчился. 

Он потянулся к ведёрку с дымолётным порохом. 

— Ларец пуст. Там ничего нет. 

Северус уставился на дядю Альфарда. 

— Что? Вы же говорили…

— Я спрятал его в надёжном месте. А в каком — вы никогда не узнаете. 

— Вы не стали бы рисковать и раскрываться, если бы не рассчитывали спасти ятаган, — сердито сказал Северус. — Ваши уловки не сработают. 

— Откройте и убедитесь сами. — Дядя Альфард сладко улыбнулся. 

Северус на миг засомневался, провёл палочкой вдоль крышки. 

— Вы не защитили его? 

— Я бы никому его не отдал, — дядя Альфард засмеялся. Ниточка слюны тянулась из уголка рта, исчезая в седой бороде. 

Северус нерешительно поглаживал крышку. 

— Отдай, я открою, — сказал Джеймс. 

Северус высокомерно вздёрнул бровь и открыл ларец. Губы дяди Альфарда всё ещё растягивала улыбка старческого слабоумия, но глаза блеснули холодным торжеством. 

— Северус, это ловушка! 

Ремус опоздал. 

Из ларца вылетел сияющий шар, завис над головой Северуса, а затем, превратившись в огненную струну, несколькими витками оплёл его торс и тут же исчез. Запахло палёным. Северус издал короткий вопль и упал. Ремус бросился к нему. 

Дядя Альфард вынул из нагрудного кармана трубку. 

— Какая неприятность! — сказал он. — Я был уверен, что не наложил защитные чары. Наверное, забыл. 

Одежда Северуса была цела, но, расстегнув сюртук и рубашку, Ремус увидел багровые полосы на его груди, перекрещивающиеся наподобие решётки. 

— Foculicio, — сказал Хмури. — Не трогай, а то вся шкура слезет. Пусть лежит, заберу его с собой в Мунго. — Подняв безвредный теперь ларец, он заглянул внутрь. — Вот и наш красавчик! Долго же мы тебя искали!

Дядя Альфард с размаху ударил по столу трубкой — куски пенки полетели в разные стороны — и исчез. 

На миг в комнате воцарилось ошарашенное молчание. 

— Соплохвоста вам в штаны! Я же говорил, что нельзя его развязывать! — заорал Сириус. 

Лицо Северуса, мертвенно-бледное, походило на восковую маску, но он дышал, сердце билось, а из ран не текла кровь. 

Ремус вдохнул, задержал дыхание. Выдохнул. В голове прояснилось. 

— Мистер Блэк никому не сможет причинить вреда, — пытался успокоить Сириуса Фрэнк. — Он бежал в чём был, у него нет даже палочки. 

— Мы его найдём, Бродяга, — поддержал Фрэнка Джеймс. 

— Проще змеиное ухо сыскать! Он уже на континенте. — Сириус треснул кулаком по столу. — Дураков с палочками и без мозгов на его век хватит. Правда, Кэрроу? 

— Мне нужен целитель, — просипел Кэрроу. 

— Аластор, возьмите Северуса с собой, — попросил Ремус. — Мои полномочия ещё в силе? 

— Да. 

— Тогда я доставлю ятаган в отдел тайн, пока ещё что-нибудь не случилось. — Он взглянул на Джеймса. — У вас и без того дел полно, верно? 

— Точно. И будет полно самое меньшее неделю. 

— Перед каждой вонючкой из Министерства отчитайся, каждому бумажку напиши. Лучше бы Белла меня убила, — Сириус состроил мрачную гримасу. 

— Так и тянет наложить на тебя заклинание вечного молчания! — сказал Джеймс в сердцах. 

Ремус следил, как Хмури окутал Северуса коконом защитных чар, взял в охапку и вместе с ним шагнул в камин. Фрэнк последовал за ним, подталкивая Кэрроу палочкой в спину. 

— Ты можешь пойти с ними. Мы отнесём ятаган невыразимцам, — предложил Джеймс.

— В больнице я буду только мешать, — отозвался Ремус уклончиво. У него были свои планы. — Загляну туда позже. 

— Успеешь до вечера? 

— Конечно, успеет! — сказал Сириус. — Может, увидимся в Мунго, Рем. Мы придём, чтобы встретить старину Хмури и его новый глаз. 

***

Освободился Ремус даже раньше, чем рассчитывал. С формальностями покончили быстро: дежурный хранитель раскрыл замусоленный журнал, нашёл нужную графу, вычеркнул «убыл», вписал «прибыл», после чего вытолкнул Ремуса в чёрную комнату. 

— Мне нужен глава отдела! — сказал Ремус. 

Одна из дверей раскрылась. Ремус вошёл, и тут же ноги его оторвались от пола. Он был в зале планет. 

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь? — крикнул он. — Отзовитесь! 

— Подлетайте к Марсу, — пригласил бесплотный голос из тьмы. 

Ремус сделал несколько движений, будто плыл брассом, и завис над огромным багрово-рыжим куполом, тускло сияющим, как медный Аресов щит. 

— Что вам угодно? — осведомился голос. 

— Вы не могли бы сделаться видимым? 

— Мог бы, если бы захотел. Но я не хочу. Говорите кратко. Вы и так меня отвлекли. 

Ремус сообщил о возвращении ятагана, а также о том, кто его похитил и каким образом он был обнаружен. 

— Очень мило, — равнодушно произнёс голос. — Хотя вы напрасно суетились. Дамблдор всегда наделает шуму из-за пустяков. То этот Волдеморт, теперь вот ятаган… 

— С помощью ятагана Альфард Блэк хотел призвать Великих Спящих.

— Чудак человек. Всё равно как мышка решила бы призвать стаю голодных котов. 

— Если бы не Северус Снейп, ятаган остался бы у Блэка.

— Я понял. 

— Северус едва не погиб! 

— Бывает. 

«Бесчувственный пень!» — подумал Ремус.

— Но, к счастью, не глухой. — Голос хихикнул. 

Ремус покраснел, радуясь, что в темноте этого не видно. 

— И не слепой, — произнёс голос со злорадством. — Если у вас всё, можете быть свободны. Северусу Снейпу привет. Передайте, что хоть он и внештатник, я был бы рад иногда видеть его на рабочем месте. 

— А где его рабочее место? — сердито спросил Ремус.

— Между Ио и Европой. 

Ремуса охватил чудовищный холод — такого он не чувствовал никогда, планеты смазались, перед глазами мелькнула синяя полоса. Он не успел и вдоха сделать, как обнаружил себя растянувшимся на мраморном полу чёрной комнаты. 

Через четверть часа Ремус был в Мунго. 

В палату его пустили не сразу, пришлось посидеть в комнате ожидания. Несколько раз Ремус вставал, чтобы размять ноги, наколдовал чашку кофе (отвратительного, как всегда бывало с кофе, добытым волшебством), потом задремал на жёстком больничном стуле. Когда его разбудили, он не сразу смог сообразить, где находится. Опомнившись, вскочил на ноги.

— Мистер Снейп пришёл в себя, — сказал целитель. — Можете зайти к нему, только ненадолго. И постарайтесь его не утомлять. 

Северус лежал на койке у двери. На второй кровати сидел ещё один пациент. Он с хлюпаньем втягивал в себя чай через соломинку, щупальца, покрывавшие нижнюю часть лица, взволнованно шевелились. 

— Северус, ты меня слышишь? — прошептал Ремус, склоняясь над кроватью. 

— Люпин? — Северус открыл глаза. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Сегодня полнолуние. 

Голос был едва слышен, но, судя по звучавшему в нём раздражению, умирать Северус не собирался. 

— Луна ещё не взошла. — Ремус сел на краешек кровати, погладил острое колено, обтянутое простынёй. 

— Если бы взошла, я бы заметил. — Северус сбросил его руку и сделал еле заметное движение подбородком в сторону соседа. 

— Я доставил ятаган в отдел тайн. Сказал, что это ты меня прислал. 

— Зарабатываешь для меня баллы? — Северус усмехнулся. 

— И для себя тоже. Мы ведь команда. 

— Первичная ячейка общества. 

Ремус посмотрел на него с недоумением. 

— Иди домой, Люпин. Со мной всё в порядке. Целоваться не будем. — Северус с раздражением покосился на головоногого свидетеля. 

Ремус кивнул, украдкой коснулся волос Северуса и вышел. 

В коридоре он остановился и закашлялся. В горле першило, будто он простудился. 

— Перцовое проклятие? — на ходу спросила уже знакомая целительница — та самая, что искала «папочек». В руках у неё была колба с зельем такого ядовито-зелёного цвета, что Ремус испуганно сказал: «Нет-нет, просто подавился» и заспешил к выходу. На лестнице он почти врезался в Сириуса, вдумчиво копавшегося в карманах. 

— Я же говорил, что мы увидимся! — весело приветствовал его Сириус. — Как там Снейп, ещё не подох? 

— Не дождёшься, — ответил Ремус с некоторым вызовом. — Ты что-то потерял?

— Ключи от мотоцикла. А, вот они. Отличная штука — мотоцикл, не то что метла. Хотел прокатить Хмури с ветерком, поразвлечься, да не вышло. 

— Его не выписывают? 

— Выпишут завтра. Вставили новый глаз, грознее прежнего, так наш Аластор сидит на койке, разглядывает целительниц и причмокивает. Зря он, между прочим: как вставили, так и выбьют. 

— Альфарда ещё не задержали? 

— Нет. — Сириус помрачнел. 

— Может, и к лучшему. Всё-таки он — твоя семья. 

— В моей семье не приносит человеческих жертв и не служит тёмным тварям. Джеймс и Гарри — вот моя семья. — Сириус взглянул на часы. — Должно быть, они уже вернулись из Хогвартса. 

— Мне тоже пора. Темнеет. Так и не дали нам спокойно напиться. — Ремус улыбнулся.

— Ещё успеем, — ответил Сириус бодро. — Какие наши годы. 

***

Дома было пусто, как бывает пусто оттого, что уехал кто-то близкий. Недопитые бокалы, закуска на тарелках по-прежнему стояли на столе, за окном мерно стучал по подоконнику унылый дождь. Ремус принял зелье и бродил по дому, стараясь унять тревогу о Северусе. Он постоял перед закрытой дверью в комнату Северуса, но, так и не решившись войти, спустился в подвал. Заклинанием опустил наружный засов, выпил зелье сна-без-сновидений, разделся. Улёгся на тюфяк, разостланный на каменном полу. Капала вода, просочившаяся снаружи. 

Ремус закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к размеренному падению капель. Зелье начало действовать. Он подложил под голову согнутую руку. Через некоторое время рука занемела и стала как чужая. Можно было даже представить, что это рука Северуса. Ремус повернулся на спину, гадая, сколько времени прошло. 

Клепсидра отсчитывала время: шестьдесят капель — минута. Звуки капель слились, превратившись в мерный шорох.

Ремус закрыл глаза. Снов он не видел, просто уснул, а когда проснулся, было уже утро. 

Плащ Северуса висел на месте. Ремус улыбнулся и погладил плотную чёрную ткань. Умяв сковороду яичницы с беконом, он принял горячую ванну, переоделся и решил сварить Северусу кофе. 

«Сегодня можно его побаловать, — подумал он с лёгкой насмешкой. — Раненый герой, всё такое». 

Стучать Ремус не стал. 

Северус полулежал в кресле, завалившись набок, шея выгнулась под странным углом, нижняя челюсть слегка отвисла. Секунду Ремус всматривался в него, потом приблизился и коснулся его шеи, нащупывая пульс. Бессильно свисавшая рука метнулась и схватила его за запястье. Ремус вздрогнул, горячий кофе выплеснулся из чашки. 

— Мерлинова мать! — взвыл Северус, вскакивая. 

— Ой, прости. — Ремус полез за палочкой, остатки кофе вылились на ковёр. — Мне показалось, ты без сознания. 

— И ты решил меня добить?! 

— Я принёс тебе кофе, чтобы ты взбодрился. — Ремус наконец догадался поставить чашку, вынул носовой платок и попытался промокнуть им брюки Северуса. 

— Ты преуспел. Я бодрее снитча — готов летать под потолком. — Северус оттолкнул Ремуса и стащил брюки. Над коленом алело неровное пятно. — Ну, Люпин! В следующий раз просто ткни меня шилом в бок! 

— Ткну, если сумею вытащить его из твоей задницы. — Ремус провёл палочкой над ожогом, и пятно исчезло. — Зачем ты открыл ларец? 

— Чтобы удостовериться, что ятаган там. 

— Надеюсь, результат тебя порадовал. 

— Старик выглядел сущим идиотом, — проворчал Северус. — А на самом деле идиотом оказался я. Ничуть не лучше вас с Блэком… надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я фигурально выражаюсь? Впрочем, у тебя иногда случаются проблески разума, в отличие от Блэка. Там блистать нечему, сплошная чернота. — Он поскрёб плечо под халатом. — Надо смазать шрамы. Чешутся. 

— Тебе помочь?

— Угу. Достань синий флакон из той шкатулки. Нет, постой, я сам! 

Ремус уже раскрыл большую деревянную шкатулку и разглядывал её содержимое: три небольших флакончика с зельями, аккуратно свернутый слизеринский галстук, полуобгоревший игрушечный мишка, из-под которого высовывались розовые кружева…

— Глазам не верю. Мои панталоны! Зачем ты их сохранил? 

Северус тряхнул головой, волосы закрыли покрасневшее ухо. 

— Лет через тридцать я превращусь в старого хрыча и никто мне не даст — какой может быть секс, когда тебе за пятьдесят, так ведь?

У Ремуса были широкие взгляды, но тут он был вынужден согласиться. 

— Вот тогда мне эти трусы и пригодятся. А пока я не перешёл на самообслуживание, можешь пощупать мои боевые шрамы. — Северус сбросил халат и повернулся. 

Ремус наложил мазь на заживающие рубцы, ровной сеткой пересекавшие спину от плеч до поясницы, и втирал, пока спина не заблестела. Прижался губами к шее Северуса, вдыхая знакомый запах. Теперь его руки массировали ягодицы Северуса. 

— Если мы трахнемся, ты не лопнешь по швам? — прошептал он. 

— Если мы не трахнемся, у меня точно кое-что лопнет. — Северус повернулся, обнял Ремуса, заваливая его на себя… и зашипел от боли. Ремус ощупал шрам — края раны разошлись. 

— Не надо было этого делать, — сказал он виновато. 

— Да чёрт с ним. Небольшая кровопотеря ещё никому не вредила. Даже пикантно. 

— Я не собираюсь заниматься любовью в луже крови. Ляг на живот. 

— Ага!

— Я подсушу раны, а потом мы осторожненько… 

Ремус водил палочкой по шрамам, изучая их, как линии рек на картах далёкой страны. Когда реки пересохли, Северус повернулся. Одеяло сбилось в кучу где-то в ногах, Ремус не заметил, как избавился от одежды, но, вытянувшись подле Северуса и лаская его член рукой, а его язык — своим языком, он был наг, как в первый день появления на свет. Северус застонал, сперма выплеснулась Ремусу в ладонь. Он прижался к Северусу и тёрся об него, пока не кончил сам. 

— Секс для выздоравливающих, — Северус перекинул ногу через бедро Ремуса. — Что-то вроде бульона — всё самое вкусное успели вынуть. 

— Будешь себя хорошо вести — получишь десерт. 

Послеоргазменная истома стала переходить в дремоту. 

— Северус, ты ведь был у Кассандры Трелони?

— Угу.

— Что она тебе предсказала? 

Северус посмотрел Ремусу в лицо и язвительно поднял брови.

— Можешь не отвечать, — сказал Ремус поспешно. — Что-то плохое? 

— Да нет. Скорее несбыточное. Что я много лет проживу с любимым человеком, — Северус засмеялся. — Пошутила, должно быть. 

— В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, — Ремус прижал Северуса к себе. Теперь его губы касались ключицы Ремуса, и дыхание оседало на коже тёплым туманом.

— Собираешься сходить к Сибилле? Сходи, только не забудь прихватить бутылку хереса. От хереса пророчество забористей. 

— Мне не нужны предсказания. — Ремус закрыл глаза и улыбнулся про себя. 

Его будущее лежало рядом, и ни одна сивилла не могла бы предсказать, как оно себя поведёт и чего захочет. По крайней мере, Ремус знал, чего хочет он сам. 

*** 

— Мерлин мой, Северус, ты как спрут! 

— Ммм? 

— Расплети свои конечности, мне надо в уборную. 

Северус неохотно разомкнул руки и откатился в сторону. 

Ремус сходил в туалет, вернулся в комнату, налил воды из графина и остановился у окна. Никто на него не смотрел — Лиззи Уорлок больше нет. Он ощутил мимолётное сожаление. 

Дождь прекратился, влажные крыши блестели под солнцем, в стеклах переливалась лазурь. Первый солнечный денёк с начала весны. Первый день покоя. 

На крыльцо дома наискосок вышел старик. Сегодня он был без шляпы, седые волосы трепал свежий ветер. Спаниель поднял нос, втянул запах земли и воды, доносившийся от канала, и залаял звонким, молодым голосом. Хозяин отстегнул поводок, и пёс подпрыгнул — так высоко, как позволяли артритные лапы. 

Ремус вернулся в постель. Северус повернулся, положил руку ему на грудь. Ремус обнял его, сдул прядь, щекочущую нос, закрыл глаза.

Он видел каменную стену, отвесно уходившую вверх. Крепостные ворота были распахнуты настежь, в проёме клубилась тьма. 

— Выходи, — сказал Ремус. 

— Ты можешь войти и остаться, — ответили из тьмы. 

— Нет. Выходи сюда, ко мне. 

Ворота начали смыкаться. Ремус поднял палочку — окованные железом створки сорвались с петель, раздался лязг. Ремус вздрогнул и проснулся. 

Северус смотрел на него с любопытством, подперев голову рукой.

— Просто сон. — Ремус откашлялся. 

— Я слышал. Отлично входит, замечательно выходит, — ухмыльнулся Северус. 

Ремус расхохотался и двинул его кулаком в плечо. 

Солнечный свет заполнил комнату, мерцая, словно вода в колодце; он слепил глаза, и Ремус и Северус, улыбаясь, щурились и смаргивали проступившие слёзы. 

~ end ~

Заклинания:  
Acus (лат.) — «игла»  
Tersis (лат.) — «чистка»  
От лат. dissolve — «разлагать, растопить, растворить»  
Taenio от лат. «taenia» — лента  
Lustrum от лат. «трясина»  
Foculicio от лат. «foculus» — «жаровня» 

Примечания:  
"Whatever Will Be, Will Be (Que Sera, Sera)" — «Что будет, то будет». Эту песню Дорис Дэй поёт в фильме Альфреда Хичкока «Человек, который слишком много знал».


End file.
